Immune and Telekinesis
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: After escaping from an underground bunker where he was experimented on and losing his parents because they were betrayed. Johnny heads out on a mission with not just being immune to the infection, but the ability to control things with his mind. Originally hoping to meet Marlene first, he meets Joel, Tess and Ellie who is also immune first and joins up with them instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Immune and Telekinesis**

**Part 1: Escape and Loss**

It had been twenty years since the world had gone to hell. Some city's still had quarantine zones where people still tired to live normal lives, while other city's became abandoned and were now ruled by the people who turned against the military. Other people did their best to survive while either on the run or settling down in a settlement where people tried to start their own community. Even with the bad people out there or the infected to deal with.

One place where people survived was an abandoned military bunker where a team made of the group of fireflies now stayed. The team had lost contact with the remaining fireflies a long time ago and were now lead by the teams leader, Doctor Isaac Drake. He believed he could make a cure for the infection by means others would find horrific and make the human race stronger then before.

His result was currently sitting on a camp bed in a small rectangle room. The boy was about fifteen years of age, he had only turned that age a few days ago. He had long black hair that covered his right eye. He was dressed in a white vest and black shorts. But while his left arm was covered in bandages, his right arm revealed multiple bite mark scars. Above his right hand floated his firefly pendant, a birthday gift the other people in the bunker had given him.

His name engraved into it, "Johnny Grayson". The fireflies in the bunker had been staying here close to when everything started, Johnny was even born in the bunker five years after it happened. He had an older sister named Elsie who died when she was with their father on a supply run. The doctor had take advantage of his parents grief and said his work would make sure they didn't lose another child.

The experiments were for a long time just syringes being put into his arms and he would be able to lift small objects on the ground. But when Johnny turned ten the doctors experiments became more extreme. Johnny now had scars on the sides of his head from where he was injected and was now capable of lifting multiple objects up from the ground. He was forced to test his power on people which ended up sending someone flying into a wall.

When he discovered he was immune when he was strapped into a chair and someone brought in a first stage infected or runners he heard some of the people who go on supply runs call them. He had been bitten on the right arm and was kept in a small room for two straight days. His mother stayed sitting outside the room every hour and many times she cried. When the time was up as his mother hugged him, it was also one of the rare times he had ever seen his father smile ever since Elsie died.

He was then trained to fight against infected of the different stages. The supply teams took it upon themselves to teach Johnny how to use weapons and about the state the world was in now. But his mother started to question the doctors methods when the scars for her sons gift became visible and that he kept being bitten by the infected. "Its for the good of the world" the doctor had told her.

Johnny let the pendant drop into his palm, "Look for the light huh, nothing down here but fake light" he said throwing the pendant across the room in annoyance. He heard a bell ding signaling his two days were up again. But before he could even get up the door was swung open revealing his mother with her brown hair tied back into a pony tail. She looked like she had been running and was carrying two back packs

"Mom, whats going on" he asked standing up.

"Get dressed, were leaving now" she said throwing him a the blue backpack before she stood against the wall.

Johnny noticed the tone in her voice meant she didn't want any arguments. So he pulled a black long sleeve shirt, a blue t shirt, a black hoodie and jeans out of the bag. He noticed besides necessary survival equipment that his pistol was in the backpack as well. He threw on his clothes and decided to holster his pistol before walking out to his mother.

"Where's dad, isn't he coming with us" Johnny asked his mother looking confused while she kept looking forward to make sure they weren't being seen.

"I don't know where he is, but what matters is making sure you get out of here" she said without looking back at him. When they reached a long lit hallway Johnny stood still looking up at his mother, "Hey This isn't the time to argue" she said looking back at him.

"No I want to know why I'm being brought out, I thought the doctors making me be able to help people" he said looking confused.

His mother then crouched in front of him, she was looking at him with a worried look on her face, "Hes only after your gifts, I'm so sorry Johnny that you had to go through all this pain" she said looking down ashamed as tears appeared in her eyes.

"What do you mean" he said looking worried as his mother looked up at him with tears pouring down her face as she stared at him with a sad smile on her face.

"I wont let you die like your sister did, if it's the only good thing I do with the life I have left" she said when a voice spoke up.

"Taking your son out for some exercise, sorry misses Grayson but its time for his appointment" said Isaac. His mother turned around glaring at the man in a white lab coat with his assistant standing next to him. They were surrounded by five firefly soldiers wielding assault rifles.

"Just turn him over Sam, now" said one of the soldiers.

"How could you all do this, he looks up to you like his aunts and uncles" she said while Johnny looked between his mother and the other group confused.

"That's because they understand what needs to be done for the future of humanity to survive, one child's life is no matter" said Isaac with a smirk on his face, "With enough time and the right methods we can copy his abilties onto other people".

"You're a monster" said Johnny with a frightened look on his face as he backed up towards the exit.

"Guess were gonna have to do this the hard way" said Isaac with a serious look on his face as he pointed his right hand forward and the soldiers began to fire.

His mother opened a door in the wall making cover but ended up getting shot and she screamed as she fell up against the door.

"MOM" Johnny shouted rushing to her side and he looked past the door to see the doctor had a smile on his face. He felt his blood boil as he pointed his right arm forward and the doctor lifted up into the air by an invisible force.

"NO DON'T" the mad doctor screamed as he was pulled in front of the gun fire. He was shot multiple times in the chest and finally in the head.

"Doctor Drake" the assistant screamed as Johnny helped his mother up and helped her to the exit. The door opened on its own as they rushed up the stairs. The door to the service opened on its own as well, Johnny focusing his mind into getting them away from the bunker. Outside was a forest and the two of them reached a good distance away until Johnnys mothers footsteps became slow and she fell to the ground.

"Mom, no we have to" Johnny began to say when he noticed the bullet she had tuck had hit the right side of her chest, "No no, no please" he said putting pressure on the wound as he ignored the tears that started to appear in his eyes.

"Johnny" his mother said and she sounded weak.

"No you have to rest, you'll be fine" said Johnny trying to use his power to take the bullet out but he felt there was none. He closed his eyes when he felt his mothers right hand on his right cheek.

"You have to find Marlene, shes the leader of the fireflies and shes not like the Doctor" she said before coughing up blood, "She'll take you somewhere to find a cure, no matter what you have to survive" she said giving him a smile.

"Okay, Ill survive and find her" said Johnny giving his mother a smile while his tears fell.

"I'm so proud of" she began to say before her eyes closed and her head fell back.

"Mom" said Johnny grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, "Mom" he said but he didn't get a response. Johnny closed his eyes and let out a scream of grief before he clenched his fists and shut his eyes.

"You shouldn't have screamed" said a voice Johnny recognized. He looked back to see the soldiers that had stood with the Doctor, "Just come back Johnny, its over".

Johnny glared at them as he stood in front of his mother body, "Its your fault" he said as the soldiers began to scream in pain as they grabbed their heads.

"Johnny don't" one of the soldiers said as they fell to the ground.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT" he shouted as the soldiers heads exploded from his anger. Their blood covering the ground around them. Johnny fell to his knees again as he cried that he had to kill people he had once looked up too.

"Johnny" said a male voice he recognized that made his eyes open wide in shock. He looked up to see his father. He was in his firefly uniform but his hat was off revealing his short black hair. The man stared down at his son with shocked look on his face as he stared at the surroundings.

"Dad, I couldn't save" said Johnny unable to finish his sentence as he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure which side his father on after he saw what happened. But when he opened his eyes again he saw his father kneeing down next to his mother. With a sad look on his face he held up her firefly tag. He removed the tag and then his own before kneeling in front of his son.

Johnny was then shocked his father hugged him. His shoulders were shaking as he sobbed, "I'm sorry kiddo, I should have done something for you a long time ago" "he said with sadness in his voice. It's true they never were close, but his father when he had time taught him things, but for as long as he could remember he never got over the death of his older sister.

Johnny noticed when he pulled away there was a bullet hole in his fathers right side, it was then he knew which side he was on. He had gotten injured after he found out what was going to happen to his son and he tried to stop it.

"Listen Johnny, your mother told you what do right" his father asked him and he nodded yes, "Good get away from here as fast as you can and whatever you do don't look back" he said before handing him a small switchblade. Johnny looked at it before putting it in his pocket when there were sounds of footsteps approaching.

His father shoved his own tag along with his wife's into Johnny chest along with her backpack, "Now go, GO" he yelled the last word. Johnny looked at his father with a sad look on his face before he shoved the tags in his right pocket and picked up the other backpack with his left arm.

He ran way and he heard his father scream when the gun fire started. But even after he screamed the gun fire went on and he knew the reason his father told him to go alone was because he couldn't abandon his mother.

A few hours of running and Johnny sat next to a river as he washed his hands of the blood. He took out his parents tags, his mothers read, "Samantha Grayson", while his fathers read, "James Grayson".

He glared at the firefly symbol at the back of their tags and took out the blade to cover them in scrapes. He then put the tags around his neck when he felt something at the back of his head.

"Don't make a move kid, just hand over your supply's" said a male voice. Johnny looked back to see two other men besides the one the one who had a gun against the back of his head.

"The kids infected, will be doing him a favor" said the man with the bow and arrows.

Johnny left arm was exposed because he was in the middle of changing the bandages when these bandits showed up.

"Fuck off" Johnny said with an annoyed look on his face as he started bandaging up his left arm, not caring he was at gun point.

"Hey didn't your parents ever teach you to" the man who held Johnny at Gun point said nudging his gun into the back of his head. He didn't finish sentence before Johnny turned around snatching the gun out of his hand. He then shot the man in the head with his own gun with quick speed.

One of the two men took out a shotgun, but before he pulled the trigger the shotgun lifted upward and aimed at his own head. The trigger was fired and the mans head was blown off.

"What the hell are you" the last man said looking frightened as he aimed his bow with his hands shaking. He fired the arrow, missing his target completely and the arrow floated next to Johnny who had calm look on his face. He pointed his right hand at the man, the arrow obeyed his command and shot straight into its former owners heart.

Johnny took their supplies, which was ammo for his pistol, some food and he took the bow and whatever arrows the man had left. After finishing bandaging his left arm, he threw back on his hoodie and attached his new bow to his backpack. He transferred the supplies from his mother backpacks into his own.

He buried her backpack under a pile of rocks near the river before moving on. It was nighttime by the time he reached Boston. As he walked though the city ruins he could hear clickers in the distance and then gunfire. He avoided patrols by sticking behind cars and had to walk through an old sewer pipe to get closer to the wall.

"Gotta be careful, military here probably doesn't like the fireflies that much" he thought to himself as he pulled up his hood and covering his now short black hair. He had used the blade his father gave him to cut his hair back at the river so it wouldn't be in the way. The only downside was that the scars on the sides of his head were now even more visible.

He walked near the edge of the wall avoiding the spot lights when he heard voices form up ahead. He stood behind a car and looked to see two soldiers standing in front of three people. Two of them were a man and woman and the third was a girl around his age.

"Whats going on here" he thought taking out his pistol. Living around fireflies for most of his life he learned how the military was constantly hunting them and weren't to be trusted.

"Whats the eta" said the male soldier placing the scanner against the mans neck.

"About five minutes" said the female soldier as the man placed the scanner against the girls neck. The girl took out a knife and stabbed into the male soldiers leg as the scanner beeped. The soldier tossed her to the ground and tired to shoot her. But missed when the man pushed him to the ground.

Johnny got out from his cover and pulling the assault rifle from the female soldiers arms as the woman shot the her in the head. The man who had pushed the other soldier to the ground grabbed his own pistol and killed him too.

"I cant believe that just happened, I thought we were going to tie them up or something" said the girl looking shocked at what happened. The other two people looked towards the young boy holding the salute rifle.

"Take it easy kid" said the woman holding her hands up showing she didn't want to fight, "I just gotta see whats going on".

"Go ahead" said Johnny lowering the rifle as the woman picked up the scanner.

"Holy shit, Joel take a look at this" she said hanging it over the man called Joel.

Joel looked at the screen that read positive, "What the hell is this, is Marlene setting us up" he said making Johnny look surprised since she was the one he was looking for.

"I'm not infected" said girl shaking her head.

"What, is this lying" said Joel throwing the scanner at the girls feet.

The girl pulled back her left sleeved revealing her bite mark scar, "Look at his" she said. Johnny then started walking over to her as he pointed the rifle down.

"I don't care how you got infected" said Joel when he noticed Johnny walk by him.

"He kid you may want to back up from her" said the woman when Johnny kneeled down in front of the girl.

"What" said the girl looking confused when Johnny pulled up his right sleeve exposing his own bite marek scars making the three of them looking shocked.

"What the hell" said Joel.

"How old is that scar" asked Johnny as he compared her scar with his own.

"Its three weeks I swear" said the girl still looking shocked, "Wait are you immune" she asked?

"Wait people are suppose to turn in two days, so quit the bullshit" said the woman taking out her pistol.

"I swear, hey how old are yours" asked the girl looking at Johnny?

"I never counted, but the ones on my right are a good few years" said Johnny before pulling up his left sleeve exposing his bandaged arm, "One of them under here is three days".

"Jesus" said the woman that the by had been bitten so many times without turning.

"Why would Marlene set you guys up" said the girl.

Joel tuned away finding the idea ridiculous, "No I aint buying this" he said before he looked to see a military Jeep getting close.

"Tess, run" said Joel.

"Come on lets go" said Tess helping the girl up and the four of them jumped down from the path they were on. They were now in an old sewer that was exposed to the outside.

"There's a lot of them" said Joel as they saw the spotlights on the wall moving quickly and more soldiers coming out of the gate.

"Were gonna have to be quick, so Ellie stay close" said Tess before looking over at Johnny who had tossed the assault rifle away so he could move around better, "You stick close to".

"Thanks" said Johnny as the four of them began moving to avoid the spot lights and soldiers with lights attached to their guns. They had to walk through old pipes before reaching the ruins of an old house.

"Theres one of them upstairs" said Johnny looking up to see a flashlight.

"If we stay quiet we can avoid them" said Joel as they moved up the stairs and had to stay behind cover before the soldier moved to another area. They reached a metal shutter where Joel pulled down a chain, giving an opening someone coud crawl through.

"Hang on" said Johnny before pointing his right forward and shutter began moving upward. Far enough for them to walk through.

"How are you doing that" asked Ellie?

"Questions later please" said Johnny as his face looked like he was struggling to hold something heavy up.

"Alright lets go" said Tess as she Joel and Ellie walked through first. Johnny walked through after them still holding the shutter up.

"Someone mind giving me a hand lifting this down" said Johnny as he began to sweat. Joel grabbed the bottom of the shutter as the two of them closed it. Johnny took a quick breather before they went forward. They had to hide from another patrol and one of them walked into the ruined house they were hiding in.

Joel strangled him before they reached an opening in the ground again. They were walking in water when above them a military jeep stopped, "Did you find them" one soldier said.

"No they're not here" said another voice.

"Okay lets move on" said another voice and the Jeep drove away.

The four of them walked through another pipe where Joel opened a gate ahead of them, "Okay their gone now" he said as Ellie took a seat on a piece of stone.

"Well this did not go well" said Johnny pulling back his hood.

"Okay just who are you" said Tess and when he turned around she looked shocked at the scars on his head.

"My names Johnny, I came form a bunker that was not far from here" said Johnny.

"What happened to your parents" said Joel crossing his arms.

"Their both dead" said Johnny looking down at the puddle at his feet, "They were fireflies and the other ones there fucking betrayed them".

"Sorry to hear about that" said Ellie.

"Thanks" said Johnny giving her a smile, "My moms last words to me were to find Marlene because she could help me make a cure".

"What was that thing with the shutter" said Tess.

"The doctor there did some stuff to my head and moving things with my mind was the end result" said Johnny before looking at Ellie, "So what does Marlene have to do with you".

"Yes, say we hand you over to the fireflies, what next" said Tess crouching down next to Ellie.

"She said there was a team of fireflies that would take me to a quarantine zone, with doctors who were still looking for a cure" she said trying to explain the situation.

"Yeah we've heard that before didn't we Tess" said Joel.

Ellie and Tess ignored him, "She said that whatever happened to me, was the secret to finding a cure" said Ellie.

"So she told you all that huh" said Joel looking at Ellie with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey its what she said" said Ellie.

"Oh I'm sure she did" said Joel looking away.

"Hey fuck you I didn't ask for this" said Ellie standing up and having enough of his attitude.

"Neither did I, Tess" said Joel but she interrupted him.

"What if its true, I mean we've already come this far lets just finish it" Tess when Joel pulled her away from Johnny and Ellie.

"Do I need to remind you what is out there" he said pointing the direction Johnny had come from earlier.

Tess looked back at Ellie and Johnny, Ellie wiping her nose while Johnny looked around as the rain began to stop, "I get it" said Tess before nodding at the two of them. Johnny and Ellie followed her and soon Joel went along as well.

"My names Ellie by the way" she said looking at Johnny nervously.

"I heard, my names Johnny" he said smiling.

"I know that to" said Ellie before the two of them laughed while Joel looked at the them before sighing.

"And I thought one was going to be trouble" he thought as he and Tess now had two people who were immune to the infection, to bring to the fireflies.


	2. Part 2: Capital building

**Part 2: Capital Building**

As the group of now four walked forward, they walked up a downed road as there was flash of lightning, "So how long do you think it will take us to get there" Ellie asked?

"We don't take too long we should be there by morning" said Tess.

"I may be new here but do you even know where we're going" Johnny asked as they started walking up.

"Don't worry this isnt the first time we moved around the outside of the city" said Tess when there was crack of thunder in the sky followed by a roar that sounded off all around them.

"Uh what was that" asked Ellie?

"Tess you hear that" said Joel as Johnny looked up at the two buildings. One of them looked only stable because it was leaning against the other building next to it.

"Yeah but it sounded far away, hopefully we run into any" said Tess when Johnny spoked up.

"Looks like I know which side won" he said walking ahead.

"You were here earlier" asked Ellie and Johnny nodded yes.

"I heard gunfire when I was on my way to the wall, I didn't stick around to see which side had won and if that sound is what I think it is I think I know why" said Johnny as his mind flashed back to when the doctor would have him fight against the different kinds of effected.

They walked up a large pathway between the two buildings until there was a large hole in the ground ahead of them, "Looks like were not getting through here, lets find another away" Tess said looking down the hole when Joel pointed towards the right.

"Theres the capital building" he said and Johnny looked to see him pointing towards a large building that had a yellow dome at the top of it.

Johnny walked towards the large building to the right, "Hey theres an opening in here" he said before opening his backpack and taking out a flashlight. He turned it on as they walked inside and when they opened one door Johnny looked shocked to see a dead soldiers body leaning against the wall.

"What happened here' said Ellie.

"Infected, guy looks like hes been torn up" said Joel as they pointed their lights at the body's face to see it was completely unrecognizable.

"Body's not that old either, lets get moving" saiid Tess as they continued moving through the building. They found another body and there was a report with it telling how the soldiers ended up in the building after encountering infected. When they reached the next floor they came across an infected that was stuck the door. Its face looked like its exploded into some kind of weird plant.

"Looks like it was a clicker" said Johnny he went towards its body's.

"Whats up with its face and wait what are you doing" Ellie said looking alarmed as Johnny ripped the body from the door.

"What, we have to get by somehow" said Johnny calmly as Joel got to work on opening the door, "Besides ive faced these things in worse conditions".

"What they trap you in a room with them" said Tess sarcastically but then she noticed the serious look on Johnnys face, "Just what kind of childhood did this kid have" she thought as they continued walking forward.

"So are they dangerous" asked Ellie walking next to Johnny as they went into the next room?

"Only when your close to them and luckily they're practically blind" said Johnny as he searched a drawer for more supplies.

"SO how do they see, like bats" she asked?

"Just like bats" said Johnny when they reached the next door which Joel had to push open and when he opened it Tess shouted, "JOEL" as a clicker grabbed him. Joel managed to hold it back long enough for Tess to kick it off him and shoot it twice in the head.

"You okay" said Tess.

"Yeah, come on lets go" said Joel as they began to search the rooms they now could reach.

"That thing came out of nowhere" said Ellie.

"Come on there could be more of them" said Johnny as they headed for the next floor. They found the only way up was by getting someone to lift you up.

Joel helped Tess first who then helped Ellie up, "Cmon Kiddo your up next" said Joel looking at Johnny who simply walked over to the wall and jumped up to the ledge. He lifted himself up and stood up.

"Looks like its your turn" said Johnny looking at Joel beofre he looked out the exit where he heard footsteps coming from the exit of the room they were in.

"Up you get and how did you make that jump" Tess asked Johnny only for him to shush her, "Hey what do you think" she stopped when they al heard the clicking sound.

"Shit come on" she said as they all ran into the next room and hid behind a long table as a clicker walked into the room from behind them. The infected peaked over the table as they all held their breaths. Tess tossed an empty bottle into the exit of the room and the clicker followed the noise.

They headed towards a structure that was blocking the stairwell and Joel tossed a bottle out of the room again since the clicker had walked back in. Like last time the infected had taken the bate. They climbed over the structure and landed in the stair well.

"You doing alright kid" Tess said directing her question at Ellie?

"Other then shitting myself, I'm okay" she answered sounding relieved?

Johnny used his power to move a metal cabinet up the stairwell so they could get further down. Though when they reached the next floor the stairway was blocked, "Great what now" said Ellie.

"Only one way through" said Tess walking through a broken window and onto the the lift attached to the building.

"Wait your going out there" said Ellie.

"Just don't look down" said Tess as she moved onto the next lift.

"Alright then" said Ellie ass she slowly got onto the lift.

"Don't worry I got them" said Johnny as he held onto the two lifts as there was a ledge on the building they could walk on after the second lift.

"You sure" Ellie asked looking back at him to see his eyes were closed?

"I'm fine" said Johnny as he held his right arm out, "Joel go ill be right behind you" he said knowing Joel hadn't moved yet.

"Alright but make sure to stay close behind" said Joel before he went onto the lift as well. Johnny winced as he felt the pressure being put on the lift. A few second later he walked onto the lift as well and headed towards the ledge. He walked into the building after the ledge and took a quick breather.

"How you holding up" Tess asked?

"Doing just fine" said Johnny as they walked into the next room where Joel had picked up a revolver from a downed soldier, they could hear multiple infected coming from down below.

"Alright Joel you got this" said Tess as Joel jumped down to the next floor.

"Wait your letting him do it alone" asked Johnny looking towards the edge Joel jumped down from.

"He's got this" said Tess and Johnny shook his head before jumping down the ledge as well.

"What do you think your doing" Joel asked looking annoyed when a first stage infected noticed them. Johnny quickly took out his bow and fired an arrow into its head. Killing it instantly.

"Later" said John as he took out his pistol making sure it was loaded. Joel took out two more infected and Johnny killed the only clicker with his switchblade.

"Alright its done" said Joel and next thing both he and Tess were standing in front off Johnny as he cleaned his knife.

"Did I do something wrong" said Johnny calmly when as he noticed the annoyed looks on their faces.

"You were to stay back, do you even know what you were doing" said Tess.

"Doing one of the things the crazy doctor trained me to do and making sure we all got through this alive" said Johnny.

"When your with us you pay attention" said Joel looking serious and Johnny looked annoyed.

"Lets get one thing clear Joel, I'm not yours to look after, I'm just tagging along" said Johnny not backing down.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect people who were older then you" said Tess.

Johnnys eyes opened in shock as his final moments with is mom and dad flashed through his mind. He clenched his fists as he turned away from them.

"That was harsh" said Ellie. Looking at Tess who's eyes opened wide understanding what she just said.

"Oh shit, hey" she was about to continue speaking when a metal cabinet was thrown next to a wall and the door behind it went flying onto the ground. Johnny walked through the doorway ignoring them.

"Hey wait up" said Ellie running up to catch up to him. Joel and Tess exchanged a worried look as they went to catch up to the two teenagers. They had reached the lower part of the building and ended up in an underground subway where they found dead fireflie soldiers.

Johnny found a map next to one of them and looked to see there was writing on it, "Hey Ellie how old are you" he asked?

"Fourteen, why are you asking" she answered when Johnny walked over to her with the map written on it.

"My guess is they were scouts who were here to keep an eye out for you" said Johnny.

"Well lets hope there's someone there waiting for us at the capital building" Joel said as they walked further underground when they saw clicker moving in the darkness. Joel and Johnny hid behind one downed vending machine and Ellie and Tess hid behind another one.

"Alright theres a lot of them, will take care of them Ellie you stay right behind me understood" said Tess.

"Got it" said Ellie before the two of them looked over at Johnny who was looking at the middle of the room.

"Hey Johnny, you stay out of trouble" said Tess and he just nodded yes at her before walking forward. He silently killed the clicker that had walked by them earlier.

"Joel" said Johnny nodding his head at an infected that was crouched over something. Joel nodded back at him and strangled the infected killing it.

When Joel looked back at Johnny he was holding a brick and nodding his head to the middle of the room. Joel took out a Molotov and Johnny nodded yes as he tossed the brick into the middle of the room drawing all the infected into the area. Joel tossed the Molotov at them and burned them, the group included two clickers. Joel killed another infected hiding out in a store and Johnny shot the last clicker before lowering a ladder that would help them get back outside.

They crawled through a small hole and found themselves in a small subway tunnel that lead to the outside thanks to the large hole in the ceiling, "Wow you guys are really good at this" said Ellie sounding impressed as they headed towards the outside, "How were you able to do all that"?

"It's called luck and sooner or later it's going to run out" said Joel seriously which made Johnny sigh before he looked at Ellie.

"Just make sure to remain calm and beware of your surroundings" he said as they reached the surface.

"Which way are we going Tess" asked Joel as they reached a path between two buildings that was blocked by a truck.

"Through there, capital building should be in this direction" said Tess as they walked towards a building with a hole in its wall.

"Were going to need that" said Tess looking into the dark room where a movable cabinet was in the middle of three infected.

"I got them" said Johnny as he took out three arrows and fired one into each of the infecteds heads.

"How did you hit them all in the head" said Ellie looking surprised as Joel went to grab the movable cabinet.

"Easy, I just use my power to move in the arrows in the right direction' Johnny answered smiling as Joel put the cabinet in place. They used it co climb over the truck and saw an entrance to building.

Joel pulled down on the chain as they began to hear nosies coming from the side of the truck they had just come from, "Their coming" said Ellie.

"I know" said Joel when he felt the chains move on their own.

Johnny lifted it with enough space for them to crawl through and they moved it just in time. When Johnny pulled the shutter back down he jumped when he heard something banging into it from the other side.

"Nice" said Tess with her hands on her knees from quickly escaping the infected.

"Well we had to be quick" said Johnny as he looked at their surroundings. They looked to be in the buildings drop off area for delivery's.

"Well at least theres stuff here we can use" said Ellie.

"How did you get infected in the first place" Tess said bringing up the question since they seemed to be in the clear for now.

"Oh, I was somewhere I wasn't meant to be and got bit by one of those things called runners" said Ellie.

"How did you end up there" said Tess as they walked further into the building to see a room filled with crates.

"I was in a military boarding school and I liked to explore the city sometimes, I ended up in the mall and that's where it happened" said Ellie.

"The mall, that's suppose to be a no go area, how did you get in there in the first place" said Tess looking confused.

"Oh there was a way, anyway after it happenned I went to Marlene" said Ellie.

"I'm surprised she didn't shoot you straight away" said Tess.

"Oh she almost did, but she then found out what was happening" said Ellie before looking over at Johnny, "How about you and it doesn't matter which one" she said.

"I was strapped to a chair as they brought in a tied up infected they let bite into my arm before killing it" said Johnny surprising the three of them.

"What your parents have to say about that" said Joel calmly not caring about what had happened earlier.

"They trusted the Doctor to make sure their last child stayed safe" said Johnny as they walked further into the building and it seemed to be an old war museum.

"Their last child" Ellie asked looking confused.

"I used to have an older sister, she died a long time when she went on a supply run with my dad" said Johnny as he gripped one of the straps for his backpack, "They were in grief when the doctor suggested the experiments on me and they thought it was the only way" he said as he walked further ahead.

They reached the next floor and Ellie had made a box fall on her way to the next floor, "Sorry" she said.

"Tess" said Joel sounding annoyed.

"Its okay" said Tess.

They reached a room that was blocked off by rubble from the second floor, Joel and Johnny held up the pillar for Tess and Ellie to get through.

Johnny then winced as he felt pressure being put on the pillar, "Joel let go" he said losing his grip as more of the ceiling came down. Separating the two of them from Tess and Ellie.

"Joel, you okay" said Tess.

"Johnny" said Ellie.

"We're all right, will find another way" said Joel when they could hear the sound of infected from Tess and Ellies side.

"Shit, Ellie run" said Tess as the two of them ran away.

Joel and Johnny found another path. They found themselves in another room with infected, "You okay to fight" said Joel looking at Johnny who was sweating after holding up the pillar when more of the ceiling fell down on it.

"Don't worry I'm good to go' said Johnny making sure his pistol was loaded. They killed the infected in the room and headed towards the exit of the stairwell. When they reached as far as the stairwell went up, they saw an infected pushing itself against a closed door.

Johnny killed it quickly with an arrow to the head. The two of them ran to the door and pushed in.

"Get off me" said Tess and the two of them looked to see her struggling with an infected. She pushed it off and hit across the head with a large piece of wood.

"You okay" said Joel.

"Yeah" said Tess when they heard Ellie speak up from another room.

"Guys get the fuck in here" she said.

"The girl" said Tess when Jonny ran past her.

"Ellie" said Johnny running into the room to see her holding an infected back by its arms. Johnny aimed another arrow and killed the infected as it fell to the ground with an arrow in its head.

"Thanks" said Ellie lookin relieved.

"You got it, now stay back and will get the rest" said Johnny putting his bow away since he could tell he was getting low on arrows. Joel, Tess and Johnny killed the last few infected the room with their pistols. Two more came in from the windows that lead to a stairwell. Johnny could tell he was low on ammo so he picked up a brick and threw it at one of the infected. The infected stumbled for enough time so Johnny could run up to it and stab it in the head. Joel killed the other one with another piece of wood.

They stood by the window near the entrance to the stair well taking a breather, "Don't worry I'm jut winded" said Tess.

"How about you Ellie" asked Johnny?

"Does panic breaths count as something" she asked?

"Yes because that means your still able to breathe" said Johnny and two of them laughed. The four of them then went up the stairwell leading to the buildings rooftop. Johnny lifted a wooden plank that would help them walk across to the other building.

"Your going to need to be careful with balance" said Joel instructing Ellie how to walk across the plank. But she brushed it off and walked across easily. Joel shook his shoulders before following. Johnny let Tess go before him before he followed her.

"So what do you think, was it everything you were hoping for" said Joel as they looked to see the sun rising over the capital building.

"Still thinking about it, but you cant deny that view though" said Ellie.

"It really is something" said Johnny smiling at the sight since he had spent most of his life living underground.

"Lets get a move on" said Tess pointing towards a ladder. Ellie went down it first and then Johnny who could hear Tess say something to Joel at the top.

"We're almost done with this so keeps your head in the game" she said.

"Yes mam" said Joel before the two of them went down the ladder.

They reached the bottom and had to walk down some stairs to reach the ground, "Oh no" said Johnny noticing the dead firefly laying against the wall next to the stairs.

"You think hes from the team that came to get me, how can we be sure theres people alive at the building" said Ellie.

"Don't worry Im sure there is" said Tess as Joel pushed a dumpster that would help them get back to the main road.

When they got to the other side they saw the capital building, though the ground in front of it seemed to be flooded, "Hey just so its out there I cant swim" said Ellie as they walked forward.

"Just stick to the right side, it looks the most shallow there" said Tess.

"You really don't know how to swim" asked Johnny looking confused?

"Wait you do" Ellie said looking confused as well.

"There was a swimming pool in the bunker and luckily I was allowed to use it from time to time" said Johnny as they walked up the steps leading to the entrance to the building.

Joel was the one to open the door and Tess looked shocked by the sight that was inside, "No no no" she said rushing inside. There were dead firefly soldiers scattered around the ground. Tess was looking over one of their bodies.

"So what do we do now" asked Ellie while Johnny stared at the sight with a shocked look on his face as his mind flashed back to a similar sight. Headless soldiers scattered on the ground in front of him.

"What are you doing" said Joel looking at Tess. Johnny was brought out of the image from him speaking.

"Maybe one of the had a map, or something" she said before looking over at Ellie, "Where was this lab of theirs" she asked?

"Marlene didn't say much she just just said it was someplace out west" said Ellie before looking at Johnny, "Do you know where it might be" she asked?

"No the group I lived with lost contact with the other fireflies a long time ago" said Johnny.

"What are we doing, this is not us" said Joel as Tess stood up.

"What do you know about us, about me" said Tess.

"I know you are better then this" he said.

"Really, well guess what were shitty people Joel its been that way for a long time" said Tess looking serious.

"No we are surviving" said Joel looking serious.

"This is our chance" she said, but before she could say more Joel interrupted her, "It is over Tess, now we tired so lets just go home" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere, this was my last stop" Tess said with a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean" said Joel as she turned away.

"Our luck had to run out sooner or later" said Tess when Joel reached for her right shoulder, "No, don't touch me" she said brushing his hand away. Ellie and Johnnys eyes opened wide in shock as they noticed something.

"Oh no" said Johnny getting Joels attention.

"She's infected" said Ellie.

Joel backed up looking at Tess with a confused look on his face, "Joel" she said.

"Show it to me" he said and before she could interrupt him he said it again. Tess then pulled back the right side of her shirt, revealing the dark infected mark on her right shoulder, "Oh Christ" he said looking shocked.

"Oops right" said Tess before walking over to Ellie, "Give me your arm" she said grabbing her left arm and exposing the bite mark scar.

"This was three weeks, I was bitten an hour ago and it already getting worse this is fucking real Joel" said Tess letting go of Ellies right arm as she pulled her sleeve back down, "You have to get these two to Tommys, he ran with this crew he will know what to do".

"No that was your thing, I'm not doing that" said Joel pointing at Johnny and Ellie.

"Yes you can" said Tess as she stood close to him, "Theres got to be enough here that you feel some obligation to get this done for me, so you get them to Tommys" she said and Johnny looked confused as that was second time he heard that name and he felt like it was someone he knew.

"Who could it have been, it might have been someone who came to say in the bunker for a while, they couldn't be the same Tommy could it" he thought when he heard nosies coming from the outside.

Tess rushed over to one of the windows seeing Military soldiers getting out of a truck, "Oh no" said Tess before looking over at three of them, "I can buy you some time you all need to go".

"And what leave you to die" said Ellie looking shocked.

"Yes" she said looking determined.

"No we can find another way" said Joel and before he could say anything else Tess stood close to him again.

"I will not turn into one of those things" she said looking serious before her look turned sad, "Please make this easy for me" she said.

"Maybe we could" said Joel before Tess pushed him.

"No just go, just fucking go now" she said.

Joels look then turned serious, "Ellie, Johnny" he said getting their attention.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to" she said but Joel interrupted her.

"Get a move on" he said turning around Johnny was about to follow them when Tess spoke, looking directly at him.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier" she said.

"Its okay, I'm sorry too Tess and thank you" said johnny without looking back as he catches up to Joel and Ellie who had opened a door at the back of the main hall. Joel closed the door after he walked through and Tess stared at the direction they went with a sad look on her face before one of the soldiers spoke up from outside.

"Open up" he said and Tess stared at the door with a serious look on her face as she held out her pistol. Hoping to buy some time for Joel, Johnny and Ellie to escape.


	3. Part 3: Bill

**Part 3: Bill**

Joel closed the door behind them as the three of them just stood in silence until, "I cant believe we just did that," said Ellie sounding surprised that they had to leave Tess behind.

"Don't," said Joel as he began heading to the steps that would lead to the second floor.

"We just left her to die," she said still finding it hard to believe.

"Stop," said Joel looking back at her only to see Johnny to place his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey what are you," she said but he interrupted her, "Shut up," he said looking down. Ellie looked surprised to see him angry.

"If we don't leave now then she would have done that for nothing, if we do that it will be a fucking insult to her memory," said Johnny as his mind flashed back to when his father told him to run.

Ellie looked down, looking like she understood him, "Okay then," she said as they all headed further up the stairs when they heard the door from the other room being kicked in.

"Put your gun down," said a soldiers voice as they reached the second floor, there were gun shots before they came to a stop after a few seconds.

Johnny gripped one of the straps for his backpack, "Why does this have to happen again," he thought when they reached the second floor. The first room they entered turned out to be part of the main room and they crouched behind the railing to look down.

"Oh no, Tess," said Ellie seeing the smugglers body on the ground with a pool of her own blood next to her.

"Cmon lets get a move on," said Joel as they left the room and had to jump to next part of the building. Near the entrance of the hallway there was a dead firefly soldier and his rifle next to him.

Johnny picked up the riffle inspecting it, "Looks like this is still in working order," he said noticing there was ammo already loaded.

"Where did you learn about guns ?" Joel asked him?

"Some of the others told me it was important to learn how to properly take care of a gun so I knew how to properly use it," he said passing Joel the rifle and he took it from him when more soldiers appeared at the end of the hallway.

The three of them hid behind a pillar as the soldiers began to move around the room, "Theres one guarding the exit," Joel said noticing the soldier in charge of this group was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Theres other rooms that we can use to get around the rest," Johnny said as they began to move through the other rooms. They hid behind what use to be a display case when a soldier wearing a protective helmet walked in.

Johnny sent the helmet flying the opposite direction they were in, "Damnit that things always coming loose," the soldier said looking annoyed as the three of them moved to another room that lead to the end of the hallway. Joel came behind the soldier guarding the exit and strangled him.

Some of the stairs had been destroyed so they had jump the rest of the way down. They reached another big room with display cases that they hid behind, the halllway past the room they were in lead to the room with the exit.

"Theres so many of them, how we going to get past them," Ellie said noticing the soldiers guarding their way from escpaing.

"Joel would you say you're a good shot with a rife," Johnny said pulling out his pistol and seeing he had four bullets left in the magazine.

"Whats does that have to with this," Joel said looking annoyed when Johnny aimed his pistol.

"Because I was going to tell you to make your shots count," said Johnny as the soldiers in the next room wearing helmets hit the leader of the group.

"What are you idiots," he began to say when a bullet from a pistol went through his head killing him instantly.

Johnny shot a soldier that had lost his helmet, then another soldier aimed his pistol at him before being killed by Joel's shot from the rifle.

"Theres two left," said Joel loading another round into the rifle when Johnny moved to the next room. He aimed his pistol forward when a soldier moved from behind a desk covered by a white cloth.

"Wait your just a," he said before Johnny pushed his right arm forward sending the man flying into the wall at the end of the room. He fell to the ground and before he could figure out how he was sent flying Johnny shot him in the head.

He then felt a gun pressed against the side of his head, "That was my team you little asshole," he said before Ellie spoke up from nearby.

"Hey fucker," she said throwing a brick at the man. Johnny turned around and slammed the man into one fo the pillars with enough force to kill him.

"Thanks Ellie," Johnny said as she and Joel caught up to him.

"Yeah that was close, you okay?" She asked him.

"Come on lets move," said Joel getting their attention as they exited the building and headed to the entrance to an old subway tunnel. When they jumped down from the steps a military van pulled up at the entrance.

"Move," said Joel as Johnny and Ellie ran ahead of him, further into the old subway they noticed an infected area attached to the wall. The two immunes hid behind cover when they entered the tunnel to see two soldiers wearing gas masks because of the spores surrounding the area.

Johnny ended up pulling Joel into cover since he had been behind them, "Careful theres two soldiers down here," said Johnny pointing them out while Joel just stared at the two of them.

"How are you both breathing this stuff in? " he asked behind his own gas mask.

"I wasn't lying to you," Ellie answered while Johnny watched a soldier jump down from the platform.

"Yeah and ive seen enough of this stuff to be sick of it," he said taking out his switchblade as he and Joel stealthily took down the two soldiers.

They moved through one of the old trains and at the end of it they saw the rest of the tunnel had been flooded, "Here we can walk along the left side," Johnn said pointing it out to Ellie remembering she couldn't swim.

"Thanks," said Ellie as the two of them got in the water and could feel the floor under it. Joel decided to move through the deep end but had to swim under a crashed train.

"Hes not going to leave us here is he," said Ellie as the two of them slowly made their way forward.

"No hes just making sure to follow through with what Tess wanted him to do," he said as they had to squeeze through the end of a train that was crashed near the path.

"Hey what did you mean back there when you said you were sick of the stuff?" she asked squeezing through as well.

"Lets just say the doctor had the brilliant idea that I could control the air around me and be able to push it away from people," he said as they reached a piece of ground that wasn't underwater.

"Could you," she said.

"Somehow yes, but the first test didn't go so well," he said as an image of a man covered in spores slowly turned in front of him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Joel surfaced from the water, "You alright ?" he asked looking at the two of them.

"Yeah were good, now how are we going to get across," said Ellie noticing the exit to the subway was at the other side of the water. There was even a ladder that was just resting on the platform.

Johnny then noticed a wooden board floating in the water, he reached out for it with his right hand and it slowly moved to where it floated in front of them.

"That will work," said Joel.

"Wait you want me to get on that," said Ellie looking scared.

"Ill move you to the other side and when your over there lower the ladder so me and Joel can climb up," said Johnny before smiling, "Or if you want I can just throw the two of you over there," he said.

"Okay," said Ellie getting onto the wooden board that began to move to the other side.

Joel and Johnny jumped into the water and began to swim over to the platform as Ellie lowered the ladder for them to climb up. The exit lead them to the service, there was no military around and ahead of them were abandoned buildings.

Joel took off his gas mask and took a seat on a piece of rock, "Listen about Tess," Ellie began to say when Joel interrupted her.

"Here's how things are going to work, you don't bring up Tess ever and that goes for you to," said Joel looking at Johnny who leaned against a tree holding a hand over his forehead.

"Yeah I got it," he said.

"Also lets keep our history themselves and don't tell anyone about your conditions otherwise people might think your crazy and try to kill you, we clear," said Joel.

"Yeah," said Ellie and Johnny put his right thumb up.

"Repeat it," said Joel looking serious.

"What you say goes," said Ellie looking bored and Johnny said, "What she said,".

"Alright I guess that's good, theres a town not far from here," he said getting up from the stone he was sitting on, "Theres someone there, a guy I know he owes me a favor and theres a good chance he can get us a car,".

"Okay," said Ellie as the three of them began to leave the town.

They had been walking on the road for so long that it was now sunset, Joel then stopped in front of Johnny and Ellie, "Alright you see that water tower, were close," he said pointing out in the distance.

"Well looks like the roads not taking us any further," said Johnny noticing the path ahead of them was blocked.

"Don't worry theres a way back through here," said Joel jumping over the roads railing and into the forest. Johnny and Ellie followed him and they began walking through it.

"I cant believe it," sad Ellie staring amazed at the sights around them.

"What," said Joel.

"Nothing I just never been outside before, its amazing," she said.

"Yeah well we don't have time to enjoy the sights," said Joel.

"Listen why don't you take us back to Marlene, I'm sure shes better by now," she said getting Johnnys attention.

"Wait did something happen to her ?" He asked.

"Oh yeah she got shot, but Tess told me before we left that she was going to be okay," she answered.

"Oh, well honestly I don't think it's a good idea to go back," said Johnny looking ahead as he saw a fence that lead into the town.

"I'm with you on that and I don't think I would be able to get you back into the city," said Joel looking for away to get over the fence. Johnny found a wooden plank leaning against a wall when he heard Ellie suddenly speak.

"Look fireflies, real ones I mean," she said noticing the little creatures flying around her.

"I see," said Joel looking over at Johnny to see him standing next to a wooden plank, "We can probably use that to climb over the fence, you think you can lift it," he said.

"Yeah ive had a long enough break for now," said Johnny as he climbed up the small building and lifted the plank into the air. Placing one end on the plank on building he was standing on and the other on the building that was on the other side of the fence.

"Do you mean it hurts when you use that," said Ellie climbing up the building as Johnny walked across the plank.

"Only if I used it multiple times in a row and luckily the headaches don't last long as they used to," he said as Joel and Ellie walked across. When Joel reached the other side he pointed out smoke going up into the air from some where in the town.

"That you over there Bill," he said.

"Wait where do you usually meet this guy ?" Asked Ellie.

"Oh different places," said Joel as Johnny jumped down to the ground.

"Joel have you even been here before ?" he asked.

"I know he lives here I just don't know where," said Joel.

"Well that's great," said Ellie as the two of them reached the ground and entered the town.

Johnny jumped over a fence that had an opening at the top, so he could open the gate for Joel and Ellie, "So if this guy gets us a car whats our next step ?" Johnny asked looking at Joel as they walked down the road.

"Then we go find Tommy," he answered.

"Marlene said he was your brother," said Ellie.

"Yeah but more importantly he was a firefly and he should know where to take the two of you," said Joel as they began to search the buildings they could for supply's. Then when they were walking down an alleyway between two buildings.

"Wait," said Johnny noticing a tin can strapped to the wall with string in front of them. A clicker walked straight into the string and the can exploded killing it.

"What the hell was that," said Ellie.

"That would be one of Bills traps," said Joel walking forward as they started walking around the area behind the buildings where Johnny found arrows stabbed into a dead infected.

"Does Bill know how to use a bow," he said putting the arrows that were still in good condition into his backpack.

"Yeah I think so," said Joel as they noticed a man made barricade ahead of them. Joel picked up a ladder where they were able to climb up the truck next to the barricade and began to climb up. The first thing they noticed was a chair.

"Wonder if hes the only one who lives in this town," said Johnny when Joel walked behind the chair to find a bow and a few arrows.

"Hey why don't you let me use that," said Ellie.

"How about you leave that kind of stuff to me and Johnny," said Joel as Johnny lifted up a wooden plank that would allow them to crossover to the next building.

"I'm just saying we could all be armed, cover each other," said Ellie.

"I don't think so," said Joel as they walked across the wooden plank and up the ladder where Johnny sighed as he lifted up the wooden plank. He realized he would have to use it again to get to the next building.

"Its not fair," said Ellie looking annoyed as they reached the next building where there was a clicker below them.

"You never know we could find a weapon that's good for you besides throwing bricks," said Johnny smiling.

"Thanks," said Ellie brushing some of her hair back, for some reason Johnny found himself amazed by the sight. But then he heard the clicker make a noise and Johnny was brought out of his thoughts. He looked to see Joel had only managed to hit the clickers body and so Johnny decided to shoot it in the head with his own bow and arrow.

"Don't worry it takes time to get used to it," said Johnny climbing down so he could reach thee next building.

Joel looked annoyed before he followed him along with Ellie was trying not to laugh that Johnny had out shined Joel. When they were back on the ground they had to crouch under another one of Bills traps. The next two Johnny moved the ropes and made them explode so they could enter the next building.

The first room they found an office and Johnny was able to find ammo for his pistol and Joel ammo for his rifle.

"Alright through here," said Joel opening the door to the main room of the building where they all heard the sound of rope move. Johnny looked up to see a fridge hanging from the ceiling and it fell onto a table as Joel was lifted into the air by his left foot.

"Joel" said Ellie and Johnny rushing into the room. Johnny held him steady in the air as Ellie grabbed onto him.

"What is this thing," said Ellie.

"Another one of Bills stupid traps, cut the rope on the fridge that should do something," said Joel pointing to the fridge on the table. Ellie jumped onto the table just as they heard the sound of infected coming from the fences.

"Infected," said Ellie.

"You focus on getting Joel free ill take care of them," said Johnny taking out his pistol and began to shoot at the infected climbing over the fence.

"Johnny," said Joel getting his attention and Johnny turned just in time to catch the revolver.

Johnny nodded at him and began to kill the infected quicker with the revolver when a clicker entered the building. Johnny sent it flying into the wall before shooting it in the head with the revolver.

The fridge fell off the table and it caused Joel to go higher up towards the ceiling, "Sorry about that," said Ellie.

"Just focus on cutting me loose," said Joel looking annoyed.

"Here's some ammo," Ellie said tossing Johnny the revolver ammo.

"Thanks," said Johnny reloading the gun and then holstering it before he began fire the pistol again. He ended up killing two infected before having to go back to the revolver. But during that time he didn't have a gun a clicker grabbed onto him and pushed him to the ground.

Johnny grunted holding the clicker back before sending it flying into the ceiling and destroying its head just as Ellie freed Joel from the trap. He fell down to the ground when an Infected attacked him. Johnny was about to send the infected flying before a man rushed by him and cut the infecteds head off.

"Get your ass up we need to go," said the males voice muffled by the gas mask he was wearing. He was also holding a machete in his right hand as he helped Joel up with his left hand and they all began running out of the building.

"Not this way," the man said noticing the infected crawling over the barricade and the four of them began running in the opposite direction towards a building. The man wearing the gas mask began to push open the door just as infected appeared at the end of alley they were in.

Johnny gave Joel the revolver just before he said, "Bill they're coming," he said as he and Johnny began firing at the infected.

"I know," said Bill before opening the door and four of them rushed in before Bill closed the door behind them, "Come on this place isnt secure," he said just as one clicker and two infected walked through the opposite door in the room.

Johnny killed the clicker with his bow while Joe killed one of the infected with his pistol and Bill chopped the other ones head off with his machete. They ran out of the building where they had to dodge another barricade where infected were trying to get through.

"Through there," Bill said pointing at a Trucks container and the four of them jumped into it where there was an exit to the other side. The four of them ran through an open door and Joel, Johnny and Bill pushed it back just as the infected pushed against. Bill then closed the door and Joel and Johnny stopped leaning against it.

"Well that was intense" said Ellie as Bill took of his gas mask, "Thanks for saving us and all, my names Ellie," she said holding her right hand for a handshake, but instead bill handcuffed it to a pipe, "Hey what do you Joel, Johnny," she said getting their attention.

"Bill what do you think your doing," said Joel when he Bill took out his pistol aiming it at the two of them.

"Turn around and get on your knees," he said.

"Wait what," said Joel and before Bill could do anything else his pistol flew out of his hand into Johnnys right hand.

"What the fu," and before he could finish his sentence Johnny kicked his left leg from behind him, sending him flying onto his back and Johnny aimed his own pistol at his head.

"Joel please tell me theres another Bill in this town," said Johnny looking annoyed down at the man.

"Hey can I get some help," said Ellie and Johnny looked over at the Cuffs and the one on her right wrist opened, "Thanks," she said rubbing her right wrist.

"Joel who the heck are these kids and whats going on with you," he said looking at Johnny.

"How about you tell me why you were aiming this gun at us first," said Johnny.

"Kid give it back to him," said Joel outing a hand on Johnnys right shoulder.

"Fine but if he try's anything I'm sending him flying," said Johnny tossing the pistol onto the mans belly as he stood up.

"Are you done," said Joel looking at Bill who looked annoyed.

"Am I done, you come into my house, set off all my traps and then I'm held a gun point with my own gun," said Bill.

"You started it," said Johnny leaning against the bar counter.

"Yeah and for your information were here because you owe Joel some favors," said Ellie looking annoyed from being handcuffed.

"I owe Joel some favors do I, oh this must be a joke" said Bill as he began to sharpen his machete.

"Well I'm going to make this clear, I need a car," said Joel standing next to Bill.

"Oh it is a joke, Joel needs a car, well if I had one that works what makes you think I would just give it to you," said Bill before going back to looking after his machete, "Sure Joel take the car, take all my food while your at it,".

"By the look of things you could lose some of it," said Ellie as Bill pointed his machete at her from the insult.

"Now you listen here you little," he said before he noticed Johnny pointing a pistol at his head.

"I put mine down, you put down yours," said Johnny with his finger on the trigger.

"Well I don't have a car that works," said Bill.

"But you said you could put one together," said Joel.

"There are parts I need and whatever favors you think I owe you is not worth it," said Bill.

"Actually Bill they are," said Joel looking serious.

Bill sighed before he pulled out a map, "Okay if were going this there's something I need that's on the other side of town, I'm going to need some gear and once I get what I need maybe, just maybe I should be able to fix you up something that runs," he said before putting the map away and retrieving the cuffs, "But after this I don't owe you nothing,".

"That's fine, a week from now will probably be dead," said Joel before they headed towards the door that would lead to the second floor.

"Okay follow me and and stay right behind me," he said.

"Hard not to," said Ellie and Johnny laughed while Joel looked at them annoyed.

"Come on," he said urging the two of them forward as Bill opened the door walking through first, Johnny and Ellie going next. Joel walking out last and closing the door behind them.

"So where's Tess, thought you two were inseparable ?" Asked Bill.

"Just a simple delivery job and I told her I can take care of it on my own," said Joel calmly trying to hide the truth.

"What are you delivering, the two brats," he said.

"Haha fuck you to," said Ellie looking annoyed.

"Oh, this probably goes as one of the worst jobs you've ever taken," said Bill laughing.

"I'm actually tagging along with these two and watch what you say otherwise you'll be on your ass again without me kicking you," said Johnny and he saw Bill flinch from his words as they entered the building next to the bar.

"Where we going now Bill," said Joel as they reached the stairs.

"My safe house, theres a lot of infected on the other side of town and I'm going to need some gear if we're going to get what I need and you didn't answer my question about Tess," he said when they heard the sound of an infected, "Oh sorry ive been meaning to take care of that," he said as they walked into the room where the sound was coming from.

An infected trapped in the window and an old piece of machinery crushing it, "I thought she would have some thoughts about you taking this job," said Bill as he cut off the infected head like it was a normal thing to do.

"Actually it was her idea," said Joel as they headed towards the exit of the building.

"Hmm, well maybe the shes not as smart as I thought she was," said Bill opening the door to reveal a road filled with cars. On the other side was the back of the towns church.

"Hey why don't you fix one of these cars ?" Asked Ellie.

"Oh my god you're a genius, after all this time," said Bill before Johnny interrupted him.

"No need to be sarcastic," said Johnny remembering the tone of Bills voice from back in the bunker from the people who went on supply runs and didnt get enough.

"Their tires are rotted and the battery's are dead so none of them will work and the only people with working vehicles are the military," he said when an explosion went off near them.

"Theres more here," said Ellie pointing out the infected as Joel and Johnny took out their weapons and began firing. Bill only managed to kill one with his machete while Joel and Johnny shot the rest.

"This is just perfect, now the traps are going to have to be put up again and ill have to check the whole perimeter," he said silently to himself while Johnny sighed from the way he was acting.

"Is he really doing this," he said as Ellie stood next to him.

"Yeah hes talking to himself," she said.

"Bill," Joel said getting his attention.

"Joel, were here," he said opening the gate to the back of the church and they all walked through it. They walked up the steps and found themselves near the entrance to the churchs cellar.

"So wheres your safe house ?" Joel asked looking around.

"In here, the cellar," said Bill opening the doors. Johnny, Ellie and Joel walked down the steps that lead to Bills safe house, "Don't forget to close the door and you two don't touch anything," he said looking at Johnny and Ellie.

"Got it," said Johnny as Joel closed the doors.


	4. Part 4: The battery

**Part 4: The battery **

As they finished walking down the steps into the basement, Johnny noticed that the left side was filled with different kind of survival gear like ammo, stuff to make explosives and to the right side there was an old tv that was surrounded by piles of old magazines and boxes.

"No not you," said Joel bringing Johnny out of his thoughts. He looked to see Joel stopping Ellie from reaching the area where Bill kept his weapons.

"What, I need a gun to," she said.

"No," said Joel looking serious and Ellie sighed before walking towards the other side of the room where Johnny was standing.

"Fine ill guess ill just wait for one of you to get me killed," she said and Johnny could hear Bill sigh.

Johnny sat down in a chair as he waited for Joel and Bill to get the guns they would need. Bill seemed to be loading a shotgun as he told Joel something, "Why would he keep all this," said Ellie looking through the piles around the tv.

"Probably gets boring being down here alone," said Johnny as he remembered the long hours he would sit in the darkness as he waited for the two days to end after he was tested to make sure he was still immune.

"Well some of this looks really cool," said Ellie as she lifted up a magazine when Bill spoke up, "Hey what do I say to you, don't touch anything," he said.

"I'm just fixing your, stupid pile," said Ellie looking annoyed.

"Don't, touch, my stuff," he said and the response he got was Ellie flipping him off before he went back to loading the shotgun.

Johnny then noticed Ellie slip a comic into her backpack and she noticed him staring. Johnny just gave her a thumbs up before relaxing back into the chair before Joel called him, "Got something for you Johnny," he said and Johnny got off the chair as he noticed Joel and Bill now carrying shotguns.

"Sorry we don't have one your size," said Bill smiling.

"Don't need one," said Johnny calmly as he stood in front of the table Joel was standing at, "Whats this?" He asked looking at the small metal container with sharp pieces of metal sticking out of it.

"A nail bomb, Bill saids if someone touches it it will explode killing anything around it, figured you could use it better," said Joel.

"Yeah and if he's right this can be used as a good grenade," said Johnny before shoveling the small bomb into his backpack before noticing there was some arrows lined up on one of the shelves, "Hey Bill Im gonna need some of your arrows," he said before walking over to the shelf and taking them.

"Yeah sure and kid If I found out you took anything," said Bill as they walked towards the stairs leading to the upstairs.

"Don't worry I don't want any of your junk," said Ellie.

"Joel your keeping an eye on them right," said Bill.

"Like a hawk," Joel answered calmly as they reached the first floor of the church. Though it looked like now it had been turned into some kind of home. Most of the benches were gone or smashed to pieces. There was a shelf on one side of the room and the other side had a doorway that lead into a bedroom.

"Some set up you got here," said Joel.

"Yeah, will if you got anything to confess nows the time," said Bill as he opened the window to the outside. The four of them walked out the window landing on the roof as Bill pointed towards the school in the distance, "That's where we need to go," he said before jumping down.

When Johnny looked towards the gate he noticed a pile of burnt corpses and some of them looked like they were infected, "Whoa," said Ellie noticing the pile.

"You two don't need to see that," said Joe.

"Don't worry ive seen worse," said Ellie calmly.

"Caused worse," said Johnny making Joel and Ellie looked towards him before he walked over to the gate, ignoring the confused lookss on their faces.

"Okay, from here on our its all new territory for me," Bill said opening the gate as they all headed into the graveyard. The first area they reached they saw a clicker moving around, "Okay how do you wanna do this," said Bill.

Jonny placed his hand on one of the wall, "This should be hard enough," he said calmly.

"What do you mean," said Joel before they all heard the clicker screech as it was flung headfirst into a wall, killing it instantly.

"What the hell was that," said Bill standing up as a clicker appeared at the entrance to the next area. Johnny instantly took out an arrow and shot it in the head.

"Anymore infected you wanted to draw in Bill," said Johnny sighing before walking to the next area where they all heard the sound of another clicker. It stopped after there was a splat sound.

"I'm following him,' said Ellie walking with Joel to catch up to Johnny who was crouched next to a wall that was next to the stairs that lead further into the graveyard.

"Theres two more of em down there," said Joel.

"You think you can pull off that trick again?" Ellie asked looking at Johnny who sighed.

"We have a long way to go and I have make sure I dont get a headache on our way there," he said.

"Well will take it from here then," said Bill walking into the area and killing one of the clickers before Joel killed the last one with his shotgun. The noise grabbed the attention of the last clicker in the graveyard which Johnny killed with his pistol.

After making sure there werent any more infected, the group stood in front of a door leading to the outside of the graveyard, "Its locked," said Joel.

"Don't worry I got a key for it," said Bill taking out a set of keys and opening the door. They ended up on a road leading to small houses up a hill.

Johnny killed two normal infected with his bow and arrows as they moved into the garden for one of the houses where there were two more infected standing in it, Joel and Bill shot them down with their shotguns. As they reloaded a clicker walked into the area and Johnny killed it with another arrow.

"If you would just give me a gun I can help kill some of these fuckers," Ellie said sounding annoyed as they walked into the next garden where there was only one normal infected which Johnny killed with shot to the head from his pistol.

"Shut up will you," said Bill sounding annoyed as Johnny reloaded his pistol.

"We don't need to be quiet Bill so back off," he said as they headed towards a garage.

"Of you sticking up for your little girlfriend," said Bill.

"I'm not his girlfriend," said Ellie looking embarrassed while Johnny just kept walking forward.

"Enough," said Joel stopping their arguing as they reached a door that would lead them forward. Johnny pushed on the door only to see a rope tying it to the wall on the other side, "Its locked," he said.

"What about getting through there," said Ellie pointing at the boarded up doggy door.

"What the doggy," Bill began to say before the board was sent flying across the ground.

"Go ahead Ellie," said Johnny leaning against the wall as she crawled through.

"Maybe you should have given her a gun," said Bill.

"I'm thinking about it," said Joel when Ellie opened the door.

"Theres more of those clicker things inside the house," she whispered.

"Alright just stay quiet," Joel said as they all crouched and walked slowly towards the house. Johnny killed the first two clickers outside the house with his switch blade. Joel killed two more in the house with shivs while Bill killed the last one with his machete.

They went through the back of the house finding an old RV that had boards at the top. The boards leading to the next doors tree house, "Here we can make our way through here," said Bill climbing to the top of the RV.

"Whats with the boards, I thought you were never in this part of the town?" Johnny asked as he climbed onto the top of the RV.

"Yeah do you got some friends in town or something," said Ellie.

"None that I know of, but I do have some idea who might have put these here," said Bill as he jumped down from the tree house and the four of them headed to the garage inside the house where the door was left slightly open.

"You got this?" Joel asked looking at Johnny who nodded as he held his right arm up, the garage door went upward revealing the outside. Joel, Bill and Ellie went through first and Johnny went through last before lowering the garage door as they all hid behind a car.

"Alright there it is, crashed right into the school," said Bill pointing to the school building where the back of truck was sticking out while the rest of it was in the building.

"How did it even end up like that?" Johnny asked as he checked the ammo in his pistol after noticing the infected in the area.

"This military convoy came through the town looking for supplies and you wouldn't believe the stuff they over look," said Bill, "Then a while back they were surrounded by a horde of infected and the truck crashed straight into the school and its working battery is just sitting there,".

"Lets get to it then," said Joel as the four of them headed towards the infected surrounding the buses at the front of the school. Johnny sent three of them flying into the large vehicles while Joel and Bill shot down the rest with their shotguns.

"Theres more of them," said Ellie as they noticed more normal infected running towards them. Johnny took out his pistol and began to fire at them. He shot one when he noticed Ellie dodging a swipe from another infected.

Johnny quickly took out his bow and grabbed another arrow. He was about to fire when he noticed the infected was still moving around, "Here goes nothing," he thought firing the arrow and moving it so it hit the infected in the head.

"Hey thanks," said Ellie before noticing Johnny was starting to sweat.

"No problem," said Johnny before Joel shot an infected with his shotgun, shooting its legs off. Bill killing the last one in the area with his Machete as he cut off its head.

"You holding up alright," said Joel noticing Johnny was sweating.

"Lets just get to that battery," said Johnny as he looked for a way to get into the school.

"Theres a ladder on that bus," said Ellie pointing it out and a few moments later it fell off its roof and leaned against it. The four of them climbed up the ladder to the top of the bus and were able to reach the other side of the fence.

Johnny checked the doors but they were locked, "They're locked," he said pulling at one of the door knobs when there was the sound of infected coming from the other side of the fence they had just got over.

"Their coming," said Ellie.

"Find another way in," said Joel as he looked for another way in until he found the windows. He slid open one of them and Bill was the first one to go through the opening. Johnny and Ellie walked through next and just before Joel could get through a clicker jumped onto the box behind them.

"Quick," said Ellie reaching out for him when the clicker was sent flying away. Bill pulled Joel through and close the window when there was banging sound coming from the doors.

"Joel," said Johnny nodding at the metal shelf. He along with Joel and Ellie pushed it against the two doors as the infected pushed against them.

"Bill make it fast," said Joel as he kept pushing against the shelf when Bill opened the front of the truck.

"Its empty," said Bill looking surprised.

"Its what," said Joel walking over to Bill as Ellie and Johnny continued pushing the shelf back.

"Its fucking empty," said Bill and Johnny heard him.

"Then its time to go," said Johnny as he grabbed Ellies hand and ran away from the shelf.

"Bill where to," said Joel.

"Anywhere but here," said Bill as the four of them rushed to the doors that would lead further into the school. Joel and Johnny closed the doors just as the infected rushed through the two behind them.

"How do we get out of here," said Ellie.

"Uh, we go through the classrooms," said Bill as they walked forward to see that there were already infected in the building. Joel and Johnny shot the two clickers down and Bill killed the last one with his machete.

They walked into the classroom when Johnny heard something coming, "Hold on," he said as they all crouched behind a desk. Johnny looked over it to see four infected enter the room, one of them was a clicker.

"Perfect," thought Johnny as he took out a nail bomb and through it into the group of infected. A few moments later it exploded into metal shards killing the infected surrounding it.

"Jesus Johnny," said Ellie.

"Lets get out of here already," said Bill heading towards the exit with Joel, Johnny and Ellie following behind them. There was three infected at the end of the room, Joel and Johnny took out two of them while Bill killed the last one with his pistol.

"Through here," he said standing in front of two doors where there was sunlight peaking out of its small opening. Joel and Bill pushed it open as they entered a large hall. Benches that were stretched from one section of the wall formed a platform under an open window.

"Looks like we can get out through there," said Joel when they all heard something banging against the door at the end of the hall.

The four of them looked towards the two doors, "That cant be good," said Ellie when the door burst open revealing a large infected. It didn't even look human anymore as it was all covered in infection and it's stomach was large.

Johnny stared at the thing looking shocked as he had seen it only once before when the doctor was running tests on him, "A bloader," said Johnny, Joel and Bill at the same time.

"A what," said Ellie when it threw what looked like a grenade at the ground near them and it exploded into orange smoke.

"Joel Molotov now," said Johnny holding out his hand.

"What just stay away from it," said Joel and Johnny looked annoyed as a Molotov flew out from Joels backpack along with the lighter into his hands.

Johnny lit it and threw it at the bloater making it burn. The infected shook around trying to shake off the flames before its body was flung into the ground. More flames covering its body.

"BURN DAMNIT," yelled Johnny as he pushed the bloater into the flames until he felt its body no longer moving. He put his hands down when two normal infected jumped down from the open window.

Joel and Bill shot them down while Johnny recovered.

"What the well was that thing," said Ellie.

"Its been infected for years and kid you better tell me where you learned that," said Bill walking over to Johnny who simply stood up as he looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"Thought you wanted to get out of here," he said looking like he wasn't in the mood for arguing.

"Come on, lets go," said Ellie as they reached the platform.

Joel boosting Bill up first, then Ellie when infected came out from the windows behind them. Joel and Johnny shot them down before getting onto the platform and escaping through the open window as they headed towards the ground. They reached a fence when more infected appeared.

"Up the ladder," said Bill pointing to the ladder that was leaning against the fence. The four of theme climbed up the ladder and ended up in the garden of another house. Johnny pushed the ladder back down as they rushed into the house and Joel closing the sliding door behind them.

"Well that could have gone better," said Ellie as Joel looked at her with a look that meant, not now, "Ill go check the other side of the house," she said heading towards the other side of the house.

"What now Bill," said Joel.

"Someone had the same idea they stole my shit," said Bill looking annoyed.

"So whats plan B then," said Joel.

"Plan B, you should be glad your still alive that was plan A, B all the way to fucking Z and you tell Tess," said Bill looking annoyed.

"You don't bring Tess into this," said Joel looking angry as the two began to argue when Johnny noticed a body hanging from the ceiling.

"Uh guys," said Johnny trying to get their attention but then noticed they were still arguing, "HEY," he yelled getting their attention and the two of them looked in his direction.

"Jesus," said Joel looking at the body and then noticed Bill had a surprised look on his face, "What you know this guy or something?" He asked.

"Frank," said Bill.

"Who the hell is Frank?" Asked Joel.

"He was my partner," said Bill before taking out his machete and cutting down the rope that held the body up, making it fall to the ground, "Hes got bites, here and here," he said pointing to the holes in the body.

"I guess he didn't want to turn so he," said Joel and Bill nodded in agreement.

Johnny looked down as they all stood there in silence, even losing some you knew was difficult. In times like this it was better to stay quiet. But they all looked surprised when they heard a sound coming from the garage and the three of them looked to see Ellie sitting in the front seat of a Car with its hood up.

"Hey look it still runs," said Ellie smiling as Bill inspected what was under the hood.

"That's my battery," he said before putting the hood down, "Get out," he said looking at Ellie who got out of the front seat as Bill sat in it.

"So looks like we got a car now," said Ellie.

Joel walked over to Bill, "So hows it looking?" He asked.

"Battery's still got some juice in it, but were going to have some trouble getting it to move," said Bill.

"So what do we do," said Johnny.

"We push and she gets it running," said Bill getting out of the Car and Ellie taking back the front seat as Bill found a bag on the garage floor.

He opened it to find there was a shotgun in it, "Theres more of my stuff, search the house there might be something else we can use," he said before leaning against the hood.

"Will let you know when were good," said Joel as he and Johnny searched the houses bedroom and found some medical supplies. Johnny was able to get some more ammo for his pistol when he noticed a piece of paper on the table.

He picked up see it was Franks last words to Bill. From what it said it seemed like Frank was fed up with Bills attitude and the fact he took the battery, "No surprise about that attitude problem ," thought Johnny before heading to the garage.

"I think this belongs to you," said Johnny handing him the letter. He stood next to the door where Ellie was as Bill crumpled up the letter and threw it away after reading it.

"You doing okay," Johnny asked her.

"I should be asking you that, how did you know fire would kill that thing quicker?" She asked looking confused.

"Its how I was taught," said Johnny looking down, "You were great to by the way," he said smiling.

"Thanks, but I didn't do much," said Ellie looking at the steering wheel.

"Really, I could have sworn someone other then me pointed out infected," he said laughing and she laughed a little before Joel stood in front of them.

"You two ready?" He asked.

"Yeah were good to go, I wont let you down," she said.

"Your doing a great job by the way, just thought you should know that," said Joel before he and Johnny stood behind the Car, "Alright Bill open it up," he said.

Bill opened the garage door and headed to the back of the Car, "Alright kid don't forget to pop the clutch, now you'll have to," he said before Ellie interrupted him.

"I know how to pop a clutch," she said calmly which made Johnny smile at Bills surprised look.

"How the hell do you know," said Bill, "Actually never mind," he said as three of them began to push the Car out and down the hill at the front of the house. They heard the engine run before it came to a stop as the Car turned to the right down the road.

"Hey nice job kid," said Bill.

"Sorry," said Ellie.

"Don't worry we still have another chance," said Johnny as the three of them began to push again when infected started to come out from the houses in the area and crawling out of the bushes.

"Uh guys," said Ellie.

"We got them, he kid you think you can push it with that power of yours," said Bill as he took out his shotgun.

"Hopefully," said Johnny as he began to push the Car with more force as he felt a grip on the vehicle itself. But he was able to push it to the start of the hill while Joel and Bill shot down the infected.

"There we go," said Johnny pushing the Car down the longer hill and the engine started running as it reached the end.

"You hear that Bill," said Joel.

"Yeah I do, but so do the infected," said Bill as three of them ran up to the Car as the infected began to run towards it. They jumped into the back as Bill hit the back of the window telling Ellie.

"Go, go," he said and Ellie drove the Car forward and away from the infected. As they neared another part of the town the three of them were sitting with their backs against the window when Bill slammed his hand on the side.

"Alright stop, this is good," he said as the Car came to a stop. Ellie looked through the window with a confused look on her face as Bill jumped to the ground.

"Just keep her running," said Joel as he and Johnny jumped onto the ground.

"That girl almost gut us killed," said Bill.

"Well so did your first plan," said Johnny looking annoyed as he headed to left sides front seat.

"Yeah but she did hold her own back there and sorry about your buddy back there," said Joel as Bill laughed as he reached into his backpack.

"Your not going to make it," he said before handing Joel a small black tube.

"Whats this?" He asked.

"You'd be surprised how many cars still got gas in them, we square," he said.

"Were square," said Joel.

"Then get the hell out of my town," said Bill before he began to walk away. Joel stood there for a moment before walked back to the car as storm clouds appeared in the sky above them.

Joel was driving the Car down the road as it rained when, "Oh man," he heard a female voice speak from behind him in the back seat.

"Hey what happened to sleeping," said Joel looking into the front mirror that showed the back seat where Ellie was supposed to be sleeping.

"Okay I know this doesn't look like much, but it's a really good read accept for this right here," said Ellie showing Joel the end of the comic, "To be continued, hate cliffhangers," she said sighing.

"Where did you get that," said Joel.

"Uh back at Bills, I mean all this stuff was just lying there," she said.

Joel sighed before he spoke, "What else did you get," he said.

"Well here, does this make you a little nostalgic," she said leaning forward and holding out a tape.

"You know that is actually before my time, that is a winner though," he said putting the tape into the dashboard. As the music began to play Joel noticed Ellie hadn't leaned back but was instead staring at Johnny who was asleep in the other front seat.

"Don't worry I'm sure hes fine," he said making her almost jump.

"I know, he said he didn't want to use that power much but he ended up using it a lot near the end," said Ellie placing her right hand on his forehead, "It didn't cause a fever at least," she said remembering how only a few minutes after leaving Bills town he had dozed off.

"Well lets see what else we got in here," she said opening her backpack while without knowing Johnnys face started to turn into sadness.

_Dream: _

He was back in the large white cubed shaped room where he was trained to use his power and fight the infected, "Please stop," he said banging his fists against the glass wall in front of him.

On the other side both of his parents were on their knees as firefly soldiers slowly approached them, "You betrayed us, if you want to save them use the power I gave you," said the doctor.

"No," said Johnny banging his hands against the glass wall only for nothing to happen as the soldiers stood behind his parents. The two of them were looking at him smiling, "NOOO" he yelled as the soldiers fired.

_Dream end_

Johnny woke up shaken as Ellie opened her window, "Bye bye dude," she said tossing the magazine out the window. Johnny looked out the window to see them pass a sign that the only thing he could read off it in time was, Pittsburgh.

"Your up," said Joel.

"Hey you alright," said Ellie noticing the frightened look on his face.

"Yeah," said Johnny putting his face in his hands, "Just a nightmare," he said before listening to the music on the radio, "Uh how is there music?" He asked looking confused.

"I found it at Bills, but the magazine I just threw out was crazy," said Ellie laughing as she remembered the look on Joels face as she joked about the pages being stuck together.

"Well its not bad," he said sitting back in the chair smiling.

"You hear this before," said Joel.

"No, sometimes the people who would go out on supply runs would come back with musical instruments and a few of them learned to play the guitar for special events like birthdays," he said with a sad smile since he probably ended up killing those people.

"Well you know what, I like it," said Ellie leaning forward.

"Why don't you get some sleep, it's a long drive," said Joel.

"I'm not even tired," said Ellie and only a few moments later she was asleep in the back seat.

Johnny smiled at her before he rested back in his own seat as he watched the rain hit against the window. He enjoyed the moment because the three of them didn't know when they would have to time to relax like this again.


	5. Part 5: The ambush

**Part 5: The ambush**

Johnny tapped his fingers on next to his window as the car passed buildings, most of them covered with plant life or had broken windows, "Somethings not right," he said looking at the front window as the car continued to drive down the road.

"Don't worry most cities are like this now a days," Joel said without taking his eyes off the road as the music on the radio kept playing when he came to a stop.

"Well that's just perfect," he said noticing the road ahead of them was blocked by abandoned vehicles.

"Huh, what now," said Ellie yawning as she leaned forward in the middle of the back seat.

"Morning," said Johnny as Joel looked behind them.

"Screw it," he said moving the car down the road to the right that would end up making them drive into the city.

As they drove down the streets they passed more abandoned buildings when Joel came to a sudden stop, "Easy," said Ellie who had almost hit her head at the back of Johnnys chair. She then looked ahead to see a man wearing a hooded Jacket and holding a hand over what looked like a wound on his right side.

"Please, help," he said.

"What do we do," said Ellie as Joel and Johnny quickly put on their seat belts on.

"Seat belt on Ellie and," Joel before noticing the angered look on Johnnys face.

"But about the guy," said Ellie.

"Trust me he isn't even hurt," said Johnny as Ellie put on her seat belt and Joel drove the car forward as the man pulled out his gun.

"Oh fuck move," he said as more men came out from behind cover or abandoned vehicles. The man was sent flying into a buildings wall while someone else threw a brick at the cars front window making it shatter.

"Damnit, oh no," said Johnny as a bus was pushed down from a road that was at the left side. Johnny tired to push it back but felt a great amount of pressure and was only slightly able to push it to the left as it struck the back of the car.

Joel lost control of the steering as they hit off an abandoned car and then crashing through the shutter of a store. Johnny lifted his head up, "Are you both okay," said Joel.

"I'm glad that there were still seat belts in this car," said Johnny leaning up.

"I'm good," said Ellie.

"Good then get," said Joel when all their doors were opened by three men.

"Johnny, Joel," said Ellie as a man pulled her out from the back seat as Johnny was held up by his neck by another one.

"Not so though now are you," said the man who held up Johnny before he was bit in his right arm, "You little," he said turning Johnny around only for him to push his right hand into the mans chest.

"Ahh," he screamed before crashing into a glass door. Still screaming with shards of glass stabbed into his face, Johnny slit his throat with his switch blade as the man fell to the ground.

Joel then looked to see Joel defeat the man that had grabbed him. The two of them shared a nod before they heard Ellie bite into the last mans arm.

"You little bitch," he said smacking her across the face which sent her flying to the ground. But before the man could do anything else he was sent flying into the wall behind him and held up by Johnny who approached the man with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell are," he said before his head turned quickly to the left, his neck snapped.

"Fucker," said Ellie as she began to stand back up as Joel helped her up from the ground.

"Get your stuff we're leaving now," said Joel as Johnny ran back to his side of the car and retrieved his backpack when he noticed a man pointing a gun in their direction.

"Both of you down," he said looking at Joel and Ellie who turned around just in time as the man began to fire. One of the bullets hitting one of the cars windows making it shatter.

Johnny took covered behind a shelf as he watched more men climb over the bus, "I knew something didn't feel right," he thought taking out his bow and an arrow. He aimed it at the one who fired at them earlier and fired. The arrow hit the man in the head as Johnny moved from behind cover and out one of the stores windows.

"Nowhere to run now kid," said a bald man running at Johnny with a wooden board that flew out of his hand and landed at Johnnys feet's, "How did you," he said before bullet from Johnny pistol went into his head.

Johnny heard more gunshots and ran to the end of the wall where he saw two men. One of them was shot down by Joels pistol and the other noticed Johnny hiding behind cover and began shooting.

"Hey," said Ellie throwing a brick at the mans head, making him almost fall over before Johnny shot him in the head.

"Alright that's all of them," said Joel as Johnny joined up with them as reloaded his pistol.

"That went bad," said Ellie.

"I should have turned around when I had the chance," said Joel, "Alright lets a find a way out of here and grab anything that's useful,".

Johnny walked to the front of the car seeing the engine was still smoking, "The guys down at the bunker thought me a lot of things, how cars worked wasn't one of them and even without knowing that I'm sure this thing ain't moving anytime soon," he said before going back to looking around.

He found medical supply's when Ellie spoke up from somewhere outside the store, "Hey over here," she said as Joel and Johnny stood in front of a large shutter.

Johnny lifted up revealing an empty room filled with discarded shoes, clothes and on a metal table was a dead boody that looked like it had been left there for a long time, "That's some messed up stuff," said Ellie as they're all walked into the room.

"See this could have been us," said Joel as Johnny brought down the shutter behind them.

"How did you two know?" Asked Ellie as they looked around.

"About what," said Joel as Johnny opened the door that lead to the buildings stairway.

"About the ambush," said Ellie as the three of them began walking up the stairs.

"Because ive been on both sides," said Joel.

"Oh," said Ellie was the two of them looked at Johnny who had been the first one on the stairs.

"I knew a survivor from an ambush just like that and I noticed the man had one of his hands hiding in his jacket," he said as he opened the door at the top of the stairs. They walked into the room seeing it lead to a big room filled with mattresses and shelves.

"Guess this where the assholes slept, or I guess now it's slept," said Ellie as Johnny looked around the room. He opened the door to a small room at the end of the hallway finding some arrows which he quickly put into his backpack.

They open the door to the outside and Johnny looked to see a pile fo burnt corpses, "Oh man, I don't think most of the season guys were infected," said Ellie as Joel walked up the the stairs next to the building and pointed out the the bridge in the distance.

"Theres are way out of the city," he said Johnny and Ellie looked in the direction of the bridge.

"Alright lets go," said Ellie jumping over the stairs railing.

"Hey hold on, how about you let me lead the way," said Joel as he and Johnny followed her down.

"Yeah, unlike the infected, people are unpredictable," said Johnny as he jumped down to the road below them and began walking forward. Passing cars that looked that had plants growing out of them.

"What do you think happened here," said Ellie when a gun shot went off from ahead of them.

"Get down," said Joel as the three of them hid behind a car as three men jumped on top of a bus. One of them wearing a gas mask.

"Why would they have to wear a mask," thought Johnny as three men jumped down.

"Where are the hell are those guys they should have been here by now," said one of them.

"They're always pulling stuff like this will just have to wait a few more minutes,".

Johnny noticed the three of them standing a bit away from their cover and saw the one wearing a gas mask had a Molotov in his pocket. He moved the Molotov above the three men making them all look shocked.

"Hey man how are you doing that?" Asked one of them.

"That isn't me," he said sounding creeped out when a lighter floated next to the cloth in the bottle and lit it, "Oh shit," he said before the Molotov dropped on the three of them, the flames covering them as they screamed in pain.

When their body's fell to the ground Johnny came out of cover as the lighter flew back into his hand and he put it into his pocket, "That takes are of them," he said heading toward the bus when Ellie spoke up.

"Is that all you have to say," she said looking surprised.

"What," said Johnny looking confused.

"You just burned three people alive," said Ellie pointing out the still burning corpses.

"He did what he had to do," said Joel walking forward as Ellie shook her shoulders.

"Whatever," said Ellie as three of them climbed over the bus and found themselves in front a military checkpoint. Spray painted on one of the walls were words, "Corrupt fucks,".

"Looks like people who lived here werent big fans of the military," said Johnny walking towards the gate.

"Yeah well most checkpoints are like this these days," said Joel as three of them walked through the gate when someone spoke up from ahead of them.

"Sounds like they were trying to shoot some birds again," said one of the men who was standing in front of a large building.

"Yeah well they should be back with those supplies soon enough," said another one as Joel, Johnny and Ellie walked into the building they were guarding. The inside had shelves filled with old books and there was an old seating area in the middle of the room.

There were more men inside the building as they reached the second floor, "Looks like there's a way out through there," said Johnny pointing at an open doorway at the other side of the room that had a view of the outside.

"But theres so many of them," said Ellie.

"Just take it easy and will make it," said Joel as they snook around the second floor. Johnny ended up killing one with his switchblade as he stabbed it into the mans throat while Joel strangled another one.

"Hey what's going on up here," said one of the men from downstairs as he walked up the stairs only for Johnny to shoot him in the head with an arrow and he ended up pulling the trigger on is gun as he fell back.

"Damnit," said Joel as Johnny readied another arrow when the rest of the men inside the building rushed up the stairs. Johnny took most of them down with his arrows and sent two people flying down to the next floor. Joel killed one with his rife before the three of them walked outside and looked to see three dead soldiers hanging from a wall. They must have been up there for a long time since their skulls could be seen.

They moved between an alleyway where they heard voices from up ahead as they quickly hid behind a car, "Look over there," said Ellie pointing out the two men who were standing on top of a bus that was on it side, they were pulling back a board that had lead to a truck that had crashed into the buidling acroos from them. The two men walked into the large building as the three of them got out of cover.

"Looks like we know where to go next," said Ellie as they looked to see the area in front of them had been flooded. There was another board floating in the water ahead of them. Johnny moved the long board to the truck and grabbed the small one as it began to float towards them.

"Wait do you hear that," said Ellie as they looked at the bridge to see a military Jeep driving by slowly until speeding up.

"Were in trouble if we see that thing again," said Joel as Ellie got onto the small board that began to move to the bus. Ellie jumped on while Johnny and Joel walked into the back of the truck and into the shop it was in.

"Uh whats that smell," said Johnny covering his nose.

"Whatever it is, its strong," said Ellie.

"Don't worry its just coffee," said Joel as he and Johnny got out of the water.

"You ever been to places like this," said Ellie.

"Yeah a few times," said Joel as they looked around for supplies.

"What would you get?" Asked Ellie.

"Uh just coffee," he said getting onto the truck as Johnny laughed knowing Joel was lying. They walked over the bus and entered the building through a large broken window.

"Whoa look at this place," said Ellie looking amazed as she looked at the inside of the building. It had gotten old and some parts had fallen apart but it still looked nice to Johnny and Ellie.

"It must have been really something before everything went to hell," said Johnny looking at the front desk.

"Hey maybe we can get through there," said Ellie pointing at the opening in the stairs.

"Yeah but first we need to find a ladder," said Joel as they began to walk around.

Johnny was searching one of the desk for supplies when he heard Ellie speak up, "Yes I would like a room for one please with your finest view," she said as Johnny jumped over the desk, "Of course you can take my luggage good sir," she said in a fancy voice as she stood at the front desk.

"I'm sorry ms but all our rooms have been booked for the night," said Johnny making her look surprised that he had been watching while Johnny laughed.

"You saw that," she said.

"Yeah, but its okay I guess you gotta find times to have fun or else you could go mad with all the stuff you've seen and have to go through," said Johnny before noticing she was looking down.

"Sorry for what I said back at the checkpoint, I know those guys were bad and I was surprised how you easily killed them," said Ellie.

"It's alright Ellie, I guess I'm so used to it because its what I was trained to do and that was to help people, if I had let them live they would have ended up killing more innocent people," said Johnny.

"Is it easy, killing someone," said Ellie as she stood close to him.

"I just never really thought about it, I guess I was more focused on surviving," said Johnny as the two of them stared at each other when Joel spoke up getting their attention.

"Hey you two I found a ladder," he said making them jump back from each other as the two of them looked in different directions.

"Yeah that's good," said Ellie as she walked over.

"Guess its time to go up," said Johnny as Joel placed the ladder against the wall and the three of them climbed up the ladder leading to the stairs. They reached the next floor but the stairs ahead of them was blocked. They jumped over a window when they heard voices coming from the rooms.

"Looks like theres not that many here," said Joel.

"Yeah but there could be more of them inside, those guys don't look like the ones we saw earlier," said Johnny as he checked the ammo for his pistol.

Johnny jumped through one of the windows and killed the man in the room with his switch blade as he stabbed him in the neck.

"Hey whats going on in here," another one said walking into the room before he was shot in the chest with an arrow from Joel. There was only one more on the man on the floor they were on and Johnny killed him with one of his arrows before they headed to the next floor. When they reached the hallway to the next floor a man suddenly walked out of the doorway.

"Oh shit," he said taking out his gun before Johnny shot him in the head.

"Lets go," said Johnny as he aimed his pistol forward and began to shoot the men who came down the hallway.

"Look out," said Joel as man holding a metal pipe ran at Johnny. He pulled the trigger on his pistol but nothing came out and the man swung his pipe but he dodged it in time.

Johnny pushed the man into the wall and the metal pipe flew into his hand as he swung it into the mans face. The man fell to the ground and Johnny was about to hit him again when the man aimed his pistol at him.

The man smirked before a glass bottle was tossed into his face from Ellie, making him scream before Johnny silenced him as he slammed the pipe into his head.

"Look out," said Ellie pointing down the hallway where another man wearing a gas mask was running towards them while holding a Molotov. Johnny pulled the Molotov out of the mans hand and then threw it back at him into his chest. The man began to burn as his body fell to the ground.

"Oh no," one man said before he was shot in the head by Joels revolver.

"Looks like we got them all," said Johnny throwing the pipe away as they began walking down the hallway.

They reached the next floor where they found an open elevator, "Hey theres a ladder in there," said Ellie.

"Guess it's worth a try," said Johnny as he opened the elevator doors and the three of them walked into it and then up the ladder. They ended up in the elevator shaft and Ellie closed the hatch behind them.

"Just in case," she said as three of them walked onto the ledge that would lead to the other elevator that was under an open doorway. Joel and Johnny jumped onto the elevator as it shook a little. Then Ellie jumped onto it making it shake again.

"Lets move quick, this thing looks like it wont last longer," said Johnny as Joel boosted Ellie up through the doorway. When she reached the floor the elevator fell making Joel and Johnny fall with it.

But Johnny while falling sent Joel flying through the doorway before he splashed into the water below. He swam up coughing up water as Ellie called down to him, "Johnny, Johnny," she said.

"Don't worry I'm alright, guess it's a good thing this place was flooded after all," he said before noticing another doorway.

"Do you see a way to get out of there," said Joel.

"What, we have to go down there and get him," said Ellie sounding annoyed.

"No the two of you head outside ill meet you there," said Johnny as he began to swim to the doorway.

"Alright just be careful," said Joel.

"Yeah stay alive," said Ellie.

The next area was completely flooded as well and Johnny dived into a stairwell that lead to the next area. When he swam further he found a doorway underwater with an exit sign attached to the wall next to it. He swam through the doorway and surfaced.

"Oh no spores," said Johnny as he noticed the little pieces of infection flying in the air. When he walked further in he heard something moving in the water ahead of him and noticed it was multiple rats.

"Oh crap," he said jumping into the air to avoid them as they passed by. That's when he noticed he was using his power to hold his own body up in the air.

"Never knew I could use this to fly," he said, "The Doctor Probably didn't think this as an important ability," he thought looking annoyed before landing back in the water and walked into a room filled with old machinery.

"This must have been used to powered the whole building," he said before noticing the generator. He turned it on as it made a loud noise. He then heard the sounds of infected from above him and nearby.

"I guess now I know why those rats ran way," said Johnny as an infected ran into the room and he sent it flying into the wall with enough force for its head to explode. He did the same to the rest as he reached the second floor. He then found a door and he couldn't open it.

"Great," he said before noticing the electric lock next to the door, "This needs a card, I better go find it or else Im not going anywhere," he thought before searching the area and eventually found the card he needed along with some ammo for his pistol. He swiped the card through the lock and the light on it turned green. Johnny opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Now I just need to find Joel and Ellie," he thought moving his left arm when he noticed the bandages on his left arm had gotten wet, "Guess its about time I took these off anyway," he thought before pulling the bandages off. Like his right arm, the left was also covered in bite mark scars. He tossed the bandages away before pulling his sleeve back down and heading up the stairs. The next floor had small rooms and one of them had a desk in it. He found in one room the materials to make another nail bomb. When he walked into the next area he heard the sound of a clicker.

"Theres the last one," he heard a male voice speaking up as he hid behind a piece of machinery. A man walked into the room holding a shotgun and he shot down the clicker.

"Alright got him," he said.

"Are you bit?" the other man asked making him laugh.

"No not today," he said before a few moments later his neck was snapped and his body fell to the ground. Johnny picked up the mans shotgun and noticed there was only one more shell.

"Well this isnt gonna help," he said before the other man walked into the kitchen.

"Who the hell are," he said before he was tossed into the air and his neck snapped. His body fell to the ground as Johnny began to sweat.

"I'm going to have to take a break soon," he thought as one of the remaining two men shot at him.

"Your dead," the other man said running into the room holding a piece of wood. Johnny took out his bow and arrow and shot the man in the chest. Killing him instantly as he saw the last one in the room have a perfect shot with his pistol.

Johnny pointed his right arm at him as the gun flew into the air and aimed at its owner before shooting him in the head. The gun fell to the ground as Johnny walked out of the kitchen placing his bow back onto his backpack.

"I need to find them," he said before noticing an opening in the second floor. He then saw a ladder next to a large puddle of water and picket it up using his hands. He was almost at the top of the ladder when someone kicked him in the chin from the next floors ledge.

Johnny fell on his back into the water as the man jumped down, "Those were my friends you little asshole," he said punching Johnny in the face making him fall back into the water. Johnny held his breath as the man began to push him into the water. He shoved the man away and surfaced taking a quick breath.

Johnny reached for his pistol when the man pushed him back into the water. His pistol landing on the ground next to the puddle.

"I aint gonna last much longer," thought Johnny trying to punch the man blindly and the man just held his arm down. Then he felt the mans grip on him loosen, he quickly surfaced and took a deep breath.

He then looked to see Ellie holding his pistol, with smoke still coming out of the end of it after being fired, "Man, I sure shot the hell out of that guy huh," she said looking shocked when Joel rushed over to her.

"What were you thinking you could have shot him," said Joel taking the pistol out of her hand and handing it back to Johnny who noticed the man that had almost killed him now had hole in his head.

"Well your glad I didn't right and there wasn't enough time for you to get to him," said Ellie.

"Im pretty sure hes glad hes alive right now," said Joel looking annoyed.

"You know what no, how about great job Ellie for saving him, I wasn't going to let him be killed while waiting around for you," said Ellie looking annoyed as well.

"Thanks Ellie," said Johnny standing back up.

"Your welcome," said Ellie while still not taking her eyes off of Joel who just sighed.

"Lets get a move on," he said heading towards the ladder.

"Lead the way," said Ellie as she and Johnny followed him.


	6. Part 6: Survivors

**Part 6: Survivors **

The three of them now reunited climbed up the ladder leading to the second floor, "So how did you know where to find me?" Johnny asked as they headed towards the stairs.

"Easy, follow the sounds of people screaming as their sent flying," said Ellie smiling, he smiled at her and he looked confused noticing she was looking shocked, "What," he said before she pointed at her nose.

Johnny moved his right hand against his nose and when he pulled his hand away there was blood, "Damnit, must have been from when that guy kicked me to the ground," he said when Ellie passed him a tissue and he wiped his nose with it before throwing it away.

"You didn't happen to over use that power of yours when we were separated did you?" Joel asked him as they jumped down from the stairs.

"First, I haven't gotten a nosebleed because of my power since I first got them," said Johnny looking serious as he remembered when he was younger he was covering his nose as blood came out, after he had trie to lift an empty can after only one injection.

"Also yes, turns out these guys aren't the only things we have to worry about in this city, basement was crawling with infected," he said when they reached another large room. There was a stage with a piano on it that was near an opening to the next floor. There was also deserted tables and a ruined back drop in the right corner of the room.

"Lets find a way up there," said Joel as they looked around for a way to get to the second floor.

While Johnny was looking over some of the tables he noticed Ellie standing in front of the ruined back drop, "What is this thing anyway?" She asked.

"It's a back drop, my parents told me about how they once took a picture with my sister in front of one just like it when she was little, you know before everything went to hell," said Johnny as he stood next to her.

"I know what a back drop is, its just," she said before sighing.

"What is it?" He asked looking confused.

"I wasn't disobeying him its just, I saw that guy trying to kill you and I acted without thinking," she said.

"Well in my opinion you did the right thing, you should know how to kill if you want to survive in this world," said Johnny putting his hand in his pants pockets, his mind flashing back to when after the ambush that man had slapped Ellie and he pushed him into the air without even thinking about it. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Joel grunting.

"Care to give me a hand with this," he said looking at the two of them.

"You sure you can trust me with that," said Ellie still sounding annoyed with him.

"Ellie," said Joel before he nearly fell over as the piano was flung next to the opening leading to the second floor.

"Sorry should have warned you," said Johnny as he walked onto the stage and onto the piano before heading to the second floor. They found an exit to the outside through a window. Joel was the first one to climb over the scaffolding where he found a rife next to a corpse.

"Shit get down," said Joel when Johnny and Ellie climbed over. They got behind cover to look down at the ground to see multiple enemy's moving around the area.

"Theres a lot of them down there, so what do we do," said Ellie looking over at Joel.

"Me and Johnny will go down and take care of them," said Joel as Johnny checked the ammo for his pistol before taking out the nail bomb he had made earlier.

"What do I do?" Ellie asked.

"You stay here," said Joel and this made her look annoyed.

"This is so stupid wed have a better fucking chance if you let me help you two fight these guys, cmon Johnny," she said looking at him to back her up. But before he could say a word Joel spoke up.

"Iam letting you help," he said looking annoyed before calming down, "Now you seem to know your way around a gun, so how about a rifle," he said handing her the rifle.

"Well I sort of used a rifle before, but it was shooting at rats," said Ellie.

"Rats," said Johnny.

"You know, with BBs," said Ellie like it was normal.

"No ive always used live ammo, even when I first practiced with a bow and arrow," said Johnny.

"Well this is kind of the same, but you're going to want to lean into it because its gonna kickback harder then any BB rifle," Joel instructed as she adjusted the gun, "Alright pull back the notch and then push it back in," he said as Ellie reloaded the gun, "Now every-time you fire you're going to want to get another bullet in there quick, listen if we get in trouble down there you make every shot count," he said.

"I got this," said Ellie looking determined to prove herself.

"Alright then, lets go," Joel said looking at Johnny who nodded his head as the two of them headed to opening that lead to the ground, "Just so were clear about what happened back there, that was good thinking," he said before jumping down.

"Thank you," she said before looking over at Johnny who smiled at her before he jumped down as well.

Joel and Johnny got into cover as a group of enemies stood under a hanged corpse, "Where the hell are those guys anyway they should have been here by now," said one of them before a frightened voice yelled.

"Their all dead," he said running over to the group before stopping in front of them.

"What you talking about, whose dead?" One of the men asked as they walked over to the frightened man.

"The guys at seven zero six look out point, someone killed them all," he said before something was dropped between them and before either of them could act it exploded killing all accept one of them.

"What the hell," he said before turning around Johnny shot him through the head with his pistol.

"There they are," said a man who was standing next to a buildings railing on its second floor. Joel and Johnny moved up as more men ran into the area. Joel shot at two of them with his shotgun when a third ran up to Johnny holding a metal pipe.

Johnny pulled the metal pipe out of the mans hand and then Joel punched the man in the face sending him to the floor. Johnny finished him off with the metal pipe by hitting him in the head. The man standing on the building railing fired at Johnny but missed and only shot near his right foot. Johnny then looked to see the man shot in the arm from Ellies rifle and he took out his bow along with an arrow.

Shooting the man in the chest, he fell back dead. "Ahh," one wearing a gas mask said running towards Joel and Johnny who were standing behind pillars. Johnny looked to see the man holding up a Molotov and so he flew it above the mans head and dropped setting him on fire. Then three more men rushed between the space of two fences, one of them who was carrying a shotgun got shot by Joels pistol. Johnny threw the still burning man into the other two, setting them on fire and killing them.

"Hey," said a man who was crouched behind cover aiming his shotgun at them only for him to be shot in his shoulder by Ellie, "Damn you," he said looking towards her direction and before he looked back at the other two Johnny ran up to him and stabbed his switchable into the mans throat. Killing him as he tossed the body to the ground.

"Alright come on down," said Joel looking towards Ellie.

The two of them began searching for supply's while Ellie climbed down from the scaffolding, Johnny noticed Joel pick up a small pistol from one of the dead men as Ellie reached them, "So how did I do?" She asked as Joel took the rifle from her hands and rested it against a piece of stone as he examined the pistol.

"How about something a little more your size," he said holding out the pistol to Ellie who went to grab it before he brought it back, "Its only for emergency's only," he said and she nodded in understanding before he gave her the pistol and she holstered it before walking forward.

"Now the safety's off for the moment, do you know how to turn it on?" Joel asked.

"Don't worry I know how to," she said calmly.

"Just saying its not like any toy, you got to respect it," said Joel before he heard Johnny laugh.

"Sorry, you sound like the guy who taught me how to shoot," he said smiling at the memory as he looked down at his pistol.

"Wait have you always owned that pistol?" Ellie asked looking confused.

"Yeah my dad gave it to me when I was learning how to shoot, one of the few times we talked to each other after my sister died," he said looking down as he looked around for an exit and ended up finding a gate he could lift to enter a building. He lifted it up as Joel and Ellie walked under it. They held it up as Johnny walked under it before he brought it down. When they heading towards a window they heard the sound of a Jeep.

"Get down," said Joel as they got behind the cover at the window Johnny saw two people running away from something and it was soon to be revealed the Jeep they had seen earlier and its turret gunned down the people. Ellie noticed the woman still moving but before she could get up Johnny grabbed her right hand preventing her from getting up.

"Don't," Johnny whispered to her with an annoyed look on his face as he heard the blast of a shotgun.

"Did you get her," he heard a man say.

"Yeah but theres not even a thing on her, thing was a bust," another one said. A few moments later they heard the jeep drive away as the three of them looked at the two dead people on the ground.

"Oh no," said Ellie.

"Theres nothing you could of done, lets just get the hell out of here," said Joel before noticing Johnny was the one ahead of them as he headed to the stairs leading to the next floor. When they entered the hallway they heard voices.

"They get all those tourists yet," one of them said.

"Most of them are gone now, its only a matter of time," the other one said. Johnny quickly took out his switch blade and when the first man walked around the corner Johnny stabbed him in the throat and pushed him into the ground.

"Hey," said the other one running at Johnny with a piece of wood. Joel aimed his revolver at him, but before he could shoot him, the man floated into the air and dropped the piece of wood. Johnny lowered the man so he was floating right in front of him and he could see the frightened look in the mans face.

"Come on kid, don't," he said before Johnny slit his throat and let him fall to the ground as he cleaned his blade on the back of the mans hoodie before heading towards the opening in the wall.

After jumping down Ellie ran up next to him, "Seems your taking those deaths hard as well," she said referring to when the two people were gunned down by the jeep.

"I should have done something," he said looking at his right hand which was covered in blood, "If only I knew how to throw over vehicles I could smashed that thing into a wall," he said angrily clenching his fist.

"The person who did this to you didn't know if you could," said Joel.

"More like he probably thought it wasn't important," said Johnny when he heard voices from up ahead. They crouched behind a ruined car to see two men wearing gas masks standing on the second floor of the building where the wall was gone. Johnny noticed from where one of them was standing a Molotov was exposed. He floated it above the two men making them looked shocked before the weapon was dropped on them and setting them on fire.

"What the hells going on up there," said man a wearing riot gear. The helmet flew off his head and gave Joel the opportunity to shoot him in the head. They walked further down the road to see three men surrounding a ruined tank. Johnny used two arrows to kill one of them since the first arrow broke on impact. Joel killed the second one with his rifle and Ellie shot the last one in the leg with her pistol. Johnny finished him off with an arrow to the head.

They searched the area for supplies and Johnny found more arrows. He brought Joel some ammo for his rifle he had found in a back room from one of the buildings. Then they noticed a wall blocking their path.

"Up there," said Ellie pointing at the ladder leading to a stairwell attached to the wall of the building. Johnny pulled the ladder down before the three of them climbed up to the stairwell and got over the wall after jumping onto the back of a truck that was on the other side.

"Well this brings back memories, I grew up in a place just like this," said Ellie pointing at a building that looked long abandoned.

"A military prep school," said Joel.

"Fancy name for saying orphanage," said Ellie before sighing.

"So you didn't know your parents, sorry about that," said Johnny looking sympathetic since before his sister died he always remembered seeing his parents around whenever they had free time.

"No its cool, but I cant help but wonder where these kids are now, are they some of the people that are now trying to kill us or their dead," said Ellie as she turned around.

"Or they got a way, come on the bridge cant be that far from us now," said Joel as they began to walk down an alleyway when they heard the sound of the jeep again, "Get behind cover," said Joel as the three of them hid behind a wall.

"It didn't come alone," said Johnny as he heard people begin to walk around the area ahead of them.

"How do we get past that fucking thing," said Ellie looking annoyed before noticing Joel passed Johnny a small round pouch.

"Whats this," said Johnny studying it.

"A smoke bomb, figured you could use it to make it land on the hood of that truck," said Joel looking serious.

"Right," said Johnny as they began to sneak their way towards the road where Joel had to strangle someone that was in their way. They hid behind a car that had turned on its side near the road.

Johnny got a view of the van as it's turret was looking towards the left, "When this goes off we run like hell," he said before throwing the smoke bomb onto the hood and a few moments later it went off as three of them ran to the other building across the road.

"There they are," one of the men who had been standing outside said as the turret on the van began firing in their direction.

"What is that thing anyway," said Ellie when they reached the exit to the other buildings.

"It's a turret just keep on running," said Joel as they started running down another alleyway when a man stood in front of them, before running at them with a pipe. Johnny sent him flying into the wall with enough force that killed him, he fell to the ground with a blood stain on the wall from where his head hit it. Another one appeared from behind the building they exited, he aimed his pistol at them, the bullet barely missed Johnny and Joel hit the man across the face with a metal pipe. Johnny finished him off by kicking him into the ground.

The jeep drove in front of the fence next to them, the three of them ran into a building and headed to its next floor. They reached a room with an open window and they climbed onto the stairwell where they found wooden planks leading to the edge of the building across from them. They climbed onto the ledge and slowly walked across to the window into an abandoned apartment.

"That was close," said Ellie taking a breather.

"Come on we can get further," said Johnny pointing at an open window in the apartments bedroom. They climbed out the window and began to walk against the ledge as they noticed the jeep drive away from the area.

"All right looks like were in the clear," said Joel as they continued walking on the ledge where they ended up on the other side of the building. Joel climbed through an open window first and when Johnny climbed in he noticed a tall dark skinned man had grabbed Joel.

"Get away from him," said Johnny angrily grabbing the mans arm that had grabbed Joel by the neck and pulled him away from Joel before pushing him into the ground.

"What the hell," the man said before Johnny placed his switchblade against the mans neck.

"JOHNNY DON'T," Ellie yelled making him look back at her, "Look," she said pointing in front of him and Johnny looked to see a dark skinned young boy pointing a pistol at him.

"Leave him alone," he said sounding frightened.

"Just take it easy okay," said Johnny pulling the switchblade away from the mans neck who looked up at the young boy.

"Its okay, their not the bad guys," he said before getting back up, "Man how does someone like you have that kind of strength," he said moving his shoulders around.

"Yeah well I was going to kill you for attacking us," said Johnny putting his blade away as the man took back his gun from the boy.

"Yeah I thought you were with them too, but then I got a good look at your face and if you haven't noticed they don't recruit the young, survival of the fittest in a place like this," he said, "My names Henry, this is Sam," he said introducing himself and the boy.

"Ellie," she sad waving at them but Joel stopped her from going forward.

"How many are with you?" He asked.

"Their all dead," said Sam.

"Hey," said Henry looking at him with a serious look on his face, "We don't know that, there were a bunch of us and someone had the smart idea to go look for supplies in the city, but those guys ambushed us, scattered us and now were focused on getting out of this damn city," he said.

"We can help each other," said Ellie.

"Ellie," said Joel.

"No shes right, the more of us the better chance we have at getting to the bridge," said Johnny looking serious.

"They're right, we could help each other and we have a hide out nearby that's safe," said Henry smiling to reassure them.

Joel looked back at Johnny and Ellie who looked serious, "Take us there," he said as the five of them headed toward the exit of the room.

"Hey sorry about the whole gun thing," said Sam walking next to Johnny and Ellie.

"Don't worry about it, I would have done the same thing," said Johnny smiling to reassure him and he then noticed the boy looking towards the top of his head, "Don't worry its fine," he said brushing his hair so that they covered his exposed scars.

"How did they happen?" Sam asked nervously.

"Sam," said Henry.

"No its alright, short story is I had a rough few years that ended up with good results," said Johnny taking out his switchblade and throwing it into the air before making it float above his hand.

"Whoa," said Sam looking maxed which made Johnny laugh.

"Cool right, you should see him with his bow," said Ellie which made Johnnys face turn red from her compliment.

"Whats going on with me," he thought when hearing Henry speak up to Joel.

"So is it just you and your kids?" He asked.

"Oh none of us are blood related," said Ellie.

"I promised someone I'd look after them," said Joel calmly.

"So whats your story?" Johnny asked as they searched a room for supply's where Johnny found ammo for his pistol and Ellie found him some arrows.

"Were brothers," said Henry as they headed back to the stairs.

"Where are you from?" Ellie asked.

"Hartford," said Sam.

"Really, I heard some pretty nasty stuff happened up there," she said sounding surprised as they reached the bottom floor.

"Yeah military's all but gone now," said Sam when they entered what seemed to be a toy store.

"Hold up," said Henry holding his right hand up and Johnny then heard the sound of the jeep from earlier.

"Shit get down," said Johnny as they all took cover behind the displays as they watched the jeep drive away from the big window at the front of the store.

"Damn things been hounded us since we entered the city, now," Henry said as he turned around, "Sam what are you doing," he said getting everyone attention and they looked to see he was holding a small toy.

"What," he said looking confused.

"Whats the rule about taking things," his older brother said looking serious.

"But my bags practically empty," he said.

"The rule," said Henry like he wasn't paying attention to Sams reasoning.

"We only take the things we need," said Sam letting the toy fall to the ground as he and his brother walked to the back of the store.

Johnny was walking past a shelf when he noticed a brown stuffed bear, he picked up as his mind flashed back to when his sister brought him back one from a supply run, "What you got there," said Ellie standing next to him only to look confused as she saw tears coming out of his eyes, "Johnny," she said.

"Oh sorry," he said sniffing as he wiped his eyes before putting the stuff bear back on the shelf and walked to the back exit with Ellie following him. They ended up in the parking lot for the back of the building where they saw three men waiting.

"Alright we got this, Ellie you cover me and Johnny," said Joel.

"Right," said Ellie nodding in understanding.

"Sam you stay back," said Henry.

"Got it," said Sam.

Johnny killed one of the three men with his switch blade, while Joel strangled the second one. The last one Henry killed with his pistol before the five of them climbed onto the top of a truck and then to the roof of the building where they noticed two men coming out of the building across from them.

Johnny shot one in the head with his pistol, but when he aimed at the second one Ellie had already shot him in the stomach and Johnny finished him with a shot to the head. They climbed onto the next roof before walking across the wooden plank that lead to the next building.

"Here we are," said Henry pointing at two closed doors.

"How do you know this place is safe?" Joel asked him Henry took out a set of keys.

"Because I have the only key to it, got it from one of them after I killed them," he said opening the doors and after they all walked through he closed the doors behind them. The room was large and there were multiple desks surrounding the room. Some of them had frames with pictures in them and as they reached the next area he noticed a room that looked like a kitchen.

"So how old are you?" Sam asked looking at Ellie.

"Fourteen, how about you," she said.

"Uh the same," he said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh so your fourteen huh," said Henry laughing while his younger brother looked annoyed, "How about you, Johnny was it," he said.

"Fifteen," Johnny answered as they reached another door where Henry pulled out the keys again and opened it.

"Welcome to my office," he said opening the door. This office was big and there was two open doors at the other side of the room that lead to another area with desks. There was a desk next to the window with two chairs that were moveable and next to the wall was a couch.

"Nice place," said Ellie.

"Its not much, we found some food do you want some," said Sam pointing at the table in front of the couch.

"Sure, Johnny," said Ellie.

"No I'm good," said Johnny as he walked over to the windows.

"Blue Berry's, we found a whole stash of them," said Henry.

"No I'm good," said Joel looking around.

"Hey you two need to take it easy, were safe here," said Henry.

"Why havent you left yet?" Joel asked looking serious.

"I'm sure its because of them," said Johnny gesturing outside the window as the two of them walked over. Down below a large open gate could be seen and there were multiple enemy's surrounding the area.

"Yeah, a bunch of them a guarding the entrance to the bridge all day, but at night its down to a skeleton crew," said Henry before smiling, "That's our only chance at getting out of here and so tonight we make our move," he said.

"So where are you two heading," said Joel siting in one of the chairs, while Johnny sat on the desk since Henry had taken the last chair.

"We heard the fireflies are based somewhere in the west, were gonna join up with them," Henry said smiling but look confused when Joel and Johnny laughed, "Something funny?" He asked.

"Nothing just a lot of people holding hope in the fireflies these days," said Joel.

"Well maybe theres a reason for that," said Henry.

"Well sorry to tell you this but some fireflies are absolute monsters" said Johnny looking serious.

"And your willing to take that boy halfway across the country to find them and while not knowing where they are," said Joel as Henry moved his chair closer.

"How about this, you worry about the boy and girl and I look after my brother," he said looking serious.

"Easy, were looking for the fireflies too," said Joel smiling which made Henry smile as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and it was revealed to be a map with two markings.

"This is us, now there's an abandoned radio tower outside of town, anyone from my group who survived their suppose to meet us there, your welcome to come with us," said Henry.

Joel and Johnny looked at each before nodding, "Sure," said Joel.

"Now what is this about fireflies being monsters, you act like you know them," said Henry looking confused at Johnny who reached under his shirt and pulled out his parents firefly tags, surprising him.

"Are those what I think they are," he said.

"They belonged to my parents," said Johnny.

"Ow," said Ellie getting their attention and they looked to see a blue berry fall to the ground after she had tried to catch it in her mouth.

"Did the berry hurt you," said Sam as the two of them laughed.

"Been a while since that boy smiled, how is it she not bothered by any of this?" Henry asked looking at Joel.

"Hey Johnny catch," said Ellie tossing him a blue berry. Johnny made it float in front of his face before biting it from the air making her laugh while Sam look surprised.

"Those are firefly tags," he said pointing at Johnnys chest where the tags rested against him before he quickly put them away, "Are you a firefly?" He asked as Johnny got up from the desk.

"Hey take it easy will you," said Ellie looking serious.

"Oh sorry, wait is he your boyfriend," said Sam nervously while Ellies face went red.

"Wait were not like that," she said looking embarrassed while Sam laughed. Johnny sat at the end of the couch and rested his head back as he closed his eyes.

"Hes got the right idea, we should all get some rest," said Henry.

When nighttime fell Johnny felt someone shaking him awake, "Its time to go," said Henry while pointing to his right side with a smile on his face.

Johnny looked confused before noticing Ellie was asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, "Uh Ellie," he said shaking his shoulder which woke her up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh is it time to go," she said.

"Yeah," said Johnny getting up from the couch and decided not to question her how she had ended up falling asleep against him.

Ellie woke up Joel as Henry was talking to Sam, "Whatever happens out there you stick to me like glue, understood," he said.

"Like glue, yes," said Sam nodding his head in understanding.

"Okay then," said Henry standing straight up as Joel, Johnny and Ellie stood next to them, "You all ready?" He asked and the three of them nodded their heads.

"Lets get out of this city," said Johnny as they headed towards the offices exit.


	7. Part 7: Back underground

**Part 7: Back underground **

The group of now five left the main office and headed towards the stairway, "So have you ever tried this before?" Johnny asked as they passed a table with an replica of the bridge on it.

"Of course, you know to make sure everything would go alright," said Henry laughing a little to reassure them while Johnny just sighed, "Hey don't worry about it, we got this,".

"I just hope things don't turn out like they did back at Bills," he whispered to Ellie who nodded in agreement before whispering back, "Knowing our luck it probably will,".

As they walked down the stairs Henry opened the door at the bottom, they entered a hallway that was just lit up by a spotlight, "Get down," he said ushering them to crouch as the spotlight lit up the end of the hallway where two men were standing in front of a barrel that had a fire in it.

Johnny killed the guy to the left with his switchblade as Henry killed the other one with a shiv. When they got outside they hid behind cover as Johnny looked over to see a railing over the gate. Two men were stationed at the top of it with one of them moving the spotlight around.

"Think you can do something about that?" Joel asked looking at Johnny who nodded as he looked towards the spotlight.

"Wait how is that going to help," Henry said looking confused before the spotlight was ripped off the railing and smashed onto the mans head, killing him.

"How the hell did that happen," said one of the men standing on the railing as the other enemy's in the area began walking over to the railing when he was shot in the head with an arrow from Johnny.

"There they are," one of them sad pointing out Johnny who was holding his bow. The man that had spoken up was then tossed full force into the gate, killing him on impact as a blood stain was left on it.

"What's going on, how is he," said one of them before Joel and Henry shot down all accept one with their pistols. The last one crouched behind a car, he aimed his rifle at them only for Johnny to notice him before he fired. The rifle flew out of his hand and landed at Johnnys feet, he then shot the man in the head with his pistol.

"You did it," said Sam looking surprised as the five of them walked over to the gate where Joel bgean lifting up the latch when Johnny heard the sound of an engine coming from his right and when he looked he saw another gate opening. The jeep pushing through it.

"Oh no," said Henry as he and Johnny helped Joel lift the latch before the gate was fully pushed open almost making them fall over as they rushed inside. Johnny shut the gate behind them as the turret began firing at them.

"We need to move now," said Joel bringing down the other latch as they turned to see barricade set up next to a trucks container. Their only way up from their side was the ladder attached to its right side. A man climbed to the top of it from the other side before he was sent flying back over the gate by Johnny.

The five of them ran to the container, "Here see whats up there," said Joel giving Henry a boost to the ladder.

"Alright were all good up here," said Henry before helping Sam up, Joel gave a boost to Ellie who climbed up the ladder just when the jeep started hitting off against the gate making it shake.

"Cmon now," said Joel holding out his hands to Johnny who shook his head no as Joel was lifted up to the top of the truck, his foot hitting off against the ladder making it fall down.

"Oh shit what do we do," said Ellie looking worried as Henry looked back at Johnny and then the bridge.

"I'm sorry about this," he said turning around.

"What," said Sam before his brother grabbed his arm and began running away.

"Hey," said Joel angrily.

"What the Fuck Henry," said Ellie before Johnny yelled up at them, "JUST GO,".

"What were not leaving you there," she said looking annoyed as the jeep hit off against the gate again. Johnny pointed his right hand at gate holding it still but winced when the Jeep hit off against it again.

"Ill be fine now go," said Johnny looking for a way out before noticing the shutter on the building next to him, "That could," he thought before Joel's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ellie," he said and Johnny noticed her land next to him.

"We stick together," she said looking serious as Johnnys body shook again as Joel landed next to them and ran over to the shutter and began to lift it up, "Just hold on okay," she said before rushing over to Joel and lifting up the shutter as the jeeps turret began firing over the gate.

"AHHH," Johnny yelled as the Jeep pushed up against the gate again this time creating a small opening.

"Come on," said Ellie grabbing his hand and dragging him inside the building. The gates bursting open as the Jeep drove in and Joel letting the shutter drop behind them.

"What were you thinking," said Joel looking over at Johnny who looked annoyed at the two of them.

"The two of you should have just ran when I told you," he said heading further into the building.

"Are you serious, we just saved you," said Ellie before Johnny turned to look back at them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS TRYING TO DO," he yelled making the two of them look surprised as he ran into the next room as noises started to come from it.

Johnny entered the remains of an old bar as three men stood in the lobby, "Hey there you are," one of them said aiming his pistol at them before Johnny sent him flying out the glass window.

"What the hell," said one of them before Johnny shot him in the head.

"Your dead kid," said the last one running towards him with a metal pipe as Joel and Ellie ran into the room.

"Look out," she said shooting the man in the stomach making him fall over and Johnny finished him off by cutting his throat. He went into the lobby and walked through the broken window as the man began to stand up even with the glass stabbed into his back.

"Your like some kind of monster," he said angrily trying to reach for his weapon before his neck snapped and his body fell to the ground when Jake noticed another gate as the jeep pushed through it.

"Run," said Joel as three of them ran down the road under the bridge as the bullets from the jeeps turret shot by them. Joel almost fell over when an old road sign fell down behind him. When they reached under the bridge they had to move around different abandoned vehicles. When they jumped over a barricade they noticed part of the bridge was gone, preventing them from getting across.

"What now," said Ellie.

"How many bullets do both of you have," said Joel looking around as the jeep hit off against the car that prevent it from reaching them.

"Not enough to take that thing down," said Johnny looking annoyed before looking down at the river below them.

"They'll kill us," said Ellie.

"What other choice do we have," said Joel.

"We jump," said Ellie gesturing the way down.

"No its too high and you cant swim," said Joel as the car protecting them got closer to the edge.

"Johnny will keep me up right," said Ellie looking at him and he nodded is head before taking her left hand with his right.

"It's the only way Joel," he said before he and Ellie jumped over the edge with Joel calling out to them. Johnny looked up just in time to see Joel jumping down as well before he hit the water and the force from the fall made him let go of Ellie hands.

When he surfaced he looked around as the water was moving him quickly down, "Johnny," she said and Johnny quickly turned around to see Ellie struggling to stay up. Johnny pushed his body forward and grabbed onto her.

"Don't worry I," he said before noticing a large piece of stone ahead of them. He quickly moved his body in time as his head hit off against it and the next he saw was darkness. When he tried to open his eyes he saw light coming in from under a blindfold.

"Doctor we need to be careful," said the dr assistant.

"Whats going on," Johnny though as he felt aa wetness on his arm, "Was I bit again," he thought thinking he was back under the bunker.

"You know the stages of the infection, I refuse to lose this subject," said Isaac sounding annoyed as and he could hear the sounds of moving tools.

"Its not that sir, it's the formula for his ability," said the assistant.

"What do you mean, the formulas working perfectly," said Isaac sounding confused.

"Its how much were injecting into him sir, the more times its done the more powerful his ability will become," said the assistant before Johnny started to hear a familiar female voice speak up.

"Johnny wake up," she said. Johnny saw darkness again before he began to see two people above him, it took a few seconds for him to realized it was Ellie and Sam.

"Henry hes awake," said Sam as Johnny slowly sat up holding his right hand over the back of his head.

"See what did I tell you, told you he would be alright," said Henry as he walked over with Joel who looked calm.

"What happened," Johnny said as he slowly stood back up with Ellie placing her right on his shoulder.

"You got knocked out saving me, Joel found us just in time and Henry helped pull us out of the water," said Ellie before looking over at Henry as Joel pointed his pistol at him.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing," said Henry holding up his hands.

"You wanted us to leave him to die," said Joel looking annoyed.

"No I knew he could make it, but he didn't," said Henry pointing at Sam, "Was it the same would you have done it for them," he said then pointing at Johnny and Ellie.

"He would have pulled you two up," said Ellie looking annoyed before Johnny held up his right hand to stop her from saying anything else.

"Henry was doing what he thought was right, protecting his family," said Johnny sadly as he remembered the last time he saw his mother.

"He did help save us, we would have drowned," said Ellie looking at Joel who lowered his pistol before looking over at Johnny who was still looking down.

"What were you thinking back there, telling us to go," said Joel standing in front of him.

"Your suppose to keep her safe," said Johnny he clenched his left sleeve of his shirt.

"But your with us remember," said Ellie looking confused.

"Yeah didn't Joel say he was looking after you two because someone asked him to," said Sam.

"Yeah your too young to be out on your own," said Henry.

"But I was, for a while at least and that was long after I killed those fireflies," he said making Henry and Sam back up.

"You did what," said Sam looking frightened as Henry stood in front of him like Johnny was a bomb about to go off.

"I also killed those three men who tried to rob me, remember this Joel I'm not your responsibility but she is," said Johnny looking over at Ellie before noticing his backpack was lying on the ground with his bow.

He quickly walked over to them and picked them up, "Wait what are you doing," said Ellie looking annoyed as Johnny finished putting on his backpack.

"I know which way I'm heading now, maybe its for the best this way," he said before Ellie rushed over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Quit acting all selfish you asshole," she said sounding angry and Johnny looked surprised when he heard her sniff.

"Ellie," said Johnny before she hugged him as her head landed on his chest.

"I know it hurts to lose people you care about and that's why I don't want to lose you to," she said surprising him, "You cant just walk away and say we don't mean anything to you, I know you would be lying and the only reason you want to run away is because you don't want to lose us to," she said holding him tighter.

Johnny froze as his mind flashed back to everything hes been through since leaving the bunker and his parents deaths. He was so focused on getting to the fireflies that all he cared about was getting read of anything that got in his way. But then he saw the moments he and Ellie laughed together and when he woke up to see her head resting on his shoulder. Johnny then felt the tears build in his eyes before he let them fall as he hugged Ellie back and let his emotions flow over the loss of his parents and the people he once trusted.

Joel, Sam and Henry smiled smiled at the sight as the two teens cried in each other arms for what felt like forever before they broke away smiling at each other, "Hey you two why don't we get moving," said Henry getting their attention.

"The towers not that far from here, place is going to be filled with supplies and your gonna be glad you didn't kill me," said Henry laughing before he began walking away as Johnny and Ellie wiped their eyes.

"Lets go," said Ellie smiling at Johnny who nodded his head as the two of them along with Joel checked one side of the beach while Henry and Sam checked the other side. They ended up finding a boat further down with a hole in its side.

"What happened here, doesn't look that good," said Ellie as Johnny checked the top half for supply's and ended up finding a note.

"Looks like it wasn't always here," said Johnny as he and Joel jumped back down to the sand, "Looks like it was out at sea for a while during when the world was still going to hell," he said when Sam called out to them.

"Hey we I think we found something," he said as they followed him further into the land. They found a sewer hatch with water pouring out of it.

"Looks like this goes further in, you think you can," said Henry gesturing at Johnny who nodded his head and lifted the hatch up where all five of them walked into the sewer with Johnny closing the hatch behind them. They walked further in turning on their flashlights.

"Alright watch where you step," said Joel as they walked further in only to come across an area that had been flooded and there was a generator in front of the tunnel that went further in at the other side of the room.

The only way across was the large round mechanism with a platform on it, "That generator probably gets it moving," said Ellie.

"Yeah but how do we get across," said Henry before noticing Johnny back up and pushing his right foot against the wall. He then ran to the edge and jumped over the water. Pushing his body to land on the other side, he spun on the ground a little before coming to a stop.

"Okay that hurt," he said standing back up and heading towards the generator.

"You can fly now," said Ellie looking surprised.

"Its more like lifting up my own body, but looks like I still need to work on my landings," said Johnny smiling as he started up the generator as the other stood on the platforms. They made it across and walked further down the tunnels.

As they searched the area they found a room with lockers and what looked like a goal post that was made up of old pieces of wood. The word goal was painted in white on the wall behind it.

"Hey check this out," said Ellie holding up a ball.

"Oh here let me try it out," said Sam standing in front fo the goal.

"Alright on three, one, two and three," she said kicking the ball towards Sam who caught it.

"Wow, Henry is you see that," said Sam smiling.

"Keep it down okay buddy," said Henry sounding serious while Sam dropped the ball looking down.

Ellie looked towards Johnny who was moving his hands through his hair as he leaned against the railing, "Your not bleeding are you?" She asked looking concerned.

"No its just something I'm thinking about," said Johnny as they walked further down the tunnels.

"Well go on tell me," said Ellie.

"It was back after one times I was you know," he said gesturing at his arms remembering Joel didn't want anyone to know about their, condition. Ellie nodded her head in understanding, "I overheard the doctors assistant saying the more formula they inject me with, the more powerful my ability would become," he said.

"Did you ever find out how powerful it made you," said Ellie before they all came to a stop when they reached two doors that had a drawing of a castle wall on the walls around it.

"Oh please no," said Johnny looking worried as Joel opened the doors only for glass bottles to fall on the ground from a basket that was hanging from the ceiling.

"What was that thing," said Ellie as they all walked through the door.

"A sound trap, to alert everyone if there was trouble," said Joel.

"You mean some people actually lived down here," said Ellie as Johnny was looking at a board with rules written on it, in red.

"Yeah, probably because they thought it would be safe for them," said Johnny looking down as he then noticed a gun resting on a table. He picked up noticing it was a pistol that worked like a shotgun.

"Here," said Joel passing him the ammo for it.

"You sure?" Johnny asked as he loaded the ammo.

"Might as well since I already have a Shotgun," said Joel as they moved further down the hall when two normal infected and a clicker came down from the stairs ahead of them. Johnny killed one with his new shotgun pistol and Joel got the other one and the clicker with his shotgun.

"Where did they come from," said Sam.

"Well if I had to guess, it looks like we know what happened to these people," said Ellie.

"They must have been gone for a long times since there was a clicker around, lets get out of here," said Johnny as they moved further down the tunnel when they reached the stairs leading down. The five of them walked down with the people who were armed holding their weapons out.

They reached a large doorway leading to another area that was closed off by a large fence with one door. When Joel opened the door with Johnny and Sam behind him a bucket fell in from the other side.

"Oh no," said Johnny turning around just in time to see a large green metal door began to fall down, but he stopped it from going down further by holding up both of his hands.

"Johnny," said Ellie rushing past under the door with Henry following her before Johnny let it fall to the ground. It made a loud noise that echoed throughout the tunnels.

"I'm alright, damn that was heavy," said Johnny.

"Thanks man, looks like you stopped us all from being separated," said Henry smiling before they walked into the next room where they heard sounds of infected.

"Back me up, holding that thing up must have done a number on you," said Joel noticing Johnny was sweating and taking breaths.

"I'm okay, I still have enough strength to toss a few more infected into the ceiling and pull a trigger," said Johnny smiling before noticing an infected staring right at them. Johnny threw into the ceiling making its head go splat.

"Looks like he was right," said Ellie before they all moved forward and headed further in. Johnny and Ellie took one down together. Joel shooting two more with his shotgun, he almost killed a third but ran out of ammo and Henry killed it before it could reach him. Johnny sent the last one flying into the ceiling and it had the same result.

"Oh man," said Sam when they entered an area that looked like a kids playing room. There was a white board with words on it and old toys scattered on the ground.

"No one should have to live underground," saiid Johnny looking at the area where they had found corpses lying on beds.

"How many kids were in the bunker with you though," said Ellie looking sad at the sight as well.

"The youngest were me and then my sister," said Johnny.

"Oh," said Ellie looking at his right hand, she was about to grab it when Henry spoke up.

"Didn't know you had a sister, what happened to her," said Henry.

"She died a long time ago," said Johnny before noticing the ladder ahead of them. He moved it down and they all climbed up. They walked down another tunnel and it lead to a big drop where they all landed on the ground.

Johnny then looked behind them hearing a familiar sound, "Clickers," he said. The five of them ran in the opposite direction before they reached two open doors. When Joel and Johnny closed them they noticed the clickers running in their direction.

"This wont budge," said Henry gesturing at the closed door that was held shut by a pipe from the other side. Johnny sent the pipe flying into the wall as Henry opened the door and they all began running again. They ran up the stairs leading to a small locker room with one exit.

Henry tired to open the door, "Damn this ones closed to," he said before looking up at the open window above it, "Alright come on Sam your not staying here," he said holding out his hands to give him a boost.

"What, I'm not leaving you here," said Sam.

"Don't worry, just find whats blocking this door so we can get through," said Henry.

"You to Ellie," said Joel giving her a boost through the window when they started hearing sounds of the infected coming from downstairs.

"I got this, you two keep an eye on the door," said Johnny looking determined. Every time an infected entered the room Johnny sent it flying into the ceiling making its head go splat. One of them ran through the other entrance into the room but Joel killed it with his shotgun.

"It's open," said Ellie getting their attention. The three of them ran through the door with Ellie shutting it behind them.

"That was close," said Henry as he along with Joel and Johnny were taking a breather.

"Hey, look at that," said Sam getting their attention. They looked to see he was pointing at the wall next to the door and spray painted onto it in red was, Do not open, infected inside.

"Are you fucking kidding me," said Ellie looking annoyed.

"To bad they weren't able to put a warning at the other entrance," said Johnny as they all began walking away from the building.

"So where is this radio tower?" Joel asked looking at Henry.

"It's close and look there it is," said Henry when they entered what looked like a large town with houses and in the distance past it was a large metal tower, "See not far now," he said as he and Sam began walking down the road.

"How you holding up little man?" He asked looking at his brother.

"I'm all good," said Sam.

"How about you two, you doing alright?" Joel asked looking at Johnny and Ellie.

"I'm doing alright, we took down an infected together, you would have been impressed," said Ellie smiling while Johnny laughed.

"You doing okay now," said Joel as he and Ellie looked at Johnny as he referred to before they entered the sewer.

Johnny looked at Joel and then looked at Ellie who was standing next to him smiling, "Yeah I'm all good now, lets go," he said as the three of them followed Henry and Sam. They would have to go through the town first before they could finally get to the radio tower.


	8. Part 8: Unleashed

**Part 8: Unleashed**

As they walked further down the road they decided to search some of the houses for supplies, "So how did you all meet up?" Sam asked looking at Ellie while Joel, Johnny and Henry were searching the house.

"Oh uh, a friend of mine Marlene asked Joel to look after me, now while were traveling I just boss him around, isn't that right Joel," said Ellie laughing a little while Joel was checking the upstairs, "Johnny showed up not long after that,".

"And I'm my own boss," said Johnny as he walked out from under the basement with a smile on his face as they moved onto the next house.

They were only able to search the kitchen of another house and they were able to find some food, "So Johnny how old were you when those experiments?" Henry asked as they walked further down the road.

"I think it was around when I was around eight or nine, all I know for certain is it happened only a week after my sister died," Jake answered when he heard barking from down the road. When they looked further down the they saw two dogs fighting each other.

"Dogs," said Ellie sounding excited.

"Best to stay away from them, they aren't like the ones in the quarantine zone," said Joel when they moved further down the road the dogs noticed them and began to run away.

"Well that's better, trust me you wouldn't want to get bitten by one of them," said Johnny shivering as he remembered a time when one of the supply teams came back and one of the men had been severely bitten on his left arm.

"Its hard to even imagine what this place would have been like before it all went down," said Ellie looking at one of the living rooms as they began searching the other houses.

"Must have been nicer then what it is now," said Johnny walking in after being in the kitchen where he found some bandages.

"Well the bunker must have been clean at least," said Ellie smiling and Johnny laughed a little.

"Yeah well a downside of living the bunker was that there were no windows and practically the only time I got to see outside was when the other brought me outside to practice my shooting," he said.

"You know I was five when the infection happened, memory's a little hazy but I remember living in a town just like this, they had these things called barbecues and the only thing I remember the most was the smell," said Henry smiling at the memory.

"Here come on lets move," said Joel as they moved onto the next house that had a dart board in the living room, "Here you gotta try this," said Sam picking up the darts that were left on a stool.

"Sure, you up for trying," said Ellie looking at Johnny who shook his head no as a dart floated up from the stool and hit straight into the middle of the board.

"I thin me playing would be unfair to everyone else, there's something I need to take care of anyway," said Johnny as he walked upstairs and headed all the way to the top floor where he found a small bedroom. He found some arrow for his bow under a small desk before he sat on a mattress where he began to take his pistol apart and began cleaning the parts with cloths he kept in his backpack.

"So this is what your doing instead of having fun," said Ellie appearing at the stairs with a smile on her face.

"How did the match go and yes one of the other things I learned is how to properly take care of my weapons," Johnny said smiling as he continued cleaning his gun.

"I say it's a tie but Sam said I got destroyed, you should have been there to be the witness," she said laughing before sitting on the mattress and looked at the different parts of his gun as he cleaned them, "You know how to put it back together right?" She asked looking confused.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't," said Johnny as picked up another piece and began cleaning it . When he looked up he noticed Ellie staring at her feet, "Something you want to talk about?" He asked as he began to put his pistol back together.

"Something I overheard Henry say when I came up here, there will come a day when kids can just be kids again, that sounds impossible," she said before sighing.

"I think we stopped being kids when we learned what the world we live in is really like," said Johnny.

"Yeah, even though there are still some good things out there, if it weren't the assholes who were trying to kill us," said Ellie.

"Don't forget the infected," said Johnny as he finished putting his pistol back together and holstered it.

"I don't think the two of us will have trouble forgetting them," said Ellie holding the arm with her bite scar up in the air.

"Definitely," said Johnny waving both his arms in the air as the two of them laughed and there was a few more moments of silence as the two of them just sat there as they could hear someone moving around on the second floor.

"So I guess you were the only kid in the bunker after, you know," said Ellie.

"Yeah but the others were very nice to me back when I was younger, told me stories back before the world went to hell, how to shoot and more importantly how to survive," said Johnny as he looked at his hands.

"So there wasn't any girls around your age there?" She asked and Johnny felt his face go warm from the question and he looked to see she was looking away.

"Ellie," said Johnny getting her attention as held her hand, she didn't even make him let go of her hand as she looked into his eyes, "If your asking if I liked a girl back then, then no I didn't have a girl I liked," he said.

"Did you like any boys?" He asked without hesitation.

"No I didn't, not back in Boston anyway," she said as she held his hand in her own as their faces got closer.

"So what about now?" He asked as his face moved closer to hers.

"Is that okay," she said before smiling and he smiled as well.

"As long as your okay with it," said Johnny as their lips almost touched when.

"Whoa sorry didn't mean to interrupt," said Henry making the two of them jump away form each other. But Johnny had accidentally sent himself flying into the wall across the room.

"Oh shit," said Ellie getting up from the mattress to make sure he was okay.

"Something the matter Henry," said Johnny as he rubbed the back of his head as he stood back up.

"We found something you should see," said Henry heading back down the stairs.

"Well way to kill the moment," said Ellie looking frustrated as Johnny stood next to her, "Is your head okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets just go see what this is about," said Johnny as the two of them headed out of the house and down the road where they found the symbol for their fireflies spray painted on the wall next to it.

"Fireflies they were here, how are we even going to find them," said Henry.

"I know a guy, my brother actually he was a firefly and last time I heard he was somewhere in Wyoming," said Joel, "We find him Im sure we can find the fireflies, what you say you in?" Joel asked looking at Henry.

"Yeah sure man, sounds like a plan," said Henry.

"Looks like were all sticking together," Sam said looking at Ellie who looked frustrated and Johnny who was examining the blockage in the road, "What are you so angry about?" He asked getting Ellie out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, lets just get out of here," said Ellie walking over to Johnny.

"Was it something I said," Sam said looking confused.

"Don't worry she just hates being interrupted," Henry said laughing.

"I heard that," said both Johnny and Ellie.

"Come on, theres gotta be some other way around," said Joel as they decide to walk to one of the gardens at the back of the houses and found steps leading to another part of the area. After they all jumped down a gun shot went off hitting the ground near them.

"Shit get down," said Joel as they all hid behind a car when another shot went off.

"Did you where it came from," said Henry and Johnny looked over the car to see a light reflecting against something in the top floor window from one of the houses at the end of the street.

"Shot came from all the way down the street," said Johnny when car window in front of him cracked.

"Alright ill go deal me and Johnny will go deal with him," said Joel.

"Wait your just leaving us here," said Ellie looking annoyed.

"Wait before you start I need you to cover us as we move," said Joel.

"Aright, hey the both of you better stay safe," said Ellie looking serious.

"Don't worry, Johnny you go left ill take right," said Joel and Johnny nodded yes before they moved up, Johnny take the path on the left while Joel took the right.

A bulletin hit the car Johnny crouched behind, "Go back to where you came from kid," the man from the building said sounding annoyed. Johnny moved into one of the small houses where he heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"I know where you are," he said as he walked down the stairs only for his shotgun to fly out of his hands and at Johnnys feet who was aiming his shotgun pistol at him before firing it. The mans body fell to the bottom of the stairs as Johnny headed to the back of the house.

He was walking down the path between a wall and a burned down house when three men were running toward him before hiding behind cover. Johnny noticed one of them carrying a Molotov, he took it from the mans hand and lit it before throwing it back just when bullet nearly missed him.

Johnny hid behind cover just when he heard the mans screaming from being burned, when he looked over the cover he saw another one of them moving up and before he went further Johnny shot him in the head.

"Ahh," the third one screamed from behind an old piece of machinery as he aimed his rifle at Johnny. But the machinery pushed against him making him fall back as it flew into the air above him, "Wait no," he said before it fell on his head.

After reaching the fence in front of the house more men came out from behind it and Johnny saw one being take down by Joel with an arrow, Johnny took out his pistol and shot another one before getting into cover.

"Johnny," said Joel getting his attention and he looked to see him holding up a nail bomb.

"Throw it," he said. Joel threw the nail bomb into the air and Johnny made it land between three men. The nail bomb exploded killing them and leaving one standing behind cover who was carrying a shotgun.

"You assholes," he said standing up and aiming his gun at Joel who was now holding his own shotgun. Johnny shot him in the leg before he could fire, Joel shot him with his shotgun and his head was blown off.

"You doing alright," said Joel as the two of walked into the building.

"Met a few of them on my way here, cmon the others are still in trouble as long as that guy is still up there," said Johnny as the two of them ran upstairs to the top floor. Joel walked into the room first seeing no one before the man who was using the sniper grabbed him from behind holding a knife. Johnny sent the man flying into the wall and stabbed him in the neck with his switch blade.

They then heard gun fire from outside and Joel looked through the scope, "Theres more coming from behind them," said Joel as he loaded the gun with another bullet.

"I'm going to help them, do you know how to shoot that thing," said Johnny standing at the exit of the room.

"Yeah go," said Joel as Johnny rushed down the stairs he already heard Joel shooting off a bullet. When Johnny got outside he ran up the road towards to where Ellie, Henry and Sam were standing behind cover.

He noticed a man standing behind cover at the house across from them, Johnny picked him up and sent him flying face first into the ground, "Who is that," said another man before Ellie shot him, his body fell to the ground dead.

One more ran out of the house next to them, but Johnny had his bow out and shot the man in the chest with a arrow. The man grabbed the arrow but before he could take it out Henry shot him in the head.

"Look out," said Sam pointing at the top of the road where the jeep was driving down the road.

"They followed us all the way out here," said Johnny as the four of them rushed to cover as the jeep began firing at them with its turret.

"Don't these guys know when to quit," said Sam looking frightened when a Molotov was thrown at the car next to them.

"Your not getting away from us this time," said angry voice from inside the jeep.

"Well you made a big mistake following us," said Johnny getting up from behind cover and grabbed the turret and kept it from moving when a man holding a Molotov stood up up from the inside.

But Joel shot him with the sniper and the man fell back into the jeep as the Molotov went off inside it, setting it on fire as it drove straight into one of the houses. "We got it this time," said Sam.

"Nice work Joel," said Ellie giving a thumbs up in his direction.

"Sam," said Henry getting his attention as four infected ran at them. One grabbed Johnny trying to push him to the ground, but it was sent flying into a wall where its head went splat. Ellie shot the one going for her, while Joel shot the one on top of Henry, Johnny sent the one on top of Sam flying into another wall.

"Sam you okay," said Henry as he helped his brother back up.

"Yeah I'm okay," said Sam when they noticed more infected running down from the road.

"Move now," said Johnny as he tossed two infected into a wall killing them and then noticed a large group running next to a car, "What better time to try it," he thought before he felt the pressure from grabbing the car. But he threw it on top of the infected killing them as more began running down the steps.

"Hey come on," said Henry .

"Johnny we got to go," said Ellie before Johnny sent another car flying into another large group of infected as began to breathe in and out.

Johnny then noticed there was still a good amount of them left, "No, your not getting any FURTHER," Johnny yelled as all the windows in the area broke and the good chunk of the infected flew into the air before with quick speed thrown into the ground.

"AHHHH," Johnny screamed pointing his right fist at a group of clickers before all their head below up. He did the same the other infected as his body flew into the air, along with all the abandoned pieces of machinery and cars. They all dropped on the infected and some of the cars crashed infected into the other houses. More infected heads blew up scattering blood on the ground and the grass as Johnny screamed in anger as he aimed his fists.

He then saw there were no more infected and he then felt his vision blurring as he felt pain n his head, the last thing he heard was Ellie screaming, "JOHNNY," as his body began to fall to the ground.

Joel rushed outside and caught him, "Johnny," said Ellie rushing over to him and noticed his eyes were closed, "Oh no come on," she said.

"Dont worry he's just out," said Joel noticing his chest moving up and down from breathing.

"Wait do you all hear that," said Sam looking at the destruction in front of them.

"There better not be another one of them out there," said Ellie taking out her pistol.

"No listen," said Joel to calm her down.

"He got em all," said Henry as he looked at the multiple infected corpses scattered around the area, a good amount of them missing their heads.

"What was that," said Sam looking at Johnny who looked like was asleep as Joel carried him.

"Come on, lets get him to the radio tower," said Henry as they all headed to the back of the house and walked through the fence. Henry and Joel moving Johnny through the hole before Joel went back to carrying him.

That night inside the radio tower building, Joel and Henry were telling stories while they ate their food, Ellie sat on the the ground next to Johnny who was still out, he was was covered with a blanket and his backpack was being used as a pillow.

"Come on man get serious," said Henry.

"No its true, it was Tommys birthday and all he wanted too do was take two Harley's across country," said Joel smiling at the memory.

"Man, I can die happy if I can just ride one around the block," said Henry, "So what was it like?" He asked looking excited.

"It was good," said Joel.

"Good, come on man give me details," said Henry.

"Alright you two can watch him now," said Ellie getting up from the ground.

"Is he still not awake," said Henry.

"Hes still breathing and ill take that as a good sign," said Ellie, "Now I'll leave you two your chat about your motor cycles," she said.

"No hang on Ellie this ain't no ordinary motor cycle, when you get on and feel that engine, there ain't nothing like it," said Henry.

"Oh yeah how would you know," said Ellie.

"Seen them in my dreams," he said as he began making loud revving noises and holding out his hands like he was holding the handle bars. He and Joel laughed while Ellie sighed before going into the next room where Sam was.

Joel and Henry laughed before a worried expression appeared on Henrys face, "I don't think anyone else from my group is going to show up and the hardest part of it all, explaining it to Sam," he said.

"He's going need to know sooner or later," said a voice from behind them which made them almost jump as Joe preached for his gun before realizing it was Johnny. He sat up slowly holding a hand over his forehead.

"Take it easy," saiid Joel crouching next to him.

"You gave quiet the scare there man," said Henry.

"Sorry about that, guess that's what happens when I use to much power and honestly that was the first time I used that much of it," said Johnny before looking around the room, "Where are we," he said.

Meanwhile in the other room Ellie walked in as Sam was looking over cans of food, "Well its safe to say those two have officially bonded," she said, "So whats going on here?" She asked.

"Just taking stock of all the food we found today," Sam answered without looking up.

"I see, so how are we doing on canned peaches," she said picking up a can before Sam put it back down.

"Did Henry send you?" He asked looking annoyed which made her look confused.

"No why would Henry send me," she said as Sam got up from his chair.

"Probably to make sure I'm not screwing anything up," said Sam.

"Well I think we all did good today, especially you," said Ellie before Sam looked out the window, "Hey were a team now, were going to look out for each other and if your not sure think about today," she said about to walk out when Sam spoke up.

"How is it your not afraid of all this?" Sam asked.

"Who saids that I'm not," said Ellie turning around to face him.

"Well what are you afraid of," said Sam.

"Well lets see, scorpions are kind of creepy, but my biggest fear is ending up alone," said Ellie, "You," she said.

"Those things out there, how can we know the people are not trapped in there, that they cant control themselves," said Sam, "I don't want to imagine if someone like Johnny turns into one," he said.

"He was trained to fight the infected, I'm sure he will be fine," said Ellie as Joel hadn't told her or Johnny that it was okay to tell them that they're immune.

"Henry saids their in heaven that their with their family's, do you think that's true," said Sam as Ellie thought about it before answering.

"I go back and forth, I'm just not sure and on an unrelated note," she said before opening her backpack, taking something out of it and placing it on the table. It was revealed to be the toy Sam was looking at back when they met in the city.

"If he doesn't know about it, he wont complain," said Ellie before opening the door, "Holy shit," she said closing the door behind her as she rushed over to Johnny.

Sam picked up the toy before tossing it to the ground as he sat back down in the chair, he then pulled up one of his pants leg as he stared at the scratch wound from the infected.

The next morning Joel and Johnny were looking out the windows as Henry was cooking, "Hmm, something smells good," said Ellie getting up from where she was lying on the floor.

"Morning," said Johnny smiling.

"Morning, how you feeling?" She asked.

"All better, I can probably lift a truck no questions asked," said Johnny as the two of them laughed.

"Where's Sam," she said.

"Thought I let him sleep in for once," said Henry before smiling, "If you want to eat you can wake him up and tell him to join us," he said. Ellie smiled before going into the next room and when she opened the door she saw Sam standing in the corner with his shoulders shaking.

"Sam," said Ellie.

Then in the other room the three of them heard, "SAM," Ellie screamed.

"What the hell," said Joel when the door burst open as Ellie fell on her back while the infected looking Sam tried to scratch her.

"Shit hes turning," said Joel going for his backpack when when Henry shot the ground near him.

"That's my," said Henry, but before he could finish a sentence they heard a slamming noise. They all looked to see the infected Sam struggling against the wall as an invisible force held him there.

"I'm sorry," said Johnny before clenching his fist and Sams head exploded with his blood splattering on the wall. His body fell to the ground as Johnny rushed over to Ellie, "Are you okay," he said.

"Uh huh," said Ellie still looking shocked.

"Sam," said Henry getting their attention.

"Oh no," she said.

"Sam," said Henry as he began to cry.

"You two stay back," said Joel walking slowly over to Henry as he pointed his gun at Joel, "Take it easy Henry, I'm going to take that gun from you okay," he said.

"Its your fault, its all your fault," said Henry aiming his gun at Johnny.

"Its no ones fault," said Joel as Henry pointed his gun at his own head and pulled the trigger. Killing himself as his body fell to the ground.

"Oh my god," said Ellie as she and Johnny stood back up as they stared at the scene in front of them.

"Not again," said Johnny shutting his eyes.

They buried Henry and Sams body's outside the radio tower before continuing on their journey. As the weather began to change, the group of three changed their clothes. Johnny now wore jeans along with blue hoodie. He also found a black beanie hat that covered his scars. When they were walking up a road Ellie pointed at a sign, "Jackson county, which means were close to Jackson city right?" She asked looking at Joel.

"Yeah were getting close," said Joel.

"You looking forward to seeing your brother again," said Ellie as they walked forward.

"I'm just ready to get there," said Joel.

"Well looks like will have to find way around this first," said Johnny noticing the road didn't go any further.

"Well come on, will find a way around," said Joel as they began to walk down the hill towards the river.

Johnny then began to think about what Joels brother would be like and wondered what happened to the Tommy he knew a long time ago, who had left the bunker back when the experiments had first started.


	9. Part 9: Tommy

**Part 9: Tommy **

_Flashback: _

In the massive cubed shaped room inside the bunker that was being used to train Johnnys powers. It had only been a year since Elsie Grayson had died and his power was still in its early stages. Johnny sat on the ground in the middle of the room trying to lift a toy jet, it started shaking a little before floating a bit off the ground.

"Yeah," said Johnny cheering with a smile on his face before the door to the room opened and revealing a man with short hair, not wearing the firefly uniform but normal clothes. His entrance brook Johnnys concentration and the toy jet fell to the ground, "Oh," he said looking down.

"Hey I'm sorry about that little Johnny," said the man making him look up.

"Tommy," he said getting up from the ground and rushing over to hug him.

"Hey there buddy, I saw what you did there, your really something else," Tommy said as Johnny backed up and looking towards the stuff bear on the ground.

"Yeah and look I can make him fly," said Johnny waving his hand at the bear, "Ow," he said holding his head as the bear flew into the air and blood leaked from his nose.

"Whoa there, don't rush it," said Tommy looking worried as he took a tissue out of his pocket as Johnny held his hands on his head as the man wiped his nose.

"Thanks Tommy," said Sam walking into the room to check on her son, "How bad is it?" She asked referring to his headache.

"It doesn't hurt too bad," said Johnny with a small smile on his face.

"Is there a problem ms Grayson," said Isaac over the rooms intercom.

"He needs rest Doc, not more of your experiments," said Tommy looking at the glass screen at the front of the room, where the observation room was.

"Your opinion doesn't matter, were trying to help this boy," said Isaac calmly, "Plus I thought you were leaving," he said.

"Your leaving," said Johnny looking at Tommy who sighed before crouching to his level.

"Yeah sorry little Johnny, but its time I get a move on," he answered before smiling. He had been only in the bunker for the last few months after Johnnys father had found him walking around a small town nearby and offered him place to stay since he was low on supplies. Tommy formed a friendship with Johnny as he told him story's and Johnny liked showing him tricks with his growing ability.

"But its dangerous out there," said Johnny looking with a sad look on his face before Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey will see each other again, I know we will," he said before standing up and looking towards Sam, "Make sure to watch out for the doc, I heard some nasty rumors about whats hes going to try to make sure hes immune,".

"I will," she said before the two of them hugged and Tommy left the room as she held her sons hand as he watched his friend leave. Not knowing if he would survive out there.

_Flashback end_

After finding out they couldn't walk further down the road they found a path leading to the river, "So what happened between you two?" Ellie asked when they reached the river.

"What do you mean," Joel said.

"You two aren't together so obviously something must have happened," said Ellie as Johnny climbed up a hill.

"We just had different of seeing things, Tommy saw the world one way and I saw it a another way," said Joel.

"Marlene said he was a firefly," said Ellie.

"Yeah, Marlenes words gave him hope and that kept him going for a while but just like Tommy he eventually gave up on that too," said Joel when they walked under a fallen tree.

"Well theres only so much time that you can give before you start to questions peoples words," said Johnny, "Which makes me glad I threw my tag away," he said.

"Wait so you were made a firefly," said Ellie.

"I was given a tag the day before I left the bunker, I never put it on and during that time I started to question why I was always down there when the doctor said I could use this power to help people," said Johnny as he clenched his fists.

"I see, so when was the last time you saw your brother?" Ellie asked looking at Joel.

"I believe his last words to me were, I don't ever want to see your face again," said Joel.

"And he knows where the fireflies are suppose to be," said Jonny looking back at Joel as they walked up another hill.

"I hope so," said Joel.

"Well if he doesn't know, I'm sure the three of us can find them on our own," said Ellie before they saw the large structure in front of them with a large amount of water coming out from the middle of it, "What is that,".

"That theres hydro electric power plant, it kind of uses the water to make electricity," said Joel.

"How does that work?" Ellie asked sounding confused.

"A lot of machinery and a very long explanation, but the short version is that the waters movement helps everything work," said Johnny making Joel look at him, "One of the fireflies who lived in the bunker used to work at a power station and told me stories of how other power sources worked," he said before climbing the railing to see there was no path forward.

"Look over here," said Ellie pointing at the round lever that could lift up half of a small bridge that goes across.

"Looks like the other half could be lifted from the other side, you want to take care of that," said Joel pointing at Johnny who nodded his head before lifting himself into the air and landing on the other side as he turned the round lever. Joel turned the one on the other side and the two parts were now aligned.

Joel and Ellie walked across as Ellie held up her right hand, "Teamwork," she said. Johnny laughed before giving her a high five and Joel did the same, "Yeah,".

They walked next to the wall before reaching the entrance to the dam and there was a small building near the end of the blocked road in front of it. Johnny searched it and found a map of the dam along with a gun that had a scope on it.

Johnny put the gun into his backpack before walking outside where Joel was checking the gate, "Found a map, so it looks like were going to have to go through here," he said looking at the gate.

"Seems like it," said Joel putting his hands on the gate when they heard the sounds of guns being armed above them. Johnny and Ellie took out their pistols as they looked up at the wall where two men on the left side and a woman on the right side were aiming rifles at them.

"Don't move and tell the boy and girl to do the same," the woman said looking down at them.

"Ellie, Johnny do as the lady saids," said Joel gesturing his hands at the two of them. Johnny and Ellie held their pistols up in the air and their left hand in the air, "We didn't know this place was occupied were just trying to make our way through," said.

"Where are you headed," said the woman when the gate opened.

"They're alright," he said.

"Wait you know these people," said the woman when the gate opened and Johnny almost dropped his pistol when he saw who it was. It was the Tommy he knew, his hair had grown and he had small beard growing.

"I know him, hes my damn brother," said Tommy looking over at Joel , but before he could say anything Johnny spoke up first.

"Tommy," he said holstering his pistol.

"Sorry kid, but do I," he said before watching as Johnny removed his beanie and revealing his long hair, "Little Johnny," he said and Johnny nodded his head before Tommy walked over to him and hugged him.

Johnny hugged him back while Joel and Ellie stared at the sight looking surprised, "Look at you, your almost a grown man now," said Tommy.

"Still a good few years away, but looks like you've got older since last time I saw you," said Johnny as he smiled.

"Well it happens to all of us," said Tommy before walking over to his brother, hugging him as well and Joel smiled before hugging him back, "You got old," he said.

"Don't worry it will happen to you too," said Joe as the woman who was aiming their gun at them earlier walked out of the gate and stood next to Tommy.

"This is Maria, be nice to her she kind of runs things around here," said Tommy as he rested his hands on his rifle.

"Mam, thanks for not shooting my head off," said Joel.

"Well it would have been awkward, considering your my brother in law," said Maria smiling while Joel looked to her then at Tommy.

"Well we all get rangeled up at some point," said Tommy before looking over at Johnny, "Where is his folks?" He asked only for Johnny to look down as Ellie put her hand on his shoulder.

"They didn't make it," said Johnny.

"Why don't we all head inside, Ellie right you hungry," said Maria.

"Starving," said Ellie.

"Well come on in then," said Maria gesturing past the gate and after they all walked it was closed behind them.

"Stand down their friendly," she said gesturing to the other people who were armed as they walked further in.

"So what are you doing all the way out here, thought I would find you in Jackson," said Joel looking over at Tommy.

"I came across this place first, were trying to bring the plant back to life and it worked for a while at least," said Tommy before looking over at Johnny, "After the bunker I thought I wouldn't see another place with Electricity again,".

"Were trying to get this place working again and were close," he before they noticed two horses in front of them.

"Hey Tommy you mind helping me with this," said one man who was trying to fix one of the horses shoes.

"Yeah sure, ill be right back," said Tommy going over to help the man while the other four went to see the other horse.

"You actually have horses here," said Ellie ass she petted one of them.

"Yeah a whole mess of them, you ever ridden one before," said Maria.

"Yeah a few times," said Ellie.

"When have you ever ridden a horse?" Joel asked looking confused as Johnny petted the horses head.

"Uh this guy back in the Bostons quarantine, he had one and he gave me a few lessons," said Ellie.

"You know if you want we can take them riding later," said Maria.

"Really that would be great, hey Johnny maybe I can teach you how to ride," said Ellie smiling.

"Why do that when I can already fly," said Johnny laughing when Tommy walked over.

"Alright all done, why don't we head and I can show you around," said Tommy as they walked towards the buildings entrance. When they got inside a voice from Marias pocket, "Maria," it said. Maria took out a radio and held down the button.

"Yeah go ahead," she said.

"Were about to get plant going again, need someone to oversee it," the voice said from the radio.

"I got to," she said looking over at Tommy who shook his head.

"Don't worry I got it," he said before gesturing at Johnny and Joel, "Why don't you two come along," he said.

"Sure," said Joel and Johnny nodded yes, "Stay with her," he said looking at Ellie.

"Hey," she said looking nervous.

"Cmon Ellie, lets give the boys some time," said Maria as Johnny, Joel and Tommy walked into the next room that looked like a living quarters with Bunk beds lining the walls.

"Here I got something for you," said Tommy as they walked over to a table that was between two bunk beds, "I went back to Texas last year, must of our stuff is already long gone," he said before reaching into a bag, taking out a photo and handing it to Joel who looked at it.

"It's a little faded, but you can still see a good bit," said Tommy before Joel haded him back the photo.

"I'm good," said Joel as Tommy took back the photo.

"Are you sure," said Tommy.

"I said I'm good," said Joel and Johnny looked worried seeing he had a sad look on his face.

"Alright then, sorry Johnny it's just an old memory," said Tommy putting the photo back into the bag.

"Its alright," said Johnny having an idea that the photo must have remained Joel of something sad from his past.

"Tommy, I really need to talk to you privately," said Joel.

"Alright then," said Tommy as they headed up stairs and started walking across the bridge to reach the building across it.

"It was Maria and her dad who found this place, trying to create sustainable life such as growing crops, never thought you could live like this again," said Tommy, "Now were close to bringing the plant back to life," he said as they finished crossing the bridge.

"What do you do for protection?" Joel asked.

"We take turns guarding the perimeter," he answered.

"But you still deal with infected right," said Joel.

"Who doesn't, Johnny remember how someone would always walk outside the bunker in the morning and night?" He asked and Johny nodded yes.

"It was to make sure no infected ever got close to the area, though a while after you left they started to bring some in for me to fight," he explained.

Johnny noticed a dog lying next to the wall biting on a tennis ball, "Hello there," he said crouching down and petting the dogs head as he looked up at him.

"That's Buck, not much of a guard dog but he's good to have around," said Tommy before they walked into the building where there were men sitting around a table, "These are the guys who are trying to get the plant working again," he said.

"We think we got it this time," one of them said.

"Is that right," said Tommy smiling.

"You wanna bet, ill bet you two millions bucks it works," he said only for Tommy to laugh.

"Yeah you got it, come on lets go see this," said Tommy gesturing for Joel and Tommy to follow him to the railing where there were group of men lowering a hatch down onto one of the turbines.

"Alright take it easy," said one of them as the hatch shook a bit on the wire.

"Hey Tommys here," said another one as Tommy, Joel and Johnny leaned on the railing.

"Alright boys lets get this done," said Tommy as they lowered the hatch but it shook a little more.

"Alright easy," one of the workers said but then the hatch became completely still as they lowered it.

"That should make it easier," said Johnny smiling while Tommy stared at him before laughing knowing the reason why the hatch was staying still.

They lowered the hatch and then they started up the machinery. The turbine then started turning as the lights in the room came on, "Alright that does it, someone get on line to Maria and give her the good news," said Tommy as they headed to the stairs.

"Looks your out two millions bucks," said Joel as the three of them laughed.

"Alright you wanted to talk, lets talk," said Tommy as they walked towards the office at the back of the room.

"You got quiet the crew set up here," said Joel as he closed the door behind them.

"Their good people, this places gives them a second chance, it gives everyone a second chance," said Tommy as he looked out the window, "So why did you leave Boston?" He asked looking at Joel.

"Ive been on quiet the adventure little brother," said Joel as he took a seat.

"Reckons its got something to do with that girl, what about you Johnny, whats your part in this," said Tommy as he took a seat.

"It involves both me and her," said Johnny as he leaned against the wall.

"Alright I'll listen, so what is it," said Tommy.

"They're immune," said Joel.

"Immune to what," said Tommy looking confused.

"I think it's obvious," said Johnny as he lifted up his sleeves revealing his scarred arms which made Tommy look angry.

"That crazy son of a bitch, he actually let an infected bite you," said Tommy as Johnny pulled his sleeves back down.

"It wasn't easy, he had it done over and over again to make sure I stayed immune," said Johnny looking annoyed as those memories flashed through his mind.

"What did your parents have to say about this," said Tommy.

"The doctor used their grief against them, that's how that monster was able to experiment on me in the first place, but in the end he fucking betrayed them," said Johnny as he clenched his sleeve.

"They died so that I could escape," he said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with that, hopefully they killed that doctor while you escaped," said Tommy.

"They didn't, because I'm the one who done it," said Johnny.

"Alright, so what about the girl," said Tommy looking over at Joel.

"I'm suppose to deliver her to the fireflies, now I'm thinking you finish the job collect the whole payment and give me some simple gear enough to send me on my way," said Joel.

"I haven't seen a firefly in years," said Tommy.

"Yeah put you know where they are, this for your cause," said Joel.

"My cause is my family now," said Tommy looking serious.

"Then have Maria or some of your reborn friends do it," said Joel starting to look annoyed.

"They got family's too," said Tommy.

"Tommy I need this," said Joel clenching his fist on the table.

"Your seriously going to leave us," said Johnny looking annoyed.

"Well fine, you want some simple gear ill give it you, but I'm not taking that girl off your hands," said Tommy, "Id like it if you stayed Johnny," he said getting up from his seat.

"Sorry Tommy but I this something I gotta do," said Johnny looking serious as he turned to the door as he remember his mothers last words.

"Is this how you're going to repay me," said Joel.

"Repay you," said Tommy as Joel suddenly got up from his seat.

"For all those damn years I looked after you," said Joel.

"Looked after that's what you're calling it, I got nothing but nightmares from back then," said Tommy.

"You survived because of me," said Joel.

"Was it really worth it," said Tommy when Joel was about to push him but Johnny sent him flying over the desk.

"ENOUGH," he yelled getting their attention, "Joel if you want your gear then just go, Tommy you can point me in the right direction and ill bring Ellie there alone," he said.

"So that's it then, we bring him the cure to mankind and he wants to play the pissy little brother," said Joel.

"Were not back in Boston, you try to lay your hands on me again it wont turn out well for you," said Tommy as Joel stood back up when an alarm went off.

"Whats that," said Joel.

"Were under attack, you still know how to kill right," said Tommy as he picked up his rifle as he and Johnny rushed over the door.

"Yeah," said Joel as they opened the door to see smoke at the end of the room with a man wearing body armor running out of it towards one of the workers who was coughing. The man wearing body armor froze before his neck snapped from an invisible force.

"Get into cover," said Johnny instructed the man as he noticed a man coming down the stair well, Tommy shooting him down with his rifle. Johnny flew up to the railing seeing two people near the entrance to the room. One of them he sent flying into the ceiling while he shot the other in the head with his pistol. When Tommy and Joel reached the railing, they walked into the next room where a man holding a pipe ran at Joel who dodged the swipe before shooting the man in the stomach.

"Alright that's all of them," said Tommy when his radio went off, "Tommy," said Maria.

"Maria, are you okay, where are you," said Tommy as he took out the radio when Johnny walked over to him.

"I'm fine , oh no their here, Ellie run," said Maria before the radio went silent.

"Maria, come on we better get a move on," said Tommy when the three of them along with some of the men who were in the building ran to the bridge when four men ran out of the door from the other side.

Johnny took out his bow and shot one of them in the head with an arrow. He then took out the pistol he had found outside the damn and fire it at one of the men, "Whoa this thing has some power," he thought as it only took one shot to kill the man. Joel and Tommy took out the last two with their rifles. When they reached the bridge three more men walked out of the door.

They all froze still as Johnny held up his right fist, "Shoot now," he said as he quickly grabbed his pistol with his right hand and shot one of the men in the head with Joel and Tommy getting the last two before they rushed into the building.

"Alright, Johnny you think you can pick this one up," said Tommy holding out his rifle and Johnny nodded as they looked down at the second floor where they could hear Maria and Ellies voices coming from a room where a man was standing next to its entrance, he was carrying a shotgun.

Johnny lifted the man into the air and Tommy shot him in the head before they went to bottom floor where another man walked out of the door next to the stairs. Johnny sent him flying into the wall before slitting his throat with his switchblade.

"Theres two of them in the room, both behind tables," said Joel as Johnny walked into the room seeing where the last two enemies were. He flipped the tables they were hiding behind and shoved them into the wall. Johnny and Joel shooting them in the head with their pistols.

"Maria," said Tommy rushing into the room.

"Tommy, Ellies with me," said Maria opening the door to the office that was in the room.

"Thank goodness," said Tommy as he rushed over to Maria while Johnny rushed over to Ellie.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah that was insane, these two guys rushed in here and one of them was using a shotgun, so Maria told us to run," said Ellie before Joel interrupted her.

"Are you hurt," said Joel.

"No I'm okay," said Ellie looking confused. While Ellie was talking to Joel, Johnny noticed Tommy looking over at them with a worried look on his face.

"This cant be good," he thought.

A few moments later Joel and Johnny were sitting at the back of of an old truck outside the building while Tommy and Maria were talking to each other, "Absolutely not you tell him to find someone else," Maria said.

"Whats that about?" Ellie asked Johnny and Joel as she walked over to them. Joel didn't answer while Johnny was looking over his new pistol, "Does it have anything to do with me and him?" She asked.

"Will talk about it later," said Joel.

"Did he at least tell you where the lab is," said Ellie.

"Will talk about it later," said Joel while Johnny sighed.

"Later, okay then," said Ellie walking away.

"Ellie," said Joel looking like he was about to say something else but just sighed before over hearing what Maria was saying again.

"One mess up, one mistake and ill turn into one of those widows," she said.

"I have to do this, I don't know what else to say," said Tommy.

There was silence for a few moments before Maria began walking over to Joel and Johnny, "Here it comes," said Joel as Johnny holstered his pistol as they got on the ground.

"You, if anything happens to him it will be all on you," Maria said while pointing a finger at Joel before walking away.

"Yes mam," said Joel looking down.

"Its going to be okay, ill take them to the fireflies," said Tommy before Johnny interrupted him.

"Absolutely not, its like you said Tommy your duty is to your family now," said Johnny looking serious, "Just tell me where to go and ill get us there, I wont let you die because of this," he said.

"You two cant do this alone, besides maybe a lot of good from this," said Tommy.

"I need to talk to Ellie first," said Joel when Tommys radio went off.

"I'd better take this," said Tommy walking a bit away.

"You'll be better off," said Joel while Johnny sighed.

"Try telling Ellie that," he said when Tommy came back.

"Joel, that girl is after taking off with one our horses," he said before the three of them ran towards one of the exits.

"Damnit, which way," said Joel. When they reached the exit they found a man pulling two horses by their reins.

"She just took off a few moments ago, no idea where she was going," he said as Joel and Tommy got their own horse.

"Don't worry and head back, will go get her," said Tommy as they rode out the exit with Johnny flying above them as they went up the road.

"Does she ever pull stunts like this," said Tommy.

"No, nothing like this anyway," said Joel as they rode further and went under a tunnel before passing the entrance to the forest.

"Well she didn't get through here," said Tommy pointing out the blockage in the road. Johnny then looked around before noticing the tracks leading into the forest.

"Tommy, over here," he said pointing at the tracks.

"Good eye, come on lets go," said Tommy as they entered the forest.

"Damnit Ellie," said Joel as they moved further down before they reached a log blocking the path. Johnny flew above it before noticing ahead of them was a man holding a Molotov.

"Get back," said Johnny taking the Molotov from the mans and grabbing it in the air. He then lit it and threw it down at the man. Johnny flew into cover behind an abandoned truck as other men began to shoot at him and the other one screamed as he was being burned alive.

"How many are there," said Joel as he and Tommy got behind the truck as well.

"I didn't get the chance to count," said Johnny take out his scoped pistol and shooting a man that was hiding behind cover near a small building. Another one holding a rifle ran down the hill before Johnny and Tommy shot him in the chest.

Johnny flew into the air behind another man before shooting him in the chest with his shotgun pistol. The last man aimed his pistol at Johnny from behind cover, but he didn't get to fire as Joel shot him in the head with his own bow and arrow.

"Alright that's all of them, back to the horses," said Tommy as he and Joel went back down the hill to get the horses while Johnny waited for them. When they got back he took off into the air and went further down the path.

"She wasn't there so she has to be fine," said Tommy to reassure them.

"Hopefully," said Johnny as he looked ahead, "Come on Ellie, where are you," he thought before noticing a large building ahead of them.

"There by the ranch, that's one of our horses," said Tommy pointing out the horse in front of the building. When they reached the building Johnny landed on the ground in front the entrace as Joel and Tommy got off their horses.

Joel was the first one in the door. When they walked inside there was an open doorway leading to the living room on the right side and the doorway to kitchen was next to the stairs on the left side.

"Ellie are you here," said Johnny looking around.

"Ellie," said Joel.

"I'm up here," said Ellie, her voice coming from upstairs.

"I think I'll leave you two to it, you might want to have a talk with her," said Tommy and Johnny nodded at him before he and Joel headed upstairs. They found Ellie in a bedroom at the end of the hallway. She was sitting in a seat next to a window and looking in a journal.

"Is this really all they had to worry about back then, boys, movies, deciding which shirt goes with which skirt," she said as Johnny sat next to her, "Sorry about taking off like that on you," she said.

"Its okay, the important thing is we found you," he said smiling as she put the journal down.

"Come on were leaving," said Joel.

"And if we say no," said Ellie.

"Do you any idea how important your life is, huh," said Joel looking annoyed, "Pretty stupid thing to do by just taking off like that,".

"Well I guess were both disappointed in each other," said Ellie putting her feet on the ground.

"What do you want from me," said Joel.

"Admit that you wanted to get read of us in the first place," said Ellie.

Joel paused for a second before speaking, "Tommy knows this area," he said when Ellie got up from the chair, "Oh fuck off," she said.

"Well I'm sorry but I trust him more then I trust myself," he said.

"Stop with the bullshit, what are you so afraid of, that were gonna turn out like Sam," she said gesturing at her self then at Johnny who was still sitting, "We cant get infected and if you don't know that we can look after ourselves why don't you remember what happened to that town,".

"How many other close calls have we had," said Joel.

"We made it through them just fine didn't we," said Johnny.

"And now you'll be doing even better with Tommy," said Joel looking angry before turning around.

"I'm not her you know," said Ellie.

"Who you talking about?" Johnny asked looking confused.

"Maria told me about Sarah," she said still looking at Joel who interrupted her as he turned around.

"Ellie, you are threading on some mighty thin ice here," said Joel.

"I'm sorry about your daughter Joel, but ive lost people too," said Ellie looking serious.

"Wait, was she on the photo Tommy showed him earlier," thought Johnny when Joel spoke up again.

"You have no idea what loss is," he said.

"Everyone that I have ever loved or cared for has either died or left me," said Ellie walking over to Joel, "Everyone fucking accept for you and Johnny," she said before pushing him, "So don't tell me ill be safer with someone else, because the truth is ill just be more scared," she said looking sad as Johnny walked over to her.

"Your right, your not my daughter and I sure as hell am not your dad," said Joel, "Now we are going our separate ways," he said before Tommy rushed into the room.

"Get your heads in the game, we got company," he said getting into cover as Joel checked the window and Johnny took out his pistol.

"Got two more walking in from the front," said Joel.

"Theres already more in the house, lets get this done," said Tommy as Ellie leaned against the wall. Johnny looked down the hallway seeing two men going to different rooms. Johnny snapped ones neck before killing the last one by stabbing him in the neck.

One more was coming up the stairs before Joel killed him with an arrow, "Hey whats going on up there," said a male voice from downstairs. Johnny went halfway down the stairs before tossing a nail bomb at the last three men. It killed two of them by blowing their legs off while the other one looked shaken. Johnny shot him in the head with his pistol as he and Joel walked to the front door.

Joel opened the door aiming his shotgun while Johnny aimed his pistol forward, "Alright were all clear," said Joel as Ellie and Tommy followed them outside.

"Do you want to try," said Tommy pointing at Ellies horse.

"Yeah sure," said Johnny as he got on the horses saddle.

"Need help getting up," said Tommy.

"I got it," said Ellie getting up behind Johnny. Johny felt his face go warm when he felt Ellies arms wrap around his waist.

Joel and Tommy got on their horses before they started heading back. Johnny didn't feel nervous as they rode back because he would sometimes look back and see Joel look at Ellie who was still had her arms around his waist. He looked sad before looking down.

They then reached a point where they could see the town, the lights in the houses and on the watch towers were on, "Amazing," said Johnny looking at the sight.

"Look at that, the kids will be watching movies tonight," said Tommy smiling at the sight as well.

"So where is this lab of theirs anyway," said Joel making Johnny look at him.

"All the way out, eastern Colorado university," said Tommy.

"I see, Johnny, Ellie come on now, give the horse back to Tommy," said Joel. Johnny smiled before he got off the horse, "Come on don't make me repeat myself, I'm going to hang on to this for a while longer if that's okay," he said as Johnny helped Ellie down from the horse and she was smiling.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Your wife kind of scares me and I don't want her coming after me," said Joel as Ellie handed Tommy the reins of to the horse.

"Sorry about stealing your horse," she said before walking over to Joel's horse.

"Lets head back to town, discuss it at least," said Tommy as Joel helped Ellie onto the horse and Johnny started flying above the ground.

"You know me my minds all made up," said Joel, "Eastern Colorado university, how do I find this lab of theirs?" He asked.

"Its in the science building, place looks like a big mirror you cant miss it," said Tommy.

"Alright, you take care of that wife of yours," said Joel.

"Theres a place for you here, you know that right," said Tommy.

"You two good," said Joel looking at Johnny then Ellie.

"Yeah," said Ellie.

"Take care Tommy," said Johnny hugging his old friend goodbye again.

"You take of that girlfriend of yours," said Tommy smiling. Johnny just smiled before letting go and following Joel and Ellie as they headed towards where they hoped the fireflies would be.


	10. Part 10: Wounded

**Part 10: Wounded**

"I don't get it it all sounds confusing," said Ellie as Joel finished explaining how one of the old sports used to be played.

"Well you got a play it a few times to understand it," Joel as he urged the the horse to enter the front gate as Johnny landed on the ground next to them.

"Practicing something until you understand it, that sounds familiar," he said as he stuffed his beanie into his backpack.

"Are you talking about when you were learning how to use your power?" Ellie asked and Johnny nodded yes.

"Yeah, took me around a month before I could lift up a cup with out having a nosebleed," he answered looking annoyed as the memories of the Doctor telling him to concentrate flashed through his mind. He then noticed they were passing a building with its garage door opened.

"You think someone's in there," said Ellie as Joel moved the horse to the front of the ramp.

"Will check it out, stay Callus," said Joel as he got off the horse while sighing, "What kind of a name is Callus anyway,".

"Its not my fault you didn't ask Tommy if you could change his name," said Ellie before noticing Johnny pick up something from next to an abandoned car. It looked like a metal weapon and a red canister attached under it.

"That's a," said Joel before Johnny interrupted him, "Flame thrower," he said finishing his sentence before attaching it to his backpack after making sure it was intact.

"You ever use one of those before," said Ellie as Johnny moved towards the stairwell.

"No but I know how they work, just gotta make sure I'm standing a good bit away from what or whoever I set on fire," he said as he walked up the stairs finding nothing on the second floor but Joel found something on the next floor.

He found two chairs next to the balcony with supply's on the ground. Joel handed him some pistol for his ammo while he was looking at a notepad, "There was a look out here," he said.

"Well that's a good sign at least," said Ellie as she watched them come back outside while Joel got back on the horse and Johnny walked next to them. Both he and the horse jumped over a barricade that was ahead of them.

"Well that was fun, hey why don't you get on the horse sometime," said Ellie looking over at Johny as they walked further in.

"Not that I got anything against Callus but I prefer flying for now," said Johny while petting the horses head, when he noticed there was barricade up ahead on the steps, "Looks like will have to find another way through," he said before noticing a hole in one of the buildings.

The horse was able to fit through it while Joel and Ellie had to lean down. They were walking through the hallway before stopping in front of a closed gate, when Johnny began to opened he heard the horse complaining, "Whats going on," said Joel before all three of them heard the sounds of infected coming from the next room.

"Runners," said Ellie before Johnny walked through the space he had opened and closed it.

"Ill deal with them, ill come back when its safe," said Johny as he noticed the only way out of the building ahead of them was a metal gate leading to the outside. He noticed a power box on the wall next to it and a cable that was coming out of it leading to the second floor.

"Are you being serious," said Ellie.

"He's right, we can't have the horse running away," Joel said before nodding at Johnny with a serious look on his face and he nodded back him in understanding before going up the stairs to the next floor. He found one infected in the hallway before he killed it with his switchblade before noticing the rest in a room filled with shelves and a generator in the middle of the room.

"Probably going too need to get that on if I want that gate to open," he thought before lifting one of his fingers and all the infected slammed into the ceiling headfirst. They all fell to the ground as Johnny walked over to the generator and turned it on.

When he walked downstairs he noticed Joel opened the gate from inside the building, "You know I was thinking about it, I would have liked to be an astronaut," said Ellie as Johnny pressed down on the button that opened the gate to outside.

"Really, why would you want to do that?" He asked as Joel got back on the horse.

"I thought it would be cool, can you imaging being up there all alone," said Ellie as they walked outside, "What about you, what would you want to be?" She asked him which made him look surprised as he never once thought about it since he was to busy in the experiments.

"I'm not sure really, but one thing that I focused on throughout the years before I met you both is that I wanted to use this power to help people," he answered while looking at this right hand.

"That's quite a goal to have," said Joel as they jumped over another barricade to walk up the stairs.

"So what about you Joel, surely you once had a childhood dream?" Johnny asked while smiling.

"Well for a time I once wanted to be, a singer," he said.

"What no way," said Ellie.

"No I'm being serious,' Joel said.

"Well sing something for us," said Ellie smiling at the idea while Johnny walked ahead.

"Not happening," said Joel.

"Come on we wont laugh," said Ellie, "Come on back me up," she said looking at Johnny only to see him staring down at the courtyard below with small tailed animals moving around.

"Wait are those monkeys," she said as they walked down to the courtyard and when the little animals noticed them they ran away.

"Yeah a whole bunch of them," said Joel before moving the horse down the steps and they reached the courtyard before heading towards an archway that lead to a path between two buildings. Johnny then noticed the symbol for the fireflies spray painted on the building to the left side.

"Okay this is a good sign," said Ellie and Johnny looked over realizing she was trying to reassure them.

"Something doesn't feel right, we should have seen someone by now," said Johnny as they walked under another archway that lead to a gate that was closed.

"Uh, were so close," said Ellie pointing past the gate and Johnny noticed she was looking at the top of a building that has multiple windows on it.

"Theres a generator, Johnny can you move it to the plug?" Joel asked and Johnny nodded as he moved the cart the generator was on over to the plug. When the generator was close enough he turned the cart around and plugged it in.

"Well now we have to get it to turn on," said Ellie looking annoyed before she watched the switch be pulled into the air by an invisible force and a few moments later the generator started. Joel pressed the button that lifted the gate as Johnny took a deep breath.

"You holding up okay?" Joel asked.

"Yeah," he answered as he wiped his forehead.

Joel and Ellie got back on the horse as they moved past the gate and not long after they reached the front of the science building, "So did you ever come to a place like this?" Ellie asked looking at Joel.

"What a university, not not as a student at least," he said.

"How come?" Ellie asked.

"Well I had Sarah when I was pretty young, didn't have much time for other things," he said.

"Were you married," she asked.

"For a while at least," said Joel as Johnny started looking through the different tents surrounding the area.

"So what happened," she said and after not getting response, "To much,".

"To much," Joel said confirming her thoughts when he noticed Johnny pick up something from one of the tables in one of the tents, "What you got there?" He asked.

"Firefly tag, looks like its been left here for a long time," said Johnny placing it back on the table before noticing a hole in the side of the the Science building, "Looks like I found our way in,".

They noticed the gate leading to the entrance was locked, "How do we get through there," said Ellie before Johnny moved a nearby dumpster and pushed it down to the gate opening it.

"Guess that will work," said Joel as he and Ellie got off the horse as they walked past the gate while Johnny pushed the dumpster next to a truck so they could climb up. When they reached the hole Joel climbed up first before helping Johnny up who then helped Ellie.

"Well this is great," said Ellie as she looked around the dark hallways, "Where did everyone go,".

"Guess we have to look around first, find out what's going on," said Johnny as they walked around the floor they were on and only finding some supply's in one of the locked rooms.

"Hello fireflies, saviors of mankind over here," Ellie said as she opened the door to another area of the building which showed the first floor below them.

"Keep it down, we don't whats here yet," said Joel as they reached the stairwell where they found a container filled with old lab equipment.

"Well they were definitely using this place as a lab of sorts," Johnny said as he some of the stuff in the container reminded him of the lab back in the bunker.

"Nothing here accept for a bunch of medial stuff," said Joel tossing down a clipboard he had found in it.

"So where could they have gone to," said Ellie before they hard something crash on the second floor, "I don't think were alone here," she said as Joel and Johnny took out their pistols before they headed to the second floor.

"Well looks like theres some light," said Ellie when they reached a halfway the was covered in a sheet. There were stands with lights on them at each side and the only one that was on was on the other side.

They the heard the crash again before they walked through the covered hallways, "That sounded close," said Ellie looking over at Johnny who was walking ahead of her. He then noticed something lying on one of the tables in the next room.

"What is it," said Joel as Johnny walked over to the table where he found a voice recorder. He hit play on it and a male voice came out of it.

"The doc lended me one of these, figured someone should have known what I did before I came here and the Experiments that crazy bastard Isaac was up to, theres probably no chance in saving that boy now," the voice as Johnny hit pause with a shocked look on his face as he clenched the device in his hand.

"That's his name," he said lookin angered after hearing the docotrs name, while Ellie looked concerned for him as he hit play again, "Even it the first test succeeded he wont stop, with the infection Isaac believed we humans should evolve to something better to prevent something like this from happening again and I knew if I tried to get that kid out with his parents the others probably wouldn't even let me get close," he said.

"The parents probably wouldn't have listened to me, they lost their daughter they didn't want to lose their son to, I wonder if they would of changed their minds if they knew Johnnys chances of surviving were so low," he said as Joel and Ellie looked surprised as they now knew the boy the man in the recording was referring, was the young man currently holding it, "I don't care if we messed up here, I wasn't going to watch as they murdered a kid for their own gain, I only hope that where ever they are now, that they can forgive me for leaving them behind,". The recording stopped as Johnny placed the recorder in his backpack.

"So," said Joel when they heard a sound coming from the room next to them. The door was quickly pushed open by an invisible force which made the monkeys in the room run and jump out the windows from the sudden noise.

"I guess now we know what was making that noise," said Ellie as the three of them entered the room, "Maybe after all that research they all turned into fucking monkeys," she said looking annoyed.

"Come on they might have left another recorder behind to let others know where they were heading," said Johnny as he noticed the empty cages in the room.

"So Tommy wasn't the only one who left the bunker," said Joel getting his attention.

"No there was always people coming and going, though I have an idea about who was on the recording," said Johnny, "He was one of the assistants for the doctor, though a few nights after my second injection he vanished and I heard the doctor giving out about it,".

"Guess he was worried he would come back with reinforcements to stop him," said Ellie, "Still, it must be frightening knowing you could have died from it all,".

"It doesn't at all surprise me if he kept it from my parents, but I'm really glad I survived it after all," Johnny said smiling at her and she smiled back at him before Joel interrupted them.

"Come on you two get a move on," said Joel as they walked further into the room where they found a room that was blocked from the inside. Johnny pushed it open as the three of them walked inside to see a dead body wearing a firefly uniform in a chair and there was a gun in its right hand.

"Look here's another one," said Johnny noticing the voice recorder on the table. Joel picked it up before hitting the play button.

"If your looking for the fireflies their all gone," the voice from the recording said.

"Yeah no shit," said Ellie looking annoyed as she and Johnny searched through the files in the room.

"This time gave me some time to reflect,".

"Come on," said Joel pressing the forward button, after a few tries they heard what they needed to hear, "The rest of him have all gone to st Marys hospital in Salt Lake City, you'll find them there, still trying to fix the world, ha, good luck with that,". The recording came to a stop as they all stood together.

"Do you know where that is?" Ellie asked.

"I know the city," he answered.

"Is it far?" She asked.

"Its not exactly close, but maybe on horse back," he said before they all noticed flashlights coming from the first floor.

"Wait, fireflies," Ellie said when one of the flashlights moved in their direction.

"Move," said Johnny pushing her out of the way just when a sharp pain went through his right shoulder making him fall to the ground.

"DAMNIT," Johnny yelled as he held his left hand over the hole in his right shoulder.

"Oh no," said Ellie rushing over to him.

"Help him up, we need to treat somewhere that's not here," said Joel as Ellie helped Johnny up from the ground as they ran out of the room and into the hallway where a man wielding a machete ran towards them before Johnny shot him in the head with his pistol.

"Are you sure you can still fire?" Ellie asked looking worried as they moved further down the hallway.

"After having needles being injected my head over the years this almost feels like nothing," said Johnny looking like he was in pain as blood started to cover his left hand as they moved further down the hallway where more men emerged from the way they walked in. Joel shot them down with his pistol before Johnny slammed the last one into the ceiling headfirst.

When they reached the stairwell two more men walked up them before Johnny pointed his right fist forward, the two of them screamed in pain holding their heads before their heads exploded and their blood ended up on the walls. Joel shot the next two men with his shotgun before heading to the door leading to the next area.

But a man from the other side pushed the door against Joel making him fall against the railing.

"Joel," said Johnny taking out his pistol, but before he could shoot Joel punched the man and the two of them fell over the railing.

"Ahh," said Joel as he leaned on a round piece of metal that went through his right side.

"Oh no," said Ellie as Johnny flew the two of them down, while Ellie landed on the ground Johnny fell to his knees as he started to feel the effects from the wound.

"Come on, not now," he thought before hearing the sound of someone slamming at the doors behind him. Johnny took out his shotgun pistol and shot one of the two men that walked through the door while Ellie killed the second one with her pistol.

"Okay what should I do," said Ellie looking at Joel as Johnny slowly stood up.

"I need you to pull," said Joel sounding like he was in pain. Ellie pulled him up while his body moved through the metal piece, Joel screamed through out the process before standing up with blood coming out of the wound.

"Lets get to the horse," said Joel as Johnny helped him up.

"Alright, ill keep us covered," said Ellie aiming her pistol forward before they walked into the hallway where they saw a man holding a shotgun.

"There you are," he said aiming his weapon before it was thrown away behind him and before he could do anything else Ellie shot him in the head.

"You two doing alright," said Ellie as they moved further down the hallway.

"Could be better," said Johnny as he started to move Joels body with his mind.

"I'm okay," said Joel as his footsteps got slower.

"Your not okay Joel, now come on," said Ellie starting to sound annoyed when they saw the exit ahead of them where Joel fell up against a fallen vending machine.

"Come on Joel get up," said Johnny before looking up the stairwell to see two men running down it, "Ellie behind you," he said taking out his pistol and killing one of them with a shot to the head. Ellie killed the last by shooting him in the chest before helping Johnny pick up Joel.

"When we get you out of here, your so going to sing for us," said Ellie as Johnny and Joel laughed a little even with the pain they were in.

"You wish," said Joel.

"Come on, I can almost remember how the guitar used to be played," said Johnny smiling before pushing the door open and then seeing another man grabbing Callus reigns.

"Oh shit," he said reaching for his gun before Ellie shot him in the head and Johnny sent his body flying as far as he could before feeling a pain in his head.

"Johnny you need to get on as well," said Ellie as she helped Joel.

"No, hes more injured then I'am, get on I should have enough strength to fly till we reach somewhere safe," said Johnny looking serious. Ellie quickly got on the horse as Johnny flew in the air with a pained look on his face.

They left the university as snow began to fall around them. When they reached the road Ellie looked behind them, "Alright we should be okay now," said Ellie before Joel fell of the horse.

"Oh no," said Johnny falling to the ground barley able to stand as Ellie got off the horse as well.

"Joel, come on you need to get up, you have to tell us what to do now, Joel," said Ellie shaking his shoulders but his eyes remained closed as Johnny checked his pulse.

"Hes still alive, I can still lift him while flying," said Johnny as Joels body began to move into the air slowly.

"But it could make things worse for you," said Ellie looking worried as he noticed her looking at his bleeding shoulder.

"Don't worry I have a plan for this," he said managing to make a small smile on his face as he tried to reassure her before he flew into the air despite the pain in his shoulder and his head. They then found an abandoned mall with the outside entrance to one of the stores open. Johnny managed to move himself and Joel inside before he fell against the counter taking a lot of breaths.

Ellie covered Joels wound with one of her old shirts and some tape, "Okay there should be some medicine somewhere around here," she said looking over at Johnny at who had removed his jumper and his shirts, "What are you doing," she said as her face went warm even with his bleeding shoulder exposed.

Johnny moved his hand behind his right shoulder, "Shit, the bullet didn't go all the way through," said Johnny as Ellie crouched next to him.

"That's bad right?" She asked.

"Yeah, theres some bandages in my backpack and when I get it out of there immediately cover the wound," said Johnny and Ellie nodded in understanding. Johnny grabbed his long sleeve shirt before wrapping it up and placing it in his mouth to bite into it. He then placed his left hand over the wound and sure enough he felt the piece of metal. He screamed into his shirt as he pulled the bullet out from his own wound and once it was out he quickly tossed it against the wall while Ellie bandaged him up.

"Alright I'm going to find some medicine for you," she said about to stand up when Johnny grabbed her right hand making her look at him.

"No you need to find some only for Joel," he said smiling.

"No, no I cant lose you to please," she sad.

Johny placed his right hand on her left cheek, "Theres an easier way for me to get better, youll see theres a blank space on my arm where the scars are," he said. Ellie looked down and sure enough there was an area of clean skin surrounded by scars.

"Turns out beside the power the serum increased my body's natural healing, but the downside is I would have to be asleep for a long time while its healing," he said with a sad look on his face.

"How long would it take," said Ellie as she wiped her eyes.

"The doctor never told me how long and my mother was too worried to keep count," he said, "I'm sorry Ellie, but it's the only way and I promise ill come back," he said holding her hand. But what happened next surprised him, she pulled his face into her own and kissed him. He held his right against her cheek before she pulled away.

"You better not die because, I really like you Johnny," she said before standing up.

"Don't worry ill be back because, I really like you Ellie," he said as small tears appeared in his eyes. Ellie smiled down at him before walking to the inside of the mall and shutting the door behind her.

Johnny put his shirts and jumper back on before looking over at Callus, "Watch over for them for me, okay boy," he said before closing his eyes and focusing all his attention on his wound. A few moments later he heard nothing and all he could see was darkness.

Later on after Ellie had fought her way through both infected and people. She had returned with a medical kit. The first thing she saw was Johnny sleeping against the counter, "Please be okay," she said before checking his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it.

After sewing up Joels wound she made a two person stretcher for him and Johnny. She put them next to each other and covered them with a blanket before tying a rope from the stretcher to Callus.

As she opened the outside door, when she got on the horse she looked back at the two of them before she shook the reigns to get Callus to move. The horse moved out of the store while pulling the two people behind him. Meanwhile Ellie looked forward with a determined look on her face, she was going to make sure they survived.


	11. Part 11: Alone and waking up

**Part 11: Alone and waking up**

Winter was now full in affect as the snow covered the forest. A rabbit emerged from its hole in the ground hopping forward only once before an arrow shot through its neck and sticking to the ground. Ellie walked over taking the arrow out of the rabbit as she picked it up from the ground, "This should hold up for a while at least," she said before walking over to Callus and attaching the Rabbit to the saddle before noticing something in the distance.

"No way," she said looking surprised to see a deer. She quickly moved Callus over to one of the trees and placing his reigns on the branch, "You'll just spook it," she said before running after the deer that had gotten out of her sight.

After sliding down a snow covered hill she found herself in another part of the forest, "Alright now where are you," she said looking around before seeing the deer run to the right, "There," she said before slowly following and taking out her bow. After crouching near a tree she pulled out an arrow and fired at the Deer, shooting it in its side as it whined before taking off.

"Got you," she said excitedly before chasing the deer and following the trail of blood it left behind. After walking around a hill she saw the deer moving up ahead. She took out another arrow but before she fired she stepped on a branch alerting the animal as she fired. The arrow only hit its leg as it took off again, "Damnit," she said looking annoyed before going after the deer, again. After moving through the forest she found the blood trail went past a broken fence, she climbed over it and started walking the small path where it lead to an abandoned factory.

"Well this isn't creepy at all," she said before walking down the hill and walking through one of the abandoned buildings that had fallen apart. She then saw outside the deer lying on the ground dead with one of the arrows sticking out of its side. She walked over inspecting it when she heard movement from behind her and she immediately turned around while having an arrow at the ready, "Who's there, come out," she said looking serious as a man carrying a rifle and another man wearing a beanie hat walked out from behind the building.

"Hello there, don't worry we mean no harm, my names David, this here's my friend James," the man holding the rifle said.

"Make any sudden movements and I put one right between your eyes, ditto for your buddy there," she said aiming her bow at James, "What do you want?".

"Well if its okay we would like to trade some of that deer meat, were from a larger group, men women and children all very hungry," David answered.

"Me too, women and children all really hungry," said Ellie looking nervous hoping they wouldn't know she was lying.

"Well as I said we can trade for it, what do you need weapons, ammo," David began to say before Ellie interrupted him.

"Medicine, do you have any antibiotics?" She asked.

"Sure, we have some back at our camp, your more then welcome to follow us" said David pointing in the direction behind him.

"No, your friend can get it while you wait here, anyone else comes back with him," said Ellie before David finished for her.

"You'll put one right between my eyes," he said pointing at his forehead.

"That's right," she said still holding her bow up.

"Get some penicillin and a syringe," David said looking at James who didn't look eager to leave, "Go," David said before James looked back at Ellie and walked away.

Once he was out of eyesight, "Ill take that rifle of yours," she said.

"Of course," said David slowly walking over and placing his rifle on the ground.

"Back up," Ellie said as David backed away and she shouldered her bow before picking up the rifle and aiming it at its former owner.

"Its going to be cold out here, perhaps we should go inside, till he comes back," said David.

"Fine, but take it with us," said Ellie gesturing at the deer she killed. David nodded his head before grabbing the deer by its antlers and dragging it to a small building that was attached to the factory.

"Its going to get cold soon, you should sit close to the fire," David said as he lit a little fire in the room while Ellie crouched in front of deer still holding the rifle, "Look I know its not easy to trust complete strangers, whosever hurt you obviously really care about them," he said, "I'm sure everything will turn out okay,".

"They should be," she said before looking at the fire when she heard a familiar clicking sound coming from outside. She and David instantly stood up as clicker ran into the room looking around, Ellie backed up only to hit off against the deer and the clicker screeched before being shot by David who was holding a pistol.

He shot it in the head to make sure it was dead, "You had another gun," said Ellie looking surprised.

"Sorry about that, if its much the same I would like my rifle back," he said holding out his right hand.

"No you have your pistol," she said before aiming her rifle forward.

"I sure hope you know how to use that thing," David said as he closed the door to the building and covering the deer in a tarp.

"Ive had some practice," she said before looking determined as an infect started attacking one of the boarded up windows. She shot at it with her rifle killing it as more infected came running at the building, one of them being a clicker who managed to break through one of the windows. David shot at it before Ellie killed it with a shot to the head.

"Your not kidding, you're a better shot with that thing then I am," he said sounding impressed as they went to cover one of the windows with a metal shelf only for a clicker to grab Ellie from the window.

"Get off," she said taking out her knife and stabbing it in the head killing it.

"Looks like you didn't need my help after all," said David as more and more infected began running towards their direction, "We need to move," he said opening the doors that lead to the big part of the factory. The two of them ran as infected broke through some of the windows they passed. When they reached the top of the stairs they found a part of the door had been broken off.

"Hold them off till I can shut it," David said as he began to push the metal shelf near the door as Ellie killed two infected that were walking up the stairs. Before covering the hole they heard infected hitting against the shelf.

"You ever been to this place before?" Ellie asked him as they moved through the factory.

"Nope, Ive been through here," said David as they climbed onto the railing.

"Well that's perfect," she said sounding annoyed as they walked along the path before they had to climb over a fallen vent. When Ellie climbed over it the path underneath her fell down and she ended up falling to the ground.

"Ow," she said before standing back up.

"Hey kid you alright?" David asked from above.

"Yeah I'm okay," she said before she saw him look frightened.

"Get out of there," he said before running away as Ellie noticed a Clicker ahead of her. She snuck up behind it before killing it with her knife. She moved further down the path killing two more clickers with her knife before noticing she had to climb down and saw another clicker at the path below. She killed it with an arrow before climbing down and then went up the next ladder where she saw another clicker running towards her.

But before the clicker could reach her it was shot down on by David, "Hey you made it," he said.

"There you are, did you find a way out of here?" She asked as they were now on the other side of the factory. There was path on the second floor leading to the next building.

"So close, hey wait we can use that ladder," he said pointing at the ladder that was near the railing for the second floor. Ellie then noticed a ledge leading to the second floor.

"Here give me a boost up," she said. David smiled at her idea before holding his hands out and with his help she climbed up to the ledge.

"Be careful up there," David said.

"Don't worry, would have been real nice though if I could fly to," she said whispering that last part to herself as she walked around the railing only to find a clicker in one of the rooms. When it walked out she quickly stabbed in the head before reaching the ladder and passing it down to David.

"Great Job," he said before placing the ladder next to ledge near the path. The two of climbed up and ran across the walkway where they reached the next building only to find one part of the room was filled with supplies and dead bodies.

"Whoa, looks like someone already fought those things and lost," said Ellie as she found some ammo for her pistol.

"Ive been looking for these guys, damnit," David said looking annoyed, "Lets hope things turn out better for us," he said as Ellie picked up some nail bombs that had also been put on the ground. More infected began running up the walkway but they were killed by a nail bomb. Then infected started crawling in through the windows in the room. Ellie shot two of them in the head with her pistol. David killed a third before a clicker tired to bite him.

Ellie shot the clicker in the head as more infected climbed in from the window behind her. She took out her rifle killing one of them while David shot down the second one. They then heard something heavy land on the piece of machinery in the middle of the room.

"What now," said David as bloader dropped down in the middle of the room.

"It's a bloader," said Ellie as she took out a Molotov.

"A what," David asked as Ellie lit the cloth.

"One of those big fucking things, just burn it," she said before throwing the Molotov at the infected as it shook around while on fire. It began moving again before Ellie threw another Molotov at it and setting it on fire again. Along with two rifle bullets the infected went down, "Got it," she said sounding relived as two more infected ran up the walkway. Ellie killed one of them with the last bullet in her rifle and shot the last one in the head with her pistol.

"Hey kid listen, I think we did it," David said smiling as he walked onto the walkway.

"What like we got them all," said Ellie following him.

"You don't sound to excited," said David as he stood in the middle of the walkway where there was a large hole in the wall.

"More like I find it hard to believe," said Ellie standing next to him and hearing nothing.

"See nothing, cmon lets go check on our deer," he said before heading back towards the small building. As they walked inside David started up the fire again, "I must say we made a pretty good team back there,".

"We got lucky," she said as she crouched in front of the fire.

"Luck, no luck had nothing to with that," said David, "You see I believe everything happens for a reason, you see this winter especially has been cruel, a few weeks back I sent some men to a nearby town to search for supply's," he said getting Ellies attention.

"But the men who came back said that the others had been slaughtered by some crazy man, but there some other weird things you see, they also told me the other men had been killed by a boy who could send men flying without even touching them and make their heads explode," he said before looking directly at Ellie who looked nervous, "But here's something, these two were supposedly also traveling with, a little girl,".

Ellie quickly sat up aiming her rifle at him, "Now now, no need to get upset, its not your fault," he said before looking at the fire, "James lower the gun," he said as Ellie truned aiming her rifle at James who was standing at the doorway and aiming his pistol at her.

"No way David, theres no way shes," he said.

"Lower the gun and give her the medicine," David said gesturing at James other hand that held a small bag.

He tossed the bag to the ground as Ellie quickly picked it up, "The others wont be to happy about this," he said while walking over to David.

"That's not for you to concern yourself with," he said before looking at Ellie who was standing at the door, "You wont survive out there, I can protect you and the boy if you want,".

"We don't need your protection," she said before running away and stuffing the bag into her backpack. When she reached the hill she looked back to make sure she wasn't being followed and then ran back to where Callus was. After getting on the horse she quickly rode off to where she was staying.

She entered a small town with a big lodge at the bottom of the hill. She went to the house at the top of the hill and rode callus into the garage. She then got off the horse before going to the stairs leading to the basement.

"Joel, Johny," she said looking at the floor where there were two worn out mattresses. On the first one was Joel who seemed to be muttering while he looked cold even though he was covered with a blanket. Johnny was also under a blanket and it looked like he was sleeping but his face wasn't making any movement.

"I only manage to get a little bit of food, but I did get this," she said as she took the medicine out of her bag and put in the syringe. She lifted up Joels shirt revealing his sewn up wound and she injected the needle into the wound while Joel let out a sound of pain, "Sorry," she said before covering up his wound and covering him with the blanket as she walked over to the right side of Johnnys mattress.

She lied down using her backpack as a pillow as she put her right on Johnnys face, "Please wake up soon," she said before looking over at Joel, "Were gonna survive this," she said before shutting her eyes.

The next morning Ellie woke up hearing voices coming from outside, she got up from the ground and stood on a box that was under one of the windows. She saw three men carrying pistols as they looked around, "Shit, they must have tracked me here," she said before getting off the box and picking up her backpack.

"I'm going to lead them away from here," she said looking back at Joel and Johnny before heading upstairs. She opened the Garage door before grabbing Callus reins and pulling him outside. When she got outside she closed the garage door before getting on Callus saddle and began slowly riding forward while two of the men talked nearby.

"I cant believe he wants us to capture them alive, does he forget were the ones risking our lives," one said.

"Well I say its time we have a talk about his leadership skills," the second man said before Ellies arm was grabbed by a different man.

"Hey I found her," he said while Ellie struggle to get the man to let her go.

"Quick shoot her," the first man said.

"But David said too," he said before the first man interrupted him.

"Fuck David, kill her," he said pointing his right arm at Ellie who had just stabbed the man in the throat and got Callus to gallop fast down the road.

"Come and get me fuckers," she said as she passed the other houses and vehicles that were scattered around the area. The other men began to shoot at her as she rode down the hill and she had to kick off one of the men when Callus jumped over a fallen tree. When she was reaching the space between a house and garage one of the men called out.

"Shoot the horse,". Ellie rode past one of the gates when a bullet hit Callus neck making him whine as they fell over the hill.

When Ellie landed on the ground she saw Callus lying dead on the ground in front of her, "Oh no," she said before hearing voices from above her, she quickly ran down the hill and into one of the houses. When she walked to the front door after finding some arrows she saw two men ahead of her. She then took out a nail bomb she had kept from the factory and threw it.

"What the hell," one of them said before the nail bomb went off killing him and the man standing next to him.

"Where are you," another one said up ahead as Ellie moved around one of the buildings and shot the man in the head with her rifle.

"Gotta get a move on," she thought as she walked up the path next to the frozen lake when she saw two men jump down from the steps ahead of her. She killed one of them with her rifle before getting into cover as the second one tried to shoot her with his shotgun.

"Your dead kid," he said firing again as Ellie ran to bathroom that was next to one of the houses, "Your not getting away," he said running in and before he could turn.

"AHH," Ellie yelled before stabbing her knife in the mans throat and after pulling her knife out the man fell to the ground as he dropped his shotgun. Ellie picked up the weapon and noticed there were a few bullets left.

"This should hold up for a while," she said before heading towards the steps and seeing the only way forward was what was left of the path near the ledge. She slowly walked across before reaching the other side and crawled through a pipe. When she got back outside she saw the gateway leading to back up the hill in the distance.

"Almost there, hang on you two," she said sounding worried before noticing a large crate blocking the next pipe she had to crawl through. She pulled it out of the way and then walked to the entrance. She walked through it and saw the lodge. She walked behind cover when she noticed two men walking nearby.

"I cant believe David wants those two kids alive, did he forget what we told him about the boy," said one of them.

"Yeah well when I first see him Im putting a bullet in his head," the second one said before an arrow shot into his own head.

"What the," the other one said before Ellie walked up from behind him and stabbed him in the neck. She had angry look on her face after hearing what the second man said.

She then noticed a third man walking out from the front of the lodge, "What did you," he said taking out his shotgun before Ellie shot him in the chest with her pistol making him fall over and then she shot him in the head. She walked to the front of the building only to find a wall blocking her.

"Fuck, now how do I get back," she thought before noting a hole in the lodges wall and two dumpsters. She pulled the two dumpsters out of the way and saw that there was another entrance into the building, "Oh this will do," she thought before going through the new entrance. She walked up the stairs leading to the second floor and headed towards the exit. She had to sneak around so the two men who had just arrived outside wouldn't notice her.

When she got to the exit she noticed something was blocking the doors from the outside, she pushed against the doors and after a few pushes they opened. But before she could get outside someone grabbed her neck from behind her. She took out her knife but the person grabbed her arm.

"Quit moving, I'm trying to keep you alive here," he said. Before Ellie went unconscious as she dropped her knife, she recognized the voice of the person who had captured her, it was David.

When Ellie woke up she found herself behind cage in a dark room and the sound of something heavy hitting off against wood. She looked past the cage to see someone cutting up something on a table and she gasped when an arm was flung to the ground.

The person chopping the thing on the table turned out to be James who looked back at her before leaving the room. She went to the door of the cage and tried to get it to open, but she only made it shake.

"Your awake," David said walking into the room while carrying a plate of food.

Ellie stood back looking annoyed at the man, "You've been out for quiet some time, you must be starving," he said placing the plate at the bottom of the cage.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It just deer meat," he said smiling.

"What, with some human helping on the side," she said nodding her head at the chopped up body on the table behind him.

"No its just deer," he said still smiling.

Ellie looked at him before crouching down, "You're a fucking animal," she said before pulling the plate into the cage.

"That's not fair, after all you and your friends did kill a good amount of us," David said crouching in front of the cage.

"They didn't give us much off a choice and those fuckers shot at us first," said Ellie glaring at him.

"Well that's the way things are now, we do what we have to do to survive," he said.

"So what are you going to do next, chop me up into tiny little pieces," she said.

"No I want your help, show that you can change so I can get the others to trust you, can you tell me your name at least," he said before standing back up, "Though I warn you it will be difficult for the boy,".

"Your so full of shit," said Ellie tossing the plate back outside as she grabbed the front of the cage, "Why would you do this in the first place,".

"Well it's because you've got spirt, heart and not to mention," he said before grabbing her right hand, "Your special," he said smiling.

"Oh," she said before grabbing his hand and then breaking his finger making him scream in pain as she reached out for the keys attached to his jacket. But David pushed her against the cage making her let go as she put her right hand over her nose.

"Your making it really hard to keep you alive, what am I suppose to tell the others now," he said gesturing at his broken finger.

"Ellie," she said getting his attention, "You tell them that Ellie is the name of the girl, who broke your fucking finger," she said with her nose bleeding.

David looked at his finger before looking back at Ellie, "What was it you said, tiny little pieces," he said before leaving the room. Ellie sighed before looking down own at the ground.

"Please be up by now Johnny," she thought.

Meanwhile far away from where Ellie was being held, in the basement of a house Johnny eyes flew opened as he sat up gasping, "Damnit, I forgot how weird this felt," he said holding a hand over his right shoulder before taking off his jumper and shirts. He then removed the bandages seeing the wound was completely gone making him sigh in relief.

"Where are we," he thought looking around noticing Joel was resting next to him. He pulled back on his clothes when Joel gasped as well waking up.

"Joel," said Johnny smiling as Joel sat up grimacing in pain as he held over where he was wounded.

"Johny," said Joel getting up before Johnny hugged him, "Don't worry I'm okay," he said hugging him while smiling. Johnny then backed away.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"How's your shoulder?" Joel asked him as he placed on his shoulder.

"All good, now where," he said before his face looked shocked when he realized something. However before he could speak his thoughts Joel beat him to it.

"Where's Ellie," he said as they looked around the basement.

"Ellie," said Johnny looking up the stairs as Joel handed him his backpack after picking up his own. The two of them headed up the stairs to find out where they were and to find out where Ellie is.


	12. Part 12: Facing the cannibals

**Part 12: Facing the cannibals **

Johnny opened the door to the upstairs looking around the living room for Ellie but there was no sign of her, "Where is she," said Joel getting his attention and he looked to see he was leaning against the door frame clutching his side where he had been wounded.

"Take it easy, your body's healing isn't as fast as mine," Johnny said helping him stand up straight as they headed towards the front door.

"How long have you been out?" Joel asked.

"I went out a while after you did, it was the only way I could have survived after taking the bullet out," said Johnny with an annoyed look on his face as he opened the door, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left her alone" he said only for Joel to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure shes alright, lets go find her," Joel said as they walked down the stairs at the front of the house before wallking down the road.

"Ellie," said Johnny calling out further down the road.

"Ellie," said Joel calling in another direction as they continued walking. Then Johnny noticed a gate being opened at a house ahead of them.

"There they are," said one of the three men walking out of the gate while a fourth took cover behind the small wall at the front of the house.

"Joel," said Johnny as he took out his pistol and shooting one of the men in the head as they got into cover.

"Where is she," Joel said angrily as a rifle shot off went off at the ground near them.

"Guess their not in the mood for talking," Johnny said looking over the barricade to see the one that had took cover behind the house was aiming a rifle. Johnny sent it flying into the air and closing his fist making the mans head explode.

"Oh shit its that," said one of the other men before Joel shot him in the chest killing him instantly.

Johnny got out of cover just in time to see the two men run back into the garden, "Your not getting away," Johnny said running after them as Joel followed.

"Keep some of them alive, they should know where she is," he said before they walked into the garden to see two men hiding behind cover. Johnny tossed one of them into the air making the other man scream in fear as Johnny pulled him closer and shot him in the chest with his shotgun pistol.

"He's running, you go over Ill go around," said Joel pointing at the space between the house where the man ran to. Johnny nodded his head before jumping into the air and landing on the roof. He reached the front of the house just in time to see Joel jump over cover and one man grabbed him from behind him. Then another walked out from behind the wall next to the house wielding a knife. Johnny jumped down kicking the man wielding the knife in the face before turning around as Joel head butted that had grabbed him. Making him lose his grip before pushing his head into the walll.

"Let's take them back to the house," said Joel as he dragged one of the men and Johnny lifted the other man while he groaned in pain as something fell out of his Jacket. It floated in the air before moving in front of Johnnys face.

"Shit, their from a town," said Johnny showing the map to Joel.

"Well we best find out where they're keeping her," said Joel as they took their captives back to the house. Joel tied one of the men to a chair while Johnny tied up the last one to the radiator in the same room.

Johnny watched as Joel punched the man tied to the radiator across the face over and over while the man tied to the chair looked frightened, "Hey cmon kid make him," he said before Johnny aimed his pistol at his head.

"Wait right here," said Joel clutching his side while dragging a chair in front of the other man before sitting down, "Now the girl, is she alive," said Joel taking out a knife.

"What girl, I don't know no girl," the man said before Joel stabbed the knife into the mans right knee making him scream in pain.

"Answer him," said Johnny as he lifted up the mans face without touching him.

"Now the girl, is she alive," he said twisting the knife making him scream in pain, "You better answer me or I'm gonna rip your god damn knee off," Joel said twisting it, making blood pour out as the man screamed.

"She's alive, shes Davids newest pet," he said as Johnny passed Joel the map after he removed the knife and put it in the mans mouth.

"Your going to mark it on the map and it better be the exact same spot your buddy points to," said Joel as the man made a red x on the map with his own blood.

"There, you can verify it just ask him," the man said as Joel got up from the chair and started strangling him before snapping his neck. The chair fell back making the other man look frightened.

"Hey fuck you guys, he told you what you wanted, I ain't telling you anything," he said.

"It's alright, we believe him," said Joel nodding his head at Johnny before the mans neck was snapped by an invisible force.

"Hang one Ellie, were on our way," Johnny thought as he and Joel headed towards the houses exit leaving the two dead body's behind.

At the town where Ellie was being kept, she was lying on the ground in her cage when someone picked her up from the ground, "Cmon now," said James as he dragged her out.

"Let me go," she said before David tried to grab her and she bit into his right hand where his finger was broken, making him scream in pain. David pushed her onto the table as James held her down while he got a cleaver.

"I warned you," he said before, "I'm infected, I'm infected," Ellie said making him freeze in his movements.

"Yeah right," said David.

"Its true and so are you," she said before slamming her right arm on the table, "Roll up my sleeve, look at it," she said.

"Fine, Ill play along," he putting the cleaver into the table near Ellies head as he rolled up her sleeve revealing her bite mark scar making him and James's look confused.

"What was that you said, everything happens for a reason right," she said calmly.

"What the fuck is that," James said pointing at the scar.

"She would have turned by now it cant be real," David said.

"Looks pretty fucking real to me," James said sounding frustrated as David looked at his hand where Ellie bit him. But he lost his grip on her and Ellie took the chance grabbing the cleaver and chopping into James neck. She rolled off the table as David took out his pistol. She ran into the back room dodging his bullet as it went through a hanging corpse. She leaned against the wall and noticed her knife stabbed into a shelf next to her. She took it before jumping out the window.

"Where are you going Ellie," Davids voice said from somewhere behind her as she ran down the path between the buildings. She found a door opened and walked into the building. After pushing a cart she walked into the front of the store only to crouch as David was standing outside with another man and a woman.

"The girl, shes infected," he said.

"Shes what?" Asked the man.

"This is bad David," the woman said sounding worried.

"Get everyone to the shelters, send out search party's everywhere, she couldnt have gotten far," he said before walking off. Ellie jumped out a window ending up in an alleyway between the two buildings. She walked into the next one before noticing two men walk in and she quickly hid behind one of the shelves.

"This is bad, first our men get slaughtered and now we have an infected running around," said one of them.

"Yeah and our men who went up to search for that old dude and that other kid haven't made it back yet," he said.

"You know after this is all over, we need to have a council meeting," he said. Ellie walked behind the shelves avoiding the men as she picked up a brick before tossing out the way she came in. It got their attention as she walked out the front and ran across the road. There was a snow storm currently going on and it was making it difficult for people in the distance to see her.

She reached an area behind buildings where she found abandoned trucks and stairs leading up. She walked up them only to see one man getting closer. She jumped into an abandoned shed and when the man walked past her she stabbed him in the neck. She took his gun which turned out to be a revolver.

She shot the man who had been standing behind barrel with fire in it before walking forward, "Its so cold out," she said breathing into her hands before stopping as more men ran down another alleyway ahead of her. After they were gone she walked down the path they went, only to find it was blocked by a gate and her only way forward was through an abandoned building. She walked in and recognized as an old arcade. She hid behind one of the machines as three men walked in.

She found a brick and tossed into one of the rooms at the back.

"What was that," one of the men said as they went to investigate. Ellie quickly climbed out one of the windows when.

"Hey I found her," a man standing at the front door said before Ellie shot him twice in the chest before she began to run. She heard gun shots going off behind her, she quickly turned left and ran into alleyway only to find another gate blocking her.

"Fuck," she said looking annoyed before noticing a dumpster under a window. She climbed onto the dumpster before climbing through the window. She found herself in the kitchen for a restaurant, she quickly headed to the front door and opened it when.

"Where do you think your going," David said grabbing her hands making her drop her gun.

"Get away," she said pushing him into a table that had a lantern on it. The lantern fell to the ground, its glass shattering and setting the carpet on fire. Ellie Quickly hid behind one of the tables as David locked the door taking out his own pistol.

"Don't worry, we can talk all we want now, theres no way out," he said happily while Ellie breathed out wondering what to do next.

Outside the towns limits Joel and Johnny could hear the sound of a bell going off, "Something must be going on in there," said Johnny looking worried as he adjusted his beanie hat. The two of them walked forward where they found a truck along with a barricade blocking the entrance to town. There was a man stranding at the top of the truck and Johnny shot him in the head with an arrow.

Joel killed two of the men at the front of the truck with his shotgun, "You go on and head in," said Joel making Johnny looked confused.

"Wait your staying here?" He asked waving his right hand around the area.

"You can make it faster then I can, Ill make sure no one else comes by and after you find her you come right back here," said Joel looking serious.

"Alright," said Johnny lifting himself up into the air, "Stay safe okay," he said before flying over the truck. He noticed two men running towards the truck from up the street. He took out pistol shooting the two of them in the head from above.

"What the hell," said one man standing behind a barricade. Johnny dodged his rifle shot and pulled the rifle into his own hands. He shot the man in the chest before dropping it.

"I should walk from here," Johnny thought as he lowered himself onto the ground and began to run forward where he found another barricade. He walked behind a building finding an open door and after walking in he closed it.

He turned on his flash light noticing the room was dark and noticed there were shelves filled with clothes and bags, "What is this place," he said before freezing as he saw Ellies backpack on one of them. He immediately picked it up and confirmed it was hers.

"Whats this doing here," he said feeling worried as he walked into the next room only to look shocked as he saw body's hanging from the ceiling, stripped of their shirts and bandages over their head with a noticeable dried blood mark.

"I really hopped those stories about cannibals werent actually true," he thought remembering back in the bunker around winter time and they would tell scary stories. One of those stories happened to be that after the world went mad people were so desperate for survival that they started eating each other.

He ran outside seeing a fire had started at a buidling up ahead, "What the hell," he thought before walking forward as he made sure Ellies backpack was secure on his back.

Meanwhile in the restaurant, "I know your not infected, how did you do it," said David looking around the tables, "I knew you were special how else would you have survived for so long," he said before Ellie ran out from behind a table and stabbed him in the chest making scream in pain.

David pushed her away as she quickly hid behind cover while he took out a machete, "Now its getting," he said before there was a loud crash as the front door slammed into the wall at the end of the room.

Johnny walked into the restaurant with his pistol out, "Well seems we have another guest," David said getting his attention and Johnny aimed his weapon at him.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked looking serious. Ellie from behind her cover looked surprised as she recognized that voice.

"Now take it easy boy, my names David," he said before Johnny shot him in the leg making him scream in pain.

"Fuck," he said reaching for his machete but it flew straight into Johnnys hand as he stood over him.

"WHERE IS SHE," he yelled looking furious as he as held it in the air.

"JOHNNY," Ellie yelled getting his attention and he looked towards the direction. Finding her standing near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Ellie," Johnny began to say before David kicked his right leg making him fall to the ground and dropping the machete, "Ahh," Johnny groaned as David grabbed him by the throat.

"Do you think you can just come here do whatever you want, you don't know me," said David with crazed look in his eyes.

"I know plenty you fucking monster," Johnny said punching him across the face making his nose break.

"You little, ahh," he said as his own machete was stabbed into his side, making him scream in pain as he fell on his back onto the ground, "Ahh," he screamed as Ellie started repeatedly slamming his own machete into his face.

"Ellie," said Johny grabbing onto her as she let go of the machete.

"He tried to," said Ellie on the verge of crying before Johnny pulled her in and hugged her close.

"Its okay now," he said feeling tears build up in his own eyes from the fear he almost lost her.

"Johnny," she said putting her own arms around him as they both felt relieved. But it was interrupted when Johny saw the fire was starting to spread.

"Ellie, we need to go now okay," Johnny said looking at her and she nodded her head as he walked out of the building keeping her close while the Machete was still stabbed into the remains of Davids head. Luckily they didn't meet anymore enemy's on their way out of town. When they walked through the truck they saw Joel holding his rifle, "Joel," said Ellie running up to him.

"Ellie," he said as she hugged him and he hugged her back looking relieved.

"Your awake," she said.

"Sorry we took so long," said Joel as Johnny jumped down from the truck with a smile on his face, "We need to get out of here okay, were gonna make sure we all survive this," he said. Ellie nodded her head before grabbing Johnnys hand and they all walked quickly out of town. For safety they decided not to go back to the town where Ellie had brought them. They instead reached the next abandoned town that had only a few infected which Johnny and Joel easily took care of.

It was nearing night fall as Johnny came back to the house they were staying at, carrying a bucket of water, "How's she doing?" he asked Joel who was sitting in the living room after they had finished eating.

"Upstairs in one of the rooms, figured you should talk to her first," said Joel as he stared at the fire he had made in the fire place.

"Alright, I guess were making our way to Salt Lake City starting tomorrow, "said Johny as he walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, congratulations by the way," Joel said smiling which made Johnny look surprised as his face went warm.

"Thanks," Johnny said smiling before walking upstairs, "Ellie," he said looking around at the four doors.

"Your back," she said from the door to the biggest bedroom.

"Yeah, found some water containers in one of the houses, figured you might want to clean up," he said gesturing at her nose.

"Sure come on in," she said pending the door fully revealing she was dressed in a top and shorts. Johnny walked in, putting down his backpack and taking out some cloth.

He dabbed some in water before Ellie sat in front of him, "Ready for cleaning nurse Johnny," she said laughing.

"That's Doctor to you patient Ellie," Johnny said laughing with her before he started cleaning her up.

"Thanks, wait hang on," said Ellie reaching for the cloth as she got closer to him. She wiped his cheek where blood from breaking Davids nose had ended up.

"I could have gotten that," said Johnny smiling before noticing how close their faces were. Ellie then dropped the cloth before she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him and he kissed her back as she lied on top of him.

After a few moments Ellie broke away as they both breathed in air with their faces a little red from what happened, "Wow," she said.

"Yeah," said Johnny before noticing the worried look on her face, "Sorry I should have," he said before he interrupted her.

"No its not that, back when I killed that fucker," she said referring to David, "It was different from back when we met Sam and Henry when we were escaping the city, I was so filled with anger that I wanted to make sure he was dead,".

"I know how you feel, back when I lost my mother and th people who shot her came after me, I completley forgot about the sadness and my mind was only focuse on one thing," he said clecnhing his fists, "Making them pay," he said before she hugged him

"Almost losing you, scared the shit out me," said Ellie.

"Same here," he said hugging her back before she stood up from the ground and walked towards the bed.

"You coming," she said calmly while he looked surprised.

"Wait you want to sleep in the same bed?" He asked while she laughed from the look on his face.

"Not that much difference to me, I kind of slept next to you while you were out cold," she said nervously.

"Well I guess it is cold out," said Johnny rubbing the back of his head before picking up his backpack, "Ill be back in a few minutes," he said before walking to the bathroom and changing into shorts and a black t shirt. When he walked back into the room he found Ellie under the covers, holding it up for him on the other side.

He laughed before getting under the covers after leaving his backpack next to hers, "Hey quick question?" She asked looking nervous.

"What is it," he said looking confused.

"Probably stupid after what we just did but, am I your girlfriend now," she said smiling.

"Sure, If your okay with having me as your boyfriend," he said smiling before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question, idiot," she said smirking before he kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Ellie," he said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Johnny," she said moving closer to him before closing her eyes.

Later that night Joel walked upstairs to check on them and noticed the door to their room was slightly open, he smiled seeing the two of them lying close to each other as they slept.

"Goodnight Kiddos," he said before shutting the door so he wouldn't disturb them. But he had a worried look on his face as he wondered when the two of them would have time for something like this again. Since they were reunited and healed, their next task was to find the firefly's in Salt Lake City.


	13. Part 13: Not what they expected

**Part 13: Not what they expected **

On a deserted highway next to Salt Lake City was an abandoned RV that Johnny was currently standing in. He was now wearing jeans, a dark blue Jacket over a white t shirt and a long sleeve black shirt to hide his scared arms. He found a photo of family on a shelf, he flipped it over and written on it were the words, "Please forgive us,". He then looked at the bed to see two body's under sheets. He let a breath out with a sad look on his face.

"Can the world really come back from all this," he thought when he heard Joel from outside.

"Ellie," he called out. Johnny put the photo down as he walked out of the rv to see Joel standing close by.

"What?" She asked standing next to the wall where there was an engraving of deer running.

"Hospital, this our exit, cmon kiddo," he said before noticing Johnny walking over to him, "Anything up ahead?" He asked remembering when they first caught a glimpse of the city he allowed Johnny to scout ahead by flying.

"Theres an entrance to an abandoned quarantine zone down that road, the hospitals located further in the city," Johnny answered as Ellie caught up to them. When the three of them were walking past a bus Ellie stopped.

"You know I dreamt about flying last night," she said.

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"Not your way but something like this," she said smiling as she pointed at the poster on the bus of a plane taking off.

"Well what happened," Joel asked.

"Alright so I'm on this plane and everyone's freaking out because its going down, so I go to the cockpit and there's no one there and so I take the controls," said Ellie shaking her arms, "Of course I have no idea how to fly a plane and then I wake up when we crash, Ive never been on a plane before, isn't that weird,".

"Yeah well dreams are weird," said Joel as they began walking down the road.

"I accidentally sent things floating because of a dream a long time ago," said Johnny smiling as they reached the wall to the quarantine zone.

"Oh you gotta tell me how that happened," said Ellie as they climbed up a bus that looked like it had been burnt.

"It doesn't exactly start out good," said Johnny as they jumped down on the other side of the wall before heading to a large building.

"It's alright," said Joel reassuring him.

"Okay then, so in the dream I was practicing my fighting against infected, most of them were clickers and so first thing I try to do is send them flying but no matter how hard I tired they wouldn't budge and just when they're up to my face I hear someone calling my name," said Johnny before laughing.

"What happened," said Ellie.

"You see the only times I had my own room were the two days after I would be bitten, but other times I was sharing a room with other people and so I wake up and everything in the room is floating in the air, they all woke up after their beds fell on the ground," he said still laughing before stopping as he then looked down. Remembering he had ended up killing most of the people that were in that room.

"Johnny," said Joel getting his attention as they entered the building.

"Sorry what," he said looking up noticing the only way out was to the second floor.

"Can you get the ladder," Joel said pointing at the ladder near the ledge.

"Yeah," Johnny responded nudging his head as the ladder fell down to the ground and leaned against the wall.

Ellie was the first one to climb up, "No way," she said quickly climbing up making the ladder shake.

"What is it," said Joel as he and Johnny climbed up to see Ellie looking at the window.

"Cmon, you gotta see this," she said running down the path. As the two of them followed Johnny noticed a shadow pass by one of the windows.

"What is that?" Johnny asked.

"Cmon," said Ellie urging him to catch up as they crossed the walkway. When the entered the next room Johnny looked surprised to see a large animal snacking on the plants that had grown on the wall. If he remembered right from a book of animals his mother had shown back before the experiments, its long neck made him think it was a giraffe.

"Don't scare it," said Ellie as Joel walked over to the animal.

"I wont," he said before petting the animals neck as Johnny and Ellie walked closer, "Don't worry its okay," he said as the two of them petted its head as it stopped eating.

"So fucking cool," Ellie said smiling making Johnny laugh before he noticed the Giraffe began to walk away, "Oh wheres it going," she said before heading to the stair well.

Joel and Johnny followed her upstairs untill they reached the roof where they saw a whole group of Giraffes walking through a part of the city that had now turned into a small forest. Johnny leaned on ledge next to Ellie before Joel joined them.

"So, was it everything you two were hoping for?" Joel asked the two of them smiling.

"Its had its up and downs," said Ellie as she looked at Johnny before holding his left hand that was on the ledge.

Johnny smiled as the two of them leaned their heads against each other, "But Times like these make it all worth it," he said.

"Yeah, can deny that view either," said Ellie before noticing Johnny was looking at her.

"You got that right," he said. She laughed little before elbowing him in the side lightly before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she then rested her head back on his own while he laughed. They then let themselves enjoy the moment for a little while longer.

As they walked away from the ledge they saw Joel looking down as he held the door open, "We don't have do this, you know that right," he said making them look confused.

"What else are we suppose to do," said Ellie.

"Just go back to Tommys, be done with this whole thing for good," said Joel waving his hand at the area.

"After everything that we've done, everything we've been through it just cant be for nothing, can it," said Ellie looking at Johnny for him to add something.

"We have to see this through to the end," said Johnny before the door opened and he walked through with Ellie walking next to him. After a few seconds they heard Joel walk down the stairs behind them.

"I know you mean well, but theres no walking away from this and after were done we can go wherever you want," said Ellie.

"Well I ain't leaving without you two," said Joel as they reached the first floor where there were fences set up near the exit.

"Actually Tommys sounds like a good idea," said Johnny smiling at the idea before looking confused as they got outside seeing tents scattered around the area with an abandoned tank in the middle.

"Well this brings back memory's, I was in a place just like this after everything went down, world gone to hell and whole family's torn apart," said Joel as Johnny looked for supply's and ended finding some ammo along with some med kits.

"Was that after you lost Sarah?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," said Joel as he joined Johnny in searching for supply's.

"I cant imagine losing someone you love like that, losing everything you've ever cared about, I'm sorry Joel," said Ellie.

"It's alright Ellie and I guess the same goes for you to Johnny," said Joel as he looked to see the male immune reloading his pistol.

"Yeah you had your family in the bunker and then you just lost it, I'm sorry Johnny," she said walking over and holding her boyfriends hand.

"I should be the one thanking you, for a good while all I was focused on was finding the place to make a cure and killing anyone who got in my way," said Johnny before smiling, "But then you two helped bring me back to my senses, that there we're still people who care about me and I ended up caring about them too,".

Then as the three of them were walking to a bus that was blocking the road, Ellie suddenly stopped, "Hang on a second," she said getting Joels attention as she pulled a photo out of her backpack, "Maria showed this to me and I kind of stole it, I hope you don't mind," she said handing the photo to Joel.

Johnny could now see it and saw the photo was of Joel when he was much younger, he was smiling as he stood next to a girl dressed in a sports jersey. She was smiling and Johnny knew that the girl must have been Sarah, Joels daughter.

Unlike back at Tommys Joel pocketed the photo as he breathed out, "I guess no matter how hard you try, you cant escape your past, thank you Ellie," he said before they got through the bus and headed to an underground tunnel.

"This time its going to be different," said Ellie as they climbed over a truck that was blocking the road.

"What do you mean?" Joel asked.

"Their going to be there, the fireflies," said Ellie.

"If they're not I don't care how much pain I'm in Ill fly us all to the next location," said Johnny making Ellie laugh before stopping at they heard a familiar clicking sound coming from up ahead.

They walked around slowly where Johnny ended up killing an infected by stabbing it in the neck while Joel killed a clicker with an arrow to the head. They dodged a bloater by walking into a room next to the road. They then reached a hallway filled with infected and Johnny sent them all flying head first into the ceiling.

"Theres so many of them," said Ellie as they walked back out to the road.

Johnny looked over the cover to see two infected, one clicker and two bloaters blocking their only way forward. He then pulled his flamethrower off his backpack before jumping into the air. The two bloaters looked up at him just when he set the two of them on fire. He kept burning the two of them until they fell to the ground. Joel killed the the clicker and one of the infected with his shotgun and Ellie killed the last infected with her pistol.

"You think you can bring down that crate," said Joel pointing at the object on the top of the truck. Johnny nodded his head as the crate fell onto the ground and they climbed up to see the area ahead of them was flooded.

"Hey theres something we can do after all this is done," said Ellie as they walked across the path next to the water.

"Whats that," said Joel.

"You can teach me how to swim," said Ellie making the other two laugh.

"Yeah you got it," said Johnny before lowering the ladder so they could climb over the next truck. They then found the tunnel was blocked by fallen rubble, but Johnny then noticed an opening in the wall. He and Joel then climbed down to the water.

"Stick to the right side, its more shallow there," Joel instructed Ellie as he and Johnny walked into the water.

"Its freezing," said Ellie before they reached a fence leading to another room, the door was currently locked. Johnny pushed open the door as the clicker lying on the other side got up and he quickly killed it with his shotgun pistol.

They walked through before finding a path that lead to another room that had light shining in.

"Look theres the hospital," said Ellie pointing at the building they could see thanks to the big hole in the ceiling. Johnny looked up through the hole and saw the large building. He could see near the top of the building in big red letters, "St Mary's hospital,".

Johnny moved down the ladder. Ellie climbed up first and when Johnny started climbing it came off the wall. He quickly held up in the air before it could fall on him, "What happened," said Ellie from the other side of the room.

"Ladder almost fell on me, were going to have to figure out another way to cross," said Johny. He then smiled before he placed the ladder on the ground and climbed on, "Cmon Joel your next," he said. Joel looked confused before climbing on the other side when the ladder was lifted up into the air and then dropped on the other side.

"Okay that was cool," said Ellie as Johnny and Joel got off the ladder. When they walked up the stairs they found the next road had been flooded and the water was moving fast.

"Okay we just need to take it easy making our way across," said Joel as they jumped from the vehicles that could still be seen. When they reached a truck Joel and Johnny jumped to the top of a vent.

"Cmon you can make it," said Joel.

"Your going to catch me," said Ellie looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry I got you," said Johnny holding out his hand. After a few seconds Ellie jumped across as Johnny grabbed her hand, "I knew you could make it," he said smiling.

"Lets get off of this thing," said Ellie before they walked up the vent and noticed the exit was on the other side of the room. Ellie jumped onto the bus they could use to walk across, but when Johnny jumped on it began to shake.

"Ellie move," he said as Joel jumped onto the bus, it began to move. Ellie reached the path and just when Johnny reached out for her, fell through the window along with Joel.

"Joel," said Johnny reaching his hand out to him as he grabbed onto the railing. Joel climbed up the rest of the railing and just when he reached out for Johnny the handles they both had grabbed onto came off the wall. The two of them were sent flying to the front of the bus just as Ellie jumped onto the door.

"Ellie break the glass," said Joel grabbing one side of the door while Johnny kept her steady. He lost his hold when the bus hit something and began to turn on its side.

"ELLIE," Johnny yelled as the bus fully submerged into the water and Ellie was sent flying. Joel and Johnny quickly swam out of the bus and they were sent flying down the current as well where they saw Ellie floating in the water. Johnny quickly grabbed onto her as he and Joel swam to the surface.

They both gasped for air as Johnny dragged Ellie out of the water, "Ellie," said Joel looking at her to see she was unconscious, "No come on," he said before he began to perform cpr.

"Ellie," said Johnny kneeling next to her when voices spoke up from next to them.

"Hands in the air," a male voice said. Johnny looked to see two men armed with rifles and dressed in firefly uniforms.

"Shes not breathing, come on Ellie," said Joel.

"Hands in the fucking air," said the first one. But Joel ignored them before he was hit in the back of the head with the rifle.

"You," said Johnny reaching for his pistol before he was hit in the back of the head. The first thing he saw was Darkness and the next time he opened his eyes he saw a small light above him. He sat up feeling an ache in the back of his head.

"Welcome back," a firefly soldier said standing at the door.

Johnny reached for his pistol but found it was gone, "Looking for these, we don't want any trouble kid," said the soldier holding up his backpack before nodding his head outside the room, "The smugglers in the next room," he said.

"Ellie?" Johnny asked as he got out of the bed.

"You don't need to worry about her, cmon," said the soldier. Johnny looked at him annoyed look on his face before walking out of the room, when he reached the next one he heard a female voice say, "Welcome to the fireflies,". When he walked in he saw another soldier standing at the front of the bed Joel was lying on and sitting in a chair across from the bed was a dark skinned woman.

"Johnny," said Joel as the male immune walked up hugging the smuggler who hugged him back, "Where's Ellie," he said looking at him.

"Don't worry you two shes safe, they brought her back just in time," said the woman as she stood up in front of Johnny and held out two firefly tags, "Where did you get these?" She asked. Johnny then recognized they were his parents tags.

"Give those back," said Johnny as the tags flew out of her hand and into Johnnys making the soldier who had brought him in aim his gun.

"Easy," said the woman, "They were your parents weren't they, Sam always said she would have liked a second one," she said smiling.

"Wait you knew my mother," Johnny said.

"So you are their son, I'm sorry for your loss, we stoped by the bunker on our way here to see if we could find anyone but all of them were either dead or long gone," she said, "From that demonstration it looks like that crazy doctor got his wish, evolving human kind though from those scars it looks like it came at a cost.," she said looking annoyed.

"Your Marlene aren't you," Johnny said already knowing the answer.

"Yes and I'm sorry but you cant be used to make a cure," said Marlene making Johnny looked shocked.

"What," he said.

"You and Ellies immunity's are different, the doctors serum mutated your brain to the point that it completely fights off the infection, keeping your body healthy and will never know how much is need to make someone like that," she said looking a little annoyed.

"He deserved what he got and no one else should have to go through what I had to," said Johnny remembering the times he screamed when infected bit into his arms or when needles were being injected into his head.

"Yes I agree, you two made it all this way here and we found you just in time to save her, how did you do it," said Marlene looking over at Joel.

"It was them, they fought like hell to get here," said Joel siting up.

"I pretty much lost half of my crew crossing the century, I practically lost everything," she said before smiling, "Maybe it was meant to be,".

"Take us to her," said Joel.

"You two don't have to worry," said Marlene.

"Please, I have to see her," said Johnny as he put his parents firefly tags back on.

"You cant, shes being prepped for surgery," she said making the two of them look surprised.

"What do you mean surgery," said Joel now standing up.

"As I said their immunity's are different, the corticeps, the docotrs said that the growth inside Ellie has somehow mutated, its why shes immune and once they remove them from her they'll be able to reverse engineer a vaccine, a vaccine," she said looking relieved.

"But it grows all over the brain," said Joel.

"It does," said Marlene looking serous.

"Find someone else," said Joel.

"There is no one else, if they tried to use him he would die when they start pulling his brain apart," said Marlene pointing a finger at Johnny.

"Its not worth sacrificing a persons life," said Johnny looking annoyed as he saw his pistol hanging from his backpack.

"There's no other way," said Marlene.

"Your going to take us to, ah," Joel said before the firefly Soldiers who had knocked him out earlier pushed him to the ground. Johnny made his pistol fly towards him and he grabbed it before aiming it at Marlene.

"Drop it," the soldier who had brought him in said aiming his gun at Johnny while the second soldier aimed his gun at Joel.

"Stop, whatever you two think your going through is nothing compared to what Ive been through, I promised her mother I would look after her," said Marlene.

"Your breaking that damn promise then," said Johnny still not lowering his gun, "Your just like him," he said referring to Isaac who was more focused on completing his goal and not caring he had to kill someone to do it.

"Then why are you letting this happen," said Joel.

"Because this isnt about me, or her," said Marlene. Joel looked at Johnny with a serious look on his face, he nodded before lowering his gun and holstering it.

Joel then sat up, "Yeah you keep telling yourself that bullshit," he said.

"March them out of here, they try anything kill them but make sure its quick," said Marlene, "Don't waste this gift Joel and for what its worht Johnny, Im sorrry it had to be this way," she said looking at the male immune who just looked away from her. She sighed before walking out of the room.

"Get moving," said the soldier who had been aiming his gun at Joel. Joel stood up as the two soldiers stood behind him and Johnny as they walked to the rooms exit.

"Get moving," said the second soldier pushing Johnny with his riffle making him look annoyed.

"Stop it," he said.

"Go ahead and try us," the second soldier said smiling.

"Which way," said Joel.

The the soldier aiming his gun at him pointed nodded his head to the left. Joel and Johnny began walking in that direction where they saw Joels backpack on a desk. The two of them then stopped.

"I said get moving, don't make us," the soldier aiming his gun at Johnny said before he was kicked in the leg making him fall to the ground. Johnny quickly took out his pistol and shot the man in the head. Joel elbowed the man holding him at gunpoint, before taking his pistol and hitting him across the face with it before pushing him against the wall while aiming his gun at his stomach.

"Where the operating room, we ain't got time for this," said Joel while the man groaned in pain, he fired his gun making him groan in pain, "Where," he said before pulling the trigger again, "Where,".

"Top floor, the far end," he said before Joel let him go. His neck was then snapped by an invisible force before his body fell to the ground.

"We heard gun shots," a male voice said from somewhere ahead of them.

"Shit," said Joel before putting on his backpack, "You good to go?" He asked looking at Johnny as he put his own on.

"Yeah," he answered looking serious, "Were on our way Ellie, I wont lose you too,".


	14. Final part: Going home

**Final Part: Going home**

Johnny and Joel quickly climbed through one of the windows into another room as firefly soldiers ran down the hallway next to it, "Oh no, their both dead," one of the firefly soldiers said.

"Find them," another one said as Joel and Johnny took a deep breath.

"You good to use that power of yours?" Joel asked Johnny who was holding out his pistol.

"Trust me, I can go as long as I need to at this point," he answered looking serious before walking out of the room to see two soldiers standing under a light. Johnny then noticed one of them carrying an assault rifle. Without moving his hands the assault rifle flew out of the soldiers hands and aimed at him.

"What the," he said before the gun fired on its former owner and killing the other soldier before flying into Johnny's arms.

"Who fired," said another solider walking to the end of the Hallway Johnny was in along with two other soldiers. Johnny placed the gun in his left hand before pointing his right fist forward making the soldiers scream in pain before their heads exploded.

"Cmon this way," said Joel leading him down another path as more soldiers began to walk into the area they were in. They crouched next to the windows as they saw a hallway leading to the next area of the hospital. Joel shot an arrow into the head of the soldier guarding the doorway before the two of them ran down it.

"Wait hold on," said Joel grabbing Johnnys right shoulder as he dragged him behind a desk where they crouched down.

"What is it?" Johnny asked before he heard footsteps run past them.

"Figured more of them would show up after the noise," said Joel as all the soldiers left the area they were in and then they headed to the next room where Johnny saw the entrance to the stairs.

The doors however we're quickly opened revealing a soldier holding another assault rifle, "Hey stop," he said before being shot twice in the chest. One from Johnnys pistol and the other from Joels pistol. The two of them went through the doors where they found a cart holding medial equipment. Johnny quickly pushed it against the doors as they began to shake from people pushing against them from the other side.

Joel and Johnny took the stairs to the top floor where Joel opened the door. They found another desk with a small room behind it. Johnny pushed open the door finding the room had some guns and supply's.

"You might need one of these," he said passing Joel an assault rife as he made sure the ammo on his own was full.

"Found another of those voice recording things," said Joel picking up the small device from the desk and he then hit play.

"Marlene was right, the girls infection is like nothing we've ever seen, the growth inside her is different then the others and with this we can finally fix everything," a male voice said before taking a breath, "I know its awful for what we have to do, but were finally brining humanity back from this hell,". The voice recording then stopped and Joel threw the recorder at the wall.

The two of them walked out of the room and reached the next area where they found windows that had view of the other side of the hospital, "Hang on Ellie," Joel said. They walked further down the hallway before hearing voices from the next room. They crouched next to the entrance where Johnny saw soldiers standing behind cover.

"Wait here for a moment," said Joel and before Johnny could say anything he ran across the room before he could be spotted. He then watched as Joel snuck behind one of the soldiers and stabbed him in the neck with a shiv. Johnny then noticed one soldier get closer to him and he instantly made the soldiers neck snap making him fall to the ground.

"Hey you okay man," another soldier said further down before Joel stabbed him in the neck.

"Whats going on here," said one of the three remaining soldiers in the room.

"NOW," Joel yelled getting out of cover and taking out his assault rifle. Johnny stood up as well as they shot down the last three soldiers before running to the next door. Johnny pushed open the door while Joel pushed a cart against it. They ran to the end of the hallway where Johnny pushed open the door to the operating room. He found a dark room with a window that had curtains pulled over it and there were shadows moving behind it. Joel then opened the door to that room.

"Oh Jesus," Joel said looking shocked at the sight in front of them. There were three doctors dressed for surgery and Ellie lied down unconscious on the hospital bed. Dressed in a hospital gown and hooked up to a machine.

"What are you doing here, I wont let you take her," said a male doctor pointing a knife at the two of them. Joel took out his pistol and shot the doctor in the head, killing him instantly.

"You fucking animal," the female doctor said backing up against a table while the other doctor backed up against the wall.

"Shut up," he said while moving his hand on the table next to him. Johnny then noticed his hand brush up against a syringe that began to fall to the ground, but it froze in the air. It floated in front of Johnny before he grabbed it with his right hand.

"No you cant take that, that's the last of," said the male doctor before Johnny interrupted him, he recognized the liquid in it.

"Of dr Isaacs work," he said remembering Marlene had told him they had stopped by the bunker.

"Are you telling me that's," said Joel as he unhooked Ellie from the machine and picked her up.

"The formula that gave me my power," said Johnny.

"Please, that's the only other way of finding a cure," said the female doctor.

"Just leave that," the male doctor said.

"Your not going to use this on anyone," said Johnny before smashing the syringe into the ground and setting the formula on fire with his flamethrower, "I'm not going to let you kill anyone," he said before noticing the lights coming from the way he and Joel walked in.

"Johnny the door," said Joel nodding his head at the other entrance to the room. The door quickly flew open as the two of them began to run towards the exit with Joel carrying the unconscious Ellie.

"Don't worry were getting you out of here," Joel said as they ran into a locker room to get past a barricade while soldiers chased them. They then reached a hallway where there was an elevator open at the end of it.

"There they are," said one of the soldiers from behind them.

"Get back," said Joel looking back before they started firing. Johny instantly turned around facing the large group of soldiers.

"STAY AWAY," he yelled pushing his hands forward making the soldiers scream as they were sent flying back. Johnny quickly ran into the elevator as Joel hit the button for the parking lot. The elevator doors closed and they both took a deep breath as it went down.

The elevator reached the parking lot and when the doors opened Joel hit the emergency stop button. The two of them walked into the parking finding a jeep when, "Stop," Marlene said aiming her pistol at them and Johnny quickly took out his own aiming it at her while Joel stood back holding up Ellie.

"Even if you get out of here then what, how long until shes torn apart by a pack of clickers, that's if she hasn't been raped or murdered first," she said standing under a light.

"This ain't for you to decide," said Joel looking serious.

"Its what she would want and you two know it," Marlene said slowly holding up her pistol, "You can both still do the right thing here, your parents didn't have die for nothing," she said looking at Johnny who lowered his pistol only a little.

"Your right," he said before quickly holding his pistol up and shot her in the stomach making her fall the ground, "They didn't die for nothing, they died so I could live," he said as one of the jeeps back doors opened. Joel put Ellie lying down on the seat before Johnny closed the door. He was about to walk to the front seat when he heard Marlene move.

Joel stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder and walked over to Marlene, "Wait, let me go, please," she said holding up her hand covered in her own blood.

"You'd just come after her," said Joel before shooting her in the head.

A while later after the sun rose they were now driving on the highway, Johnny was sitting in the front seat with his head resting against his right fist as he looked out the window. He then heard a sound coming from the back seat.

"What am I wearing," said Ellie.

"Easy, the drugs are still wearing off," said Joel.

"Johnny," she said looking around but then he looked back at her from the front seat.

"Don't worry I'm here," he said smiling.

"What happened?" She asked looking confused.

Johnny set back in his seat, after they got out of the hospital Joel told him that if Ellie asked what had happened, he would be the one to tell her.

"We found the fireflies, turns out theres a whole lot more like you two, dozens actually and it didn't even matter to them," he said calmly, "They, they actually stopped looking for a cure,".

Ellie turned facing the seat, "I'm sorry, I'm taking all of us home," Joel said with a downed look on his face that he had to lie to her.

"Sorry Johnny, I know mow much that meant to you," Ellie said.

"Its fine Ellie, I'm just glad your okay," said Johnny before looking down at his parents firefly tags. He held them in his right hand and turned them around revealing the symbol. After what he done he now realized that his parents didn't die as fireflies, they died as parents saving their last child. He had done what he did because he wanted to save someone he cared about.

Days went by as they drove away. They stopped on a road near a mountain where Joel was checking on the engine while Ellie was looking over her bite mark scar, "You doing okay?" Johnny asked walking over to her.

"Yeah," she said pulling down her sleeve as Joel lowered the hood down.

"Well looks like were walking the rest of the way," he said cleaning his hand with a cloth he hand found in a compartment in the jeep. Ellie closed her door as the three of them walked toward a fence with wire on it. Johnny jumped to the other side and made an opening for the two of them. As they were walking through the forest.

"Feel that heat huh, you know I'm sure I told you but me and Sarah used to take hikes like this all the time, I figured you would have really liked her, would have been good friends," said Joel as they climbed up a hill.

"Sure," said Ellie. When they reached the top they had a view of Tommys town. They walked alongside the river before walking across and finding a fallen tree under the hill they had to climb. Johnny flew up first and Joel lowered the tree.

"Cmon Ellie," said Johnny holding out his right hand. She grabbed it and jumped as he pulled her up.

"Alright lets get a move on," said Joel walking forward before Ellie spoke up.

"Hey wait," she said making Johnny and Joel look confused wondering why she wanted them to stop, "Back in Boston, back when I was bitten I wasn't alone," she said.

"My best friend was there and she got bit too, so she tells me why don't we just wait it out, you know we can all be poetic and lose our minds together, I'm still waiting my turn" she said.

"Ellie none of that is on you," said Joel.

"Her name was Riley and she was the first to die," said Ellie looking down, "Then there was Tess, then Sam,".

"I struggled with a long time surviving and no matter what you go through," said Joel, "You keep finding something to fight for,".

"Come on," said Ellie looking annoyed.

"Listen I know that's not what you want to hear," said Joel before Ellie interrupted him.

"Swear to me," she said looking at Joel, "Swear to me that everything you said about the fireflies is true,".

Joels look turned serious before he spoke, "I swear," he said.

There was a few seconds of silence before Ellie spoke, "Okay," she said.

"Here's something that might help Ellie," said Johny getting their attention, "I told you I left the bunker because the fireflies at the bunker betrayed my parents, they didn't kill them both at the same time," he said.

"My mother got me out two days after Id been bitten, the doctor and a few others found out and she got shot trying to protect me," said Johnny.

"There wasn't anything you could have done," Joel said.

"I killed the doctor by having his own men shoot him, with all my strength I carried my mother out of there and she knew she wasn't going to make it," said Johnny as he looked towards Tommys town, "She gives me the mission to find Marlene and told me to survive, she died and all I did was cry as the soldiers caught up to me,".

"I killed them all while screaming it was their fault and then my father found me," he said grabbing his parents firefly tags, "He was sorry for not doing anything for me and told me to run," he said feeling tears come out of his eyes. He then felt someone grab his right hand and looked to see it was Ellie, "They died so I could live and Im going to make sure I keep living for them," he said before she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Thanks for telling me, its going to be alright," she said, "Im gonna live too,".

"Yeah," said Johnny smiling a little before the two of them looked into each other's eyes. Ellie gave him a quick kiss on the lips before the two of them started walking hand in hand towards the town. Joel smiled at the two of them before following.

_A few days later_

In one part of town was a space of land filled with graves. Some of them marked with names on wooden boards, "Alright that should do it," said Tommy placing the wooden post into the ground. The sign read, "James and Samantha Grayson, Friends and loving parents,".

"Thanks for doing this Tommy," said Johnny who was now dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt to hide his bite mark scars. The most noticeable change though was his hair that had been cut short.

"It's alright, honestly I wish I knew what happened some of my old friends from my time with theFireflies, but at least now I know what happened to some of them," said Tommy with a sad look on his face as the two of them stood in front of the grave, "Your hair suits you by the way, Ellie like it?" He asked smiling which made Johnny laugh.

"Someone talking about me," said Ellie. Tommy and Johnny looked over to see Ellie walking over with Maria.

"Yeah were just talking about your boyfriends hairstyle, Joel up yet?" Tommy asked.

"He's checking on the guards," said Ellie pointing in the entrances direction.

"Well we better make sure he's not being to hard on them," said Tommy before he and Maria walked away leaving the immune couple alone in front of the grave.

"Your not leaving their tags?" She asked looking at the spot on his shirt where the tags were hid under.

"No, figured it would be best if I kept them with me in case some of the people here hate them," said Johnny, "You have breakfast yet?" He asked.

"No I was waiting for you, now come on I'm hungry," she said grabbing his right hand as he laughed. Ellie then smiled as she walked close to him. Johnny then noticed a man wearing bandages around his right arm, where he had been shot by a bandit, walk past them.

"I'm gonna have to back out there someday," he thought looking down at his right hand remembering all the times he had used it since leaving the bunker, "I will use this to protect people," he thought before Ellie pointed out the building where the people could get food. He smiled at her before they walked over, he could think about going back out there another day, but for now he was going to enjoy these happy moments with Ellie.

**Authors note: **Looks like this story has reached its end. For now. Depending how the last of us 2 goes I might do my version to it. I have some idea where Johnny would be in it. But the game still has to come out and I also have to play it before I have a full idea of what to do. But until then thank you everyone for following and favouriting this story.


End file.
